10 Cosas que hacer antes de estar muerto
by luna1415
Summary: Empieza con un castigo y continua... La perfección no existe, pero el caos abunda. Un año dentro de la mente de la perfecta prefecta. ¿Algún superviviente? JP
1. Lavarle el Pelo a Snape

Diez cosas que hacer antes de estar muerto.

He aquí un bonito y simple tema sobre realizar una redacción de castigo.

¿El castigo? Preguntarle al profesor Flitwick, si dado que el es un magnifico experto en encantamientos, no hace levitar un sillón para desplazarse sobre el. Por desgracia se lo tomo a mal, ¿Cómo es capaz de pensar así sobre mi? Vale que sea una Griffindor plena (Ligera indiferencia ante las normas, estúpida valentía, ligero obcecamiento…) pero eso no le da derecho a discriminarme ante su casa… ¡Soy Prefecta!, y encima le ha dado a Potter una excusa para reírse de mi. Estúpido enano.

Y ahora estoy en su despacho, realizando un castigo muggle, ya que entender uno mago "seria demasiado complicado para mi".

Empecemos.

Que me gustaría hacer antes de estar muerta.

…

…

¡Eh! ¡Se admiten ideas!

Vale, por una vez me encantaría lavarle el pelo a Snape, bueno, casi mejor, primero se lo lava el, y después, se lo vuelvo a lavar yo, no por nada, si en el fondo Sev es uno de mis mejores amigos, y creo que el siente algo mas por mi, pero ese pelo, con esa cantidad de grasa… da un poco de "asquito".

Seria genial, ir a comprar el champú, con el acondicionador, la crema, el spray, la espuma, ays, que me emociono y todo.

-Ejem, señorita Evans…

Mierda, que ya pasó la hora de castigo y yo flipando con Snape…

-¿Si Profesor?- Eso, voz de niña buena, que con las pecas y las trenzas que llevo hoy es irresistible.

-Lo lamento, pero ya que no es capaz de realizar esta tarea en una simple hora, continuara todas las tardes hasta que la finalice. Nos vemos mañana.

Eso debió ser el exceso de perfilador… Genial, por ahora me pierdo ya la reunión de prefectos de mañana, bueno se va a poner Remus, con lo estricto que es, aunque, ahora que lo pienso, mañana es luna llena, ¡ni siquiera ira el! ¡Dios mió, que tramaran esos Slytherin en nuestra ausencia! Y encima mañana había que planificar las fiestas de Halloween. Ya lo estoy viendo, un baile de alta gala mágica, y aquel que carezca de sangre limpia, ¡A la puta calle chaval! En plan segurata y todo…

Jo.

Jo.

¿Y si le pido ayuda a Potter?

…

Lillian Evans, borra AHORA eso de tu cabeza, puede que estés desesperada y que Potter siempre tenga la fastidiosa manía de poder arreglar todos tus problemas, pero de irle a llorar nada, que una tiene su orgullo de leona.

-¡¡Liiiiilyyy!!

¿Potter? Ah, claro, pero que ilusa soy, acabo de salir del aula de castigo de Flitwick, que esta al lado de la de McGonagall, la cual, accidentalmente, (eso por supuesto) tiende a pillar a los Merodeadores con las manos en la masa. Siempre.

No si dentro de poco aparecerá ese Egocéntrico de Black, que digo egocéntrico ¡Blackcentrico! ¡Pero si tarda mas en arreglarse que yo y Margot juntas! Si no fuera por la multitud de chicas que lo negarían, diría que se retrasa tanto en las duchas para seguir viendo a los que entran…

-Hola Potter, que casualidad, ¿Y tú y tu amigo por aquí?

-Ya nos conoces Evans, somos de costumbres fijas.-Aquí un ejemplo del Macho-Alfa, alias Sirius Orión Black.

-Lily, Sirius, es Lily, mi Lily.

-No para vosotros, soy Evans, E-V-A-N-S

Ya esta, si aun tenia dudas sobre si pedirle o no ayuda a Potter aquí esta la respuesta, no, absolutamente no…

-Potter necesito tu ayuda.

Ostras, pero quien es la tonta que ha dicho eso, ¿¡Yo?!

-Dime cielo, pero espera, mejor aquí no, que tal en la sala de los Menesteres, tu y yo, solos y tranquilos, en un ambiente romántico…

Vale, ahora invéntate cualquier excusa, eso si, después de cruzarle la cara por descarado, ¿es que nunca piensa en otra cosa? Bueno, empecemos por lo primordial, ¿Piensa? Porque Black, ya se sabe que tiene una neurona, situada en zonas bajo el ombligo, Remus es un chico encantador, guapo, inteligente, cautivador, con un pequeño problema, mejor dicho, dos, el primero es ese detallito sin importancia de la licantropía; el segundo son 2, Sirius Black y James Potter, ¿Qué hace un chico como Lupin con dos… dos… dos seres como Black y Potter?, el primero un capullo y el segundo un idiota. Pero volvamos a lo importante Lily cielo, que te desconcentras y luego, no rindes…

-Potter, te propongo otra cosa, tú y Black, lejos de mí.

-Ays princesita, ese rechazo me ha dolido, sabes que mi amor es sincero.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar yo Evans, no hay dia que no mente tu pelo…

¿¿Mi pelo?? ¿A que viene ahora mi pelo?

-…Que por cierto siempre quise preguntar, ¿Te lo tiñes?

-¡¡NOOO!! Es/Soy pelirroja natural…

Uhhh OH, Potter y yo, hablando a la vez, Uhhh oh, vale si, eso ya lo has dicho nena, ¡que te repites!

-Lily, mi naturalmente perfecta pelirroja, concédeme una cita.

-Y a mi otra con esa amiga tuya, Margot.

Vale, por fin vuelve la conversación a su cauce natural, Potter pidiéndome citas como si fuera la enfermera de una consulta privada y Black pidiéndome citas con cualquier amiga, disponible o no, que conozca.

-Lo lamento, por los dos, Potter, no. Black, no creo que a Maggie eso le haga mucha gracia.

-Siento oír eso Evans, creo que haríamos buena pareja, su pelo combina con mis ojos.

JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA

Vale, tenéis que disculparme, pero ¿¡Su pelo combina con mis ojos?! Un poco de razón tiene, Maggie tiene el pelo castaño claro, con mechitas rubias, pelo que quedaría muy bien con los ojos de Sirius…

Me estoy desviando del tema, dejando a parte la increíble declaración de Black, ¿Qué hago con Potter?

Encima, ahora va el estúpido de Black, y se larga.

-Bueno guapísima, quedamos tu y yo…

-Eeehhm.

Brillante intervención a cargo de la señorita Lillian Evans…

-Veras Potter, es que mañana, los Slytherin traman conquistar maquiavélicamente el colegio partiendo de la reunión de prefectos de mañana pero yo tengo castigo con el puñetero enano de Flitwick y no podré ir y encima es lo-que-tu-ya-sabes así que Remus se ira a donde-tu-sabes-que-va. (**NdelaA**: La ausencia de comas es premeditada, intentad leerlo sin respirar y muy rápido, hace un efecto alucinante)

-Lily, ¿me estas pidiendo ayuda?

-Evans para ti, Potter, y no, yo no te pediría ayuda, solo… te informo.

-Ah vale, entonces nada, porque se me ocurrían varias maneras de ayudarte, pero si no necesitas mi ayuda, seria una tontería gastar poción multijugos en algo así.

-Si, seria una tonteria, sabes, mejor me voy. Chao Potter.

-Chao Lily.

Con las prisas se me olvido contestarle. ¡Pocion multijugos! Podria pedirle a Maggie que se hiciera pasar por mi durante el castigo, y asi yo iria a la reunion a controlar a los Slytheryn. Estoy segura que seria de mejor amiga dejarle a ella la reunion, pero es demasiado trocito de pan, es de ese tipo de chicas dulces, tranquilitas, calmadas… vamos, del tipo que los Slytherin acostumbran a merendar.

Bueno, que maravilla, por una vez tengo plan para el Jueves noche. Robarles a los Merodeadores pocion multijugos.

Y tambien tendria que hacer esa estupida redaccion, no puedo pretender que Maggie me la haga…

Ya tengo 1 cosa que hacer antes de estar muerta, ahora solo me quedan 9

¿Sugerencias?


	2. Asaltar la guarida de un Merodeador

_Holaaa!_

_Que tal? Yo tan loca como siempre, este cap va dedicado a las dos personas que se han dignado a mandarme un sencillo RR:_

_-**Pottersita**!: Graaaaacias! Por todo!! ;) La historia viene de una serie de television, y a partir de esa simple pregunta sale esto! Por si te interesa la serie es Fisica o Quimica.Un bicoo!_

_-**Pali Evans:** Ya mujer! Ya estoy aqui de nuevo! Pero no te me acostumbres, que esto de actualizacion por dia... Solo porque estoy de vacaciones... Pero te aseguro como minimo un capitulo nuevo esta semana, que dado que es mi cumple, espero que me dejen usar el ordenador.Un bicoo!_

_-**Barbara Nakamura**: Jejeje, ya lo comprobaremos... Espero que disfrutes este cap... Un bicoo!_

_Y sin mas dilacion aqui esta el segundo capitulo!! Asaltar la guarida de un merodeador!_

* * *

**2-. Asaltar la Guarida de un Merodeador**.

Margot Simmons, Griffindor de 6º año, pelo castaño claro con mechas rubias, ojos marrones. Una empatía inusual, y poco propia de una Griffindor, hacia las artes oscuras, aspecto ligeramente gótico (Lily Evans, se sincera anda…) rectifico, gótico total, carácter interior: una buenaza ingenua, pregunta ¿Qué hace en Griffindor? Respuesta: 

Recordemos cierto dia de primer año, cuando los Merodeadores decidieron comenzar sus bromitas, agarraron a un Slytherin y lo colgaron del dedo de Alphard el Maleducado (famoso por morir señalando a su oponente con el dedo en vez de la varita…) y que hizo Maggie, agarro la estatua y le pego una patada, presuntamente para que las ondas de movimiento que su pequeño pie de 11 años, podría originar en una estatua de piedra, hicieran caer al Slytherin…

Paso la noche en la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey no se explicaba como se le pudo ocurrir semejante estupidez a ella sola, creo que incluso sugirió a Dumbledore la posibilidad de que estuviera bajo el imperius de alguno de sus compañeros (malvados magos oscuros de 11 años…) Si ella no cumple esa "virtud" griffindoriana de valentía estúpida, nadie la cumple.

-No.

-Maggie…

-No

Vale, ya la tengo en el bote, una ultima petición mas, que como se dice en el mundo muggle, la maquina ya esta caliente (NdA: Me refiero a las maquinas tragaperras, cuando uno lleva mucho apostado, y esta a punto de tocar el bote)

-Maggie… Solo necesito tu ayuda para infiltrarme en el cuarto de los Merodeadores… Vamos, así podrás echarle un hechizo de invisibilidad a los pantalones de Black…

-Ja, lo que le faltaba, para que sus admiradoras se abalancen aun mas sobre el.

-Maggie…

-No

Volvemos al comienzo… Está bien, Margot Simmons, tú lo has querido, no me dejas otra opción de soltar la bomba…

-Vale, entonces le diré a Black que aceptas su propuesta.

-?Qué propuesta?

Ahora ya la tengo en el bote… ¡Muahhahahaha! (Nota para Lily Evans, mejorar risa malvada, pedir ayuda a Severus)

-Esa que me hizo sobre cierta cita, tu y el, solos, y la sala de los menesteres…

-A no ser que esa sala se convierta en cámara de tortura no me interesa.

-Creo que a Black el royo sado no le va, el es mas del tipo, fresitas, chocolate…

-Y cuando dices que piensas entrar en su cuarto…

¡Ja!, ¡ya esta en el bote! 

-Esta noche, el plan es el siguiente, entramos en la habitación, como mañana es luna llena se acostaran antes para estar mas descansados y poder aguantar mejor a Remus mañana, así que entramos, les echamos el conjuro de Snape para que no oigan nada, y robamos la poción, si alguno se despierta, hechizo somnífero, pero por si acaso, ¿Tienes Cloroformo?

-Lily ¿Cloroformo? Lo dices como si fuera algo tan normal como el quitaesmalte o el desmaquillador…

-Bueno, vale, borrare el cloroformo, creo que se de una poción que tiene efectos similares, intentare hacerla.

-Bueno, y en el caso de que consigamos la poción, ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer con ella?

-Bueno, necesitamos poción para dos horas, que es aproximadamente dos vasos, entonces, tu te la tomaras, e iras al castigo con el enano, te daré mi redacción ya hecha, y yo iré a la reunión de prefectos a impedir que los Slytherin conquisten el mundo.

-Lily, cariño mío, ¿te has tomado hoy la medicación?

-Maggie, piensa, Lucius Malfoy y Bella Black, ambos pérfidos y conspiradores, y para que negarlo, si me encuentro con alguno en un pasillo oscuro salgo corriendo, ambos prefectos de Slytherin. Amos Diggory, blandito, muuy blandito, Ara Figg, blandita, y además de origen muggle, se los comen con patatas, eso si esos dos Huplepuff no escapan antes. Y en Rawenclaw, Xenophilius-lunático-Lovegood y Rita Skeeter.

Somos la esperanza del mundo, y del colegio.

-Ah, vale, mira, tú te pones con la poción, y yo me voy a buscar a la biblioteca material para el trabajo de Runas que tengo que hacer… Intenta no desmadrarte en mi ausencia.

Y allí me dejo, rosmando algo tipo, "el pelo rojo debe estar relacionado con la locura" bah, pobrecilla, esta celosa porque su pelo no se distingue entre la multitud y no esta muy solicitado por los compradores de pelo humano para pelucas.

Bueno, me puse manos a la obra, y aunque la poción no era exactamente para dormir, serviría para aturdirlos un rato.

Después de una copiosa cena, Lily, te vas a poner como una foca, mira que ahora vienen las navidades y luego la cuesta de enero y la operación bikini... bueno, después de una copiosa cena, que los merodeadores ignoraron para irse a dormir antes, tuvimos que esperar para ir al cuarto de los merodeadores, también Frank y Alice, que poco considerados, a quien se le ocurre un Viernes noche quedarse medio borrachos en la sala común dándose el lota hasta las 3 de la madrugada, si es que hay cada uno por el mundo… Cuando esos dos decidieron que ya estaba bien de intercambiar saliva, pudimos subir a la torre de los chicos, ¡Bien! Por suerte a algún ingenuo se le ocurrió que la torre de los chicos no necesitaba protección frente al sexo opuesto, ¡Ja! Eso es que no conocían a Lillian Evans…

Bien, ya estamos delante del cuarto de los merodeadores, y dentro…

Ooooooh!

Pero que moooonoooos!!

Sirius Orión soy-el-mejor Black, abrazado a un osito... con un pijamita de snitchs, pero que mono…

Remus, como siempre el, pulcro hasta durmiendo, las sabanas ordenaditas, sin una arruga… un pijama blanco impoluto…

James Potter, pero que macizo esta este tío, UPS, perdón, ¿dije yo eso? (?si, si que lo hiciste!!) Nooo, quise decir, que, que, que ese pantalón le sienta muy bien para dormir…

-Lily, despierta, ¡que tenemos que encontrar la poción!

Vale, si yo fuera una merodeadora (pongámonos en contexto, chula, arrogante, desden ante todo, con chicos detrás mío…) no si al final va a ser genial ser una merodeadora… Está bien, yo lo guardaría debajo de la cama…

-Maggie, vamos a mirar debajo de la cama, tu a la de Lupin, yo a la de Potter, no creo que Black sea el que la tenga…

Dicho y echo, debajo de la cama de Potter, puaj, menudo asco, polvo y polvo, revistas de quidditch… y ¡de tías! Pero que depravados, si al final esas están siempre operadísimas… ¡lo mejor es lo natural chicos! Pero si, ¡Aquí esta la poción multijugos! Y que pulcros (eso debe ser cosa de Remus) todo ordenado por dosis para una hora… listo, cojo dos y genial.

-Maggie, ya esta, deja de revisar las cosas de… ¿Black? Pero si te dije de Lupin…

-Ya, pero el es muy ordenado, y no tiene nada, estoy descubriendo muchas cosas de Black, ¿sabias que tiene una destilería ahí debajo? Creo que le haré alguna visita un dia de estos…

-¿Li-Lily?

?Mierda! Potter esta despierto, Lily, y ahora que haces, ¡que hago!

…

Bueno, la idea de abalanzarte sobre el y plantarle un morreo no esta mal… ?Uao!! Estoy haciendo realidad la fantasía de un montón de chicas de la escuela, ¡Me estoy liando con James Potter! Espero que Maggie interprete mi gesto de coge-las-botellas-y-lárgate correctamente, es un poco difícil hablar con alguien si tienes tu lengua en la boca de otra persona…

Un momento, ¡este tío esta intentando tumbarte en la cama! Ah no chaval, por ahí no paso, es hora de salir corriendo…

-Chao Potter, no te hagas ilusiones, te odio y jamás saldría contigo, ¡que duermas bien!

Creo que mañana no se acordara de nada… Por lo menos su cara de sueño/incredulidad no reflejaba que estuviera muy consciente…

Ya se que otra cosa pondré en la redacción…

?Besar a un Merodeador!! Dejando a un lado que es Potter, ¡Ha sido genial! Sus manos en mi cintura y mi espalda… Su ligero sabor a chocolate… (Seguro que Remus tuvo algo que ver con eso) ¡Dios mío, me ha encantado! Tengo que lograr que esto se repita, quizás con una cita con Potter… Lily! ¡Pero que dices! Tomate la medicación, anda, que si no desvarías demasiado…

Ya tengo 2 cosas.

Y mañana, comienza la operación, ¡_Salvemos Hogwarts_!

* * *

Ya esta.

Os ha gustado? No os ha gustado? Clicad en el GO y me lo contais! Porfa que no sabeis la ilusion que me hace recibir los RR.

Y vamos, la persona que mande el RR mas largo que me diga su nombre que la meto en la historia con Merodeador incluido!!

Un Bicooooo

...Luna...


	3. Salvar Hogwarts 1º parte

Hola!! Bueno, antes de nada, avisar que hasta el viernes noche (horario español) no habra mas actualizaciones... Por lo que este cap es un poco mas largo.

Y ahora las respuestas de RR, que por cierto, lei por ahi, que esta prohibido responderlos asi, ¿Algun/a amable lector/a seria capaz de decirme como va eso?

Bueno, por si acaso, aqui estan todas.

En primer lugar para **Samantha Black ySerenity Potter Moon**, Un besazo!! Gracias por vuestros animos.

**Barbara Nakamura**: Hola! Me alegro que te gustase! Siento haberme explicado mal, cuando decia eso de su pelo, me referia a que ya de manera natural, tengo una amiga del "Dark Side" tb y se que se corta las venas antes de teñirse de rubia.Por cierto, que sepas que dado que tu RR fue el mas largo, aparecera pronto una barbara por ahi... Si la idea no te apetece, o prefieres otro nombre, ya sabes, un rewiew. Beso!!

**Laura Marina Lovegood**: Hola! Yo muy bien, y espero que tu tb, me gustan tus ideas, creo que te robare algunas... Un beso!!

**Pali Evans**: Pues si, en algo se nota que es amigo de Remus, pero te aconsejo que no lo intentes comprobar mucho, que a Lily los encantamientos mocomurcielagos le salen bastante bien... Un beso!!

* * *

Lillian Evans, pero como has podido, tantos años insultándote, ganándote a pulso el mote de prefecta perfecta, y ahora, primero me castiga el estúpido enano ese y después entro a hurtadillas en el cuarto de los merodeadores, para robar una poción cuyo uso esta prohibido en Hogwarts y acabo liándome con el estúpido de Potter. ¡Si es que esto no puede ser! Lily, a partir de ahora tienes que ser más coherente, si dices que odias a Potter, no puedes ir a su cuarto y enrollarte en plan salvaje con el, coherencia al poder…

Bueno, un error lo tiene cualquiera (¿error? Si Lily, error.) Ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir al Gran Comedor y delante de todos quitarle unos… 5 puntos. Animo. ¡A por ellos Leona!

No puedo hacerlo…

No puedo hacerlo…

No puedo hacerlo… (¡Esta ahí con Black y Remus!)

No puedo hacerlo…

-¡Eh Evans! ¿Es cierto que ayer nos viniste a ver dormir y te enrollaste con aquí el amigo Cornamenta?

Mierda. Ese solo pudo ser Black, nadie, y repito, nadie es capaz de ser tan estúpido como para gritar eso en el gran comedor, por mucho que la encargada de la guardia de la comida sea esa vieja sorda de Adivinación.

-¡¡Vete con tu madre Black!! ¡Si tu amigo tiene sueños raros que se de una ducha!

Ahí, ahí, marcando territorio, eso es, si quiere guerra. La tendrá. Pero por ahora, casi voy a sacar partido a mi yo escapista, que el hambre ya hace tiempo que hizo lo mismo.

Además, en los jardines se esta siempre mucho mejor.

Siempre que no tengas a los merodeadores detrás, momento que es mejor ¡CORRER!

-Maggie!! Rápido ven, que los merodeadores lo saben, y Black lo grito en el comedor, ¡Apúrate!

-Lily, como se te ocurra volver a meterme en una de estas…

No creo que pudiera volver a hacerlo después de una carrera como aquella, correr con francesitas puede ser casi peor que con tacones ¿Por qué me olvidare siempre de comprar plantillas? Ni que decir que estar con los merodeadores menos uno (curiosamente Lupin se quedo en el comedor…) puede ser casi peor (o mejor según la situación…) ¡Lily! Piensa en los niños del África Subsahariana, no en Potter, sin camiseta… sin camiseta y en la cama… sin camiseta y en la cama y besandom… ¡Lily!

-Simmons, tú te vienes conmigo.

-Eso será si quiero Black, antes me visto a lo Barbie que ir contigo.

Se ve que a Black le gustan las Barbies, pues agarro a Maggie por la cintura y ¡ala! Sobre los hombros a otro lugar.

-Sabes Simmons, no te veo más rubia que de costumbre…

Uhhh Oh, a solas con Potter…

-¿Crees que no me ducho lo suficiente?

¿Qué? Si había alguien que se duchaba mas que Black era Potter, ¡Pero si siempre estaba como recién duchado!, con el pelo húmedo y gotitas detrás de las orejas y en la nuca…

-Eh, no Potter, considero que tus hábitos de higiene son correctos.

-¿Entonces porque sugieres que me debo duchar mas?

-Era un decir… Si tienes ciertos sueños… El agua fría…

Uhhh Oh, aléjate Potter o no respondo…

-Creo que tanto tú como yo necesitamos recordar que no fue un sueño…

¡¡NO!! Lily, pero que haces, estas a punto de…

No, a punto de nada, un grito impidió que cualquier cosa que pudiera ser, fuera. Me parece que a Potter como música ambiental le va más el royo baladitas…

Por cierto, ¿Sabéis quien gritaba? Black, digamos que se estaba intentando aprovechar mas de lo debido de la situación… y salio escaldado, bueno, mas bien mordisqueado. Exactamente el labio de abajo y parte de la lengua, hay que ver, a veces Maggie salta con un ramalazo, si en el fondo es buena, pero claro, entre el maquillaje, que ya asusta, ese flequillo a tijeretazos, y que va mordiendo a la gente… Así se crea la fama…

Ahora bien, ¿Cómo consiguió agarrar a Black de esa forma? Vaale, como me parece que aquí ingenuos pocos, no repetiré la pregunta…

-Por cierto Evans, se que tienes dos dosis de Multijugos, así que puedes empezar a contarme el porque.

-El destino de Hogwarts esta en mis manos, solo te puedo decir eso, es una empresa dura, que tengo que emprender en solitario con Maggie, así que te ruego que no te inmiscuyas.

-Lily, sabes que puedes contármelo todo, no hay razón para que te inventes algo así. Confía en mí, vas a ser la madre de mis hijos.

Analicemos la frase, primera parte: ¡Pero si le estoy contando la verdad!

Segunda parte: ¡Madre de tus hijos Potter! ¡Ni de broma! (aun soy muy joven…)

-Potter, es verdad, tengo que salvar al mundo, ahora si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer.

Bufff, prepararse para salvar al mundo es agotador, en primer lugar, ¿Qué me pongo? Respuesta fácil, ya que el uniforme del colegio es obligatorio de lunes a viernes. ¿Por qué no pueden decidir atacar la estabilidad del colegio un sábado? Bueno, por lo menos sabia que podía llevar, ahora el hecho es _cómo_. Mini falda, o por las rodillas, medias o pantys, corbata abrochada o suelta…

Al final decidí que el estilo incomodo pero mas o menos sexy (dentro de las posibilidades de un uniforme escolar) era el mas apropiado, dudo mucho que los Slytherin iniciaran una persecución por las paredes del edificio, de tal forma que mi ropa interior fuera claramente visible.

Al final decidí no hacer la redacción, ¿Para que? Sospechaba que el enano no me dejaría escapar tan fácilmente, así que ¿Qué más da? Ahora había que esperar que Maggie volviera para que se tomara la poción.

¿Maggie?

¿Maggie donde estas?

¿Si la convoco con un hechizo aparecerá?

No hizo falta, vino ella solita, vestida y todo, algo despeinada, eso si…

-Hola, ya pensé que no venias, aquí tienes la poción con mi pelo, tomate la otra dentro de una hora, así, tendrás tiempo de sobra a venir aquí sin problemas.

-Si vale, muy bien.

¿Eh? ¿Muy bien? Maggie siempre ha sido mas bien pasota, incluso cuando no se vestía en plan gótico, lo mas que suele decir es "Vale" e incluso "Bien" si esta de muuy buen humor.

-Maggie? ¿Muy bien? ¿Pasa algo?

-No nada.

-Maggie, súbete el pañuelo que se te ve el chupón…

Menuda cara. Cualquiera hubiera dicho que le dije que estaba su madre detrás…

-Esto, bueno, no es exactamente lo que parece…

-¿Fue antes o después del mordisco?

-Después…

-Vaya, así que Sirius Black…

-Si, pero nada serio eh, no vayas a creerte, ni a el le van las novias, ni a mi los novios.

Esa ya era Maggie, con su filosofía habitual.

-Bueno, te dejo la poción, tienes uniformes en el armario, yo será mejor que me vaya ya a la reunión, por si hay cualquier imprevisto lleva el espejo, yo llevo el mió.

Los espejos eran un regalo de la familia de Maggie por su 14 cumpleaños, y eran muy útiles, era una pareja de espejos de doble cara, que se comunicaban entre si, de tal forma que podías hablar con alguien a través de la distancia.

Y sola, con la frente bien alta, me fui a defender Hogwarts de la amenaza de los reptiles.

Pérfidos y calculadores, así eran Lucius Malfoy y Bellatrix Lestrange, el un pelin afeminado, con pelo rubio y lacio engominado, y ella, simplemente cruel, destilaba crueldad por los poros, y si los rumores eran ciertos, las marcas que Rodolphus lucia los lunes no eran precisamente de caídas en el quidditch si no del látigo (entre otros) de su novia, y prometida.

Podía contar con el apoyo de los Raven, cierto que eran la casa mas afín a los Slytherin, pero Rita le tenia manía a Bella y Xenón haría lo que Rita le dijera. Los Huppies, se esconderían detrás de mí, eso de ser la única representante del valor… Iba a ser duro.

Por desgracia, poco antes de llegar a la sala de los prefectos tuve un ligero percance…

No me di cuenta de que tenía que pasar por delante de la sala de profesores, con enano Flitwick dentro.

Así que mientras intentaba pasar de puntillas sin hacer ruido, algo me cogió en brazos y hecho a correr, total que pegue un grito poco propio de una Griffindor.

-Shhhh ¿Encima de que te salvo vas y me chillas en la oreja? Pues bien estamos…

-¡Potter! ¡Como me coges así! No ves que el enan… Digoo Flitwick, me oyó.

-Seguramente piense que fue Peeves, las capas invisibles son invisibles, ¿Lo sabias?

-Ahh, pero yo ya te dije que tenía que salvar al mundo…

No se porque me puse a susurrar… Bueno, si que lo se, tener a Potter abrazado a mi, con su nariz pegada a la mía… mirándome como si me desnudara…casi pudiéndole besar… Lily!! ¡Despierta! Los Slytherins! Hogwarts!

-Potter…

-Llámame James, Lily.

-James…

-Dime preciosa.

-Tengo que salvar al mundo…

-¿De quien?

Menudo dialogo, por mi parte claro, el estaba absolutamente maravilloso, con una voz de lo mas suave, yo parecía subnormal. (Hay veces que Petunia tiene razón y todo…)

-Soy la única prefecta de Griffindor disponible…hoy es la preparación del baile de… Halloween… si no voy yo… Los Slytherin… comer…dominar mundo…

Es un poco difícil concentrarse teniendo a James (¿James?) acariciándome el cuello… ¡Jo! ¿Pero porque para?

-¿Y que mas? Porque solo por eso no veo para que necesitabais nuestra poción…

Jo, hay veces que el niño parece idiota, ¿Pero porque para? Con lo a gusto que estaba yo…

-Es que Flitwick me castigo, y tenia que hacer una redacción que no hice, así que tuve que quedarme otra vez, por lo que me coincidía con la reunión, así que decidí con Maggie que ella se iba al castigo, hacia cualquier cosa en esa hora, y…

Otra vez volvía con mi cuello… Ays…

-Me encanta tu cuello…

-Si…

Que siga, que siga, que siga…

No se para que quería James fans, si en mi cabeza ya estaban todas…

Vale, llegados a este punto, tengo dos opciones, irme con James… o ir a salvar al mundo…

-Lily, vamos, te acompañare a la reunión.

Que bien, no me deja posibilidad alguna…

¡¡Salvaría Hogwarts!!

* * *

_¿Que os parecio? Dejad RR!!_

_Un bicooo_

_...Luna..._


	4. Salvar Hogwarts 2º parte

_Helloooooo!!_

_Pues aqui estoy de nuevo, asique pasemos a los RR..._

-**Laura Marina Lovegood**: Hola!! No si yo tampoco lo se... si esque esta niña anda como anda. Espero que te guste el cap, Un bico!

-**IxchelMalfoy**: Hola!! Me alegro de que te gustase, aqui tienes otro cap recien escrito!. Un bico!

-**ILoveWeasleys**: Hola!! Pois sorpresa sorpresa, non solo soi da nai Galiza, senon que tamen soi de LUgo!! Terei que ir a Roma a ver a estatua... xD E que no fondo moi fondo Sirius tamen ten seu lado moniño Un bico moiii grande guapa!

-**Barbara Nakamura**: Hola! Vaya, lo siento, si ya lo dijo mi profe de lengua, que yo la ortografia como que no... En fin, gracias por decirmelo, que de los errores se aprende, Un bico!!

-**Kili Black**: Hola!! Bienvenida! No se muy bien quien es tu hermana, pero por si acaso no dejo rewiew un bico muy grande para las dos. Xao!

Y ahora os dejo con ese momento clave de la historia del que nadie se entero, pero que fue fundamental para la historia.

Salvar Hogwarts II

**

* * *

**

**Salvar Hogwarts II**

Jo.

Esto de tener a James a un metro de ti, escoltándote "caballerosamente" hasta la sala de prefectos es un roLLo (**NdA**: Arregle el traductor…)

Jo.

Llega a ser Black y aun estaba en sus brazos y bajo la capa. ¿Y si me lanzo yo? ¡¡Lily!! (Pero si es una buena idea…) Lily, no, calma, relax, imagínate que es Lupin, que a el si que le pagan esos arrebatos de caballerosidad. Y así evitaras agarrarlo y besarlo… abrazarlo… notar esos brazos abrazándote… ¡¡Aaays!! Va a ser que la que necesita una ducha soy yo…

-Ya hemos llegado.

-¿Qué?

Menos mal que Petunia no me ve ahora, las risas que se echaría a mi costa si no…

-La sala de los prefectos, ¿no es esa?

-Ah, si, si, es esa.

-Bueno, entonces te dejo que salves al mundo tranquila, tengo que entrenar, y al volver me cae de camino este pasillo, así que si quieres que te recoj…

Uff que alivio, de verdad, ¿Alguien sabe de que estoy hablando? Si, exacto, pero la culpa la tiene el, que se pone mas mono cuando habla… Y que bien besa… Por una vez le tengo que dar la razón al grupo rubito-idiota de la escuela, ya se sabe, esas chicas, que son medio idiotas, no todas son rubias, bien es sabido que las peores son esas, las que van de chicas normalitas, y luego ¡Zas! Pero tenían razón, ¡Que bien besa James!

-Ejem, Evans, la reunión es _aquí_ dentro, no en la boca de Potter…

Skeeter… Siempre en medio, ahora fijo que mañana lo sabe ya todo el mundo. Que la prefecta perfecta le estuvo comiendo los morros a su archienemigo James héroe del quidditch Potter.

-Bueno Lily, entonces, cuando acabe el entrenamiento me paso por aquí, y si coincidimos… pues eso…

Increíble, ¡¡estaba más cortado que yo!!

-Si, vale, hasta luego.

-Hasta luego.

Y se marcho. Y entonces fue cuando hice una estupidez de esas muy muy gordas.

Cuando estaba al final del pasillo, fui, y chille con todas mis fuerzas.

-¡¡**GUAPOOOOOOOOOOOO**!!

Y entonces me metí a toda leche en la sala.

Repasemos los equipos

Del lado de los valientes (es decir el derecho desde donde yo miro) Rita me-entero-de-todo Skeeter, Xenón mariposón Lovegood, Amos blandito Diggory y Ara la-magia-me-parece-flipante Figg. Capitaneados por la guapísima, inteligentísima, y maravillosa (redoble de tambores por favor…) ¡¡Lillian Evans!!

Si esque somos los mejores.

Y del otro lado, Lucius soy-muy-malo-y-me-lo-creo Malfoy y Bellatrix ponme-un-mote-y-te-torturo Black.

Resultado inicial. 1-0

A favor de ellos.

Uff

Esto se presenta duro.

-Lucius, cariño, ¿no te parece que aquí huele peor? Así como a… Sangre podrida

-Black, aquí la única sangre podrida es la que te corre por las venas, si no te apetece estar aquí, y prefieres ir a tomar algo, ahí tienes la puerta.

Yuhuuuu

1-1

¡Chúpate esa Black!

-Bien, Evans, hablemos de asuntos importantes, el baile de Hogwarts.

-Nosotros, es decir, Ravens, Huppies y Griffindors, proponemos un baile con disfraces muggles.

-Lucius, dile a esa sangre impura nuestras brillantes ideas.

-Proponemos un baile por casas, Slytherins en el gran comedor, Griffindors en su torre, así como los Ravens, y a los Huppies, y por supuesto, cualquier otro voluntario de origen muggle, pueden servir en nuestra fiesta, incluso permitiremos la entrada a cualquiera de sangre limpia, a fin de cuentas, hay que ser generosos, es Halloween.

-Mmm, vale, se acepta tu propuesta, votemos, que levanten las manos los representantes de las casas que apoyen esta propuesta.

Contemos, Bellita, 1, Lucila 2, ¡¿Xenón 3?!

-¡Xenón! ¡No es el turno de que levantes la mano!

Menos mal que Rita esta ahí controlándole…

-Bien, entonces dos votos a favor de la propuesta de los prefectos de Shitterin, perdón Slytherin.

-Maldita Sangre podrida ¡Sectusempra!

¡¡Auuuuu!! ¡¡Que eso duele zorra!!

Te vas a enterar…

-¡¡Alto!! ¡¡Estáis espantando a mis Terypins!! ¡No los estreséis!

¿Qué? Puedo decir sin temor a equivocarme que en ese momento todos pensamos ¿Xenón es de este planeta? ¿Qué son los Terypins?

Me olvide hasta de mi corte en el brazo…

Bueno, nosotros, tenemos mejores cosas que hacer. Vámonos Bella.

Ja ja ja ja ¡¡infinito a uno!!

¡¡Ganamos ganamos la copa nos llevamos perdisteis perdisteis la copa os perdisteis!!

-Bueno chicos. Después de esta victoria aplastante, toca ¡celebrarlo! Bien echo Xenón, espero que tus bichitos fosforescentes se recuperen pronto.

Jo, va a ser mejor que vaya a la enfermería que esto tiene mala pinta…

Mmm, quien puede ser, brazos fuertes rodeándome… labios sobre mi cuello… esa nuca con el pelo cortado al cepillo, con caracolillos rebeldes más arriba…

-Guapa.

-Guapo.

-Lo se…

Risas vibrando en mi cuello, como mola ser yo. (Llamando a Lily, llamando a Lily

-Listillo.

-No mas que tu. Guapa. Inteligente. Perfecta

-Prefecta perfecta si no te importa.

Más risas. Que bien.

-Auuuch

¿Pero porque me toca el brazo que no muevo?

-Lily, preciosa, ¿estas bien? Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería, ¿Puedes andar?

Contigo hasta el cielo, que el cielo, ¡¡a 6 metros sobre el cielo!!

-Si James, no te preocupes por mi.

Llegados a este punto yo me esperaba un… Muy bien, o Vale, o incluso, vamos para allá.

Pero no, se quedo ahí, quieto, sin hablar, pensaba que le había pasado algo, cuando me giro, y esta ahí, mirándome sin decir nada, medio sonriendo, medio serio.

-Me has llamado James.

-Claro, no suelo llamar a los chicos con los que me lío por su apellido.

-Veras, yo quiero algo mas que un lió. Tú sabes que me gustas muchísimo, y que te quiero todavía más.

Oh oh, vale, James quería salir conmigo, todo bien, pero ¿por que tengo entonces estas ganas locas de correr? (¿Ganas? Pero si estas corriendo…)

Oh oh…

Vale, misión salvar Hogwarts completada, ya tengo dos de las cosas que he pensado para la redacción echas, y mas de una ya pensada, solo una pregunta, ¿Cuándo a alguien le echan un petrificus totalus, se le puede mover el pelo? Por que si no lavarle la melena a Snape va a ser algo difícil…

¿Y que me dices de eso de ver a Lupin convertido en hombre lobo?, o conseguir que Lupin se declare a Bárbara, ¿Quién es Bárbara? Ahh, misterios de la vida, que no que no, lo que pasa es que ahora tengo cosas mejores que hacer, como conseguir que mis piernas decidan dejar de correr y llevarme a la enfermería.

Jujuy

Ganamos, ganamos…

Que os parecio?? Dejad RR pliss que non sabeis la ilusion que me hace ver los e.mails que me manda ffiction.

Un bicoooo

...Luna...


	5. Liarme con 2 chicos a la vez

_Hola!! ¿Que tal todo'? Yo muy bien, antes de nada **aviso**, hasta el viernes no volvere a publicar otro capitulo._

_Bien, este cap, va dedicado a Kriis, por ser la primera en leerme, porque que solo me dieras un 9 me dolio... Y a Sinna, por que esta esperando este capitulo con emocion... Y ademas se encarga de publicarlo en el Expreso de Hogwarts._

_Y ahora los RR!!_

_-**Pali Evans**: Si, en realidad si que lo se... Tengo una hermana pequeña... Bueno, me encanta que te rias! Verdaderamente yo tambien lo hago cuando escribo... Un bicoo!_

_-**Barbara Nakamura**: Si, Remus es para ti. Espero que te guste Barbara, es un pelin chiflada... Jeje, Un bicoo!_

_-**Lizbeth**: Aqui tienes la respuesta. Espero que disfrutes del cap. Un bicoo!_

_-**Nanita**: Severus? Pues pronto... Muahahhahaaa, Verdaderamente no me extraña que te cueste entenderla, es la que nos dio la fama a las chicas de ser dificiles de entender. Gracias por el cumplido!! Un bicoooo!_

_-**ILoveWeasleys**: Holaaa!! Que sepas que me encantan tus RR, pues claro que ser Lily Evans mola! Pero si tiene acceso a la habitacion y la cama de los merodeadores! Tonta ella, que no aprovecha... U.U Pues Sirius, ya veras, que si no aparecio en el anterior, es por que estaba algo... ocupado... Los caps me salen cortitos... pero es que si los hago mas largos me desconcentro... y me pongo a mirar al puñetero word y pensar que se va a bloquear O.o Vale, no sigo que no quiero que pienses mal de mi. Un bicooo!_

_-**Samantha Black**: Gracias!! Me alegro de que te gustasen, son mis dos caps favoritos (de lo que llevo escrito por ahora) Y espero que disfrutes de este tambien. Un bicoo!_

_Ah! Y otro **aviso** mas! Es que como me aviso mi genial Sinna, puse, que Bellatrix, era Lestrange, pero en esta epoca, aun no esta casada, aun es una Black, asi que mis disculpas._

_Que disfruteis!!_

* * *

**Liarme con 2 chicos a la vez y en diferentes lugares.**

-¡Vamos chicas!¡A levantarse toca!¡Energía! Son las seis, la hora perfecta para dar de comer al calamarcito del lago.

Beghf

Blught

Es demasiado pronto para un pensamiento coherente. ¿Y que es eso de dar de comer al calamarcito? La ultima vez que me fije era un bicho gigante, pringoso, con tentáculos, y una querencia especial hacia las chicas en bikini.

-Vamos, no os hagáis las remolonas, que os tengo preparada una sorpresita. ¡Vamos, levantaros!

Uhhh oh, otra sorpresita de Bárbara… La ultima vez, fue cosechar pus de bobotuberculo, para el fondo Pomfrey&Sprout de la enfermería… Si es que no hay que fiarse de alguien cuyo color de pelo ha variado en los últimos meses de rosa, a azul celeste, a verde, a rosa frambuesa, a verde de nuevo… Espera, ¿hoy de que color lo tiene? Ah bueno, aun lo lleva verde, menos mal, últimamente estaba interesada en las posibilidades que ofrecía la gama de peinados bicolores de la nueva peluquería clandestina de Hogwarts… (¿Que? ¿Algún problema? En Hosmeade todos van con las puntas abiertas, allí mi pelo que no lo toquen)

-Lily, corazón, ayúdame a buscar a Maggie, que no esta.

¿No esta? Oh no, el enano psicópata la ha descubierto y expulsado de Hogwarts por el uso y disfrute de pociones ilegales… (Y que haces tu aquí?) Ah… bueno...¡A mi me perdonaron por salvar Hogwarts y el mundo de la amenaza bífida!

-Lily! Que sin ella no tiene gracia, vamos, iré a buscarla al Gran Comedor, tu mira por aquí, si la encuentras, quedamos en el vestíbulo en media hora, ¡No te olvides! Por cierto, como conseguiste liarte con Potter y Black a la vez? Que tía! Solo te faltaba Lupin ojos-y-colmillos-dorados Lupin.

-Primero Bárbara, no tengo nada con Black, y mucho menos con Potter (Ejem…), lo segundo, Remus no tiene los dientes dorados, se los tiño para la fiesta de Halloween del año pasado.

-Ah, entonces tampoco tiene loro?

-Nooo, el loro era el libro de Aritmancia de Black.

Si, Black estudiaba Aritmancia, sospecho que creía que tenia algo que ver con tías desnudas.

-Pero yo te vi, dime como lo hiciste, que un doblete no es moco de pavo!

-Tuve castigo con el enano.

-Pero si yo ayer al pasar por el aula de castigo te vi, que te quería llevar algo de chocolate de Lupin, que por fin encontré donde lo escondía, en el cajón de los calcetines, hay que ver que chico mas pulcro, si es que es un cielo, guapo, listo, con unos calcetines divinos, perfectos para cada ocasión, ordenaditos…

-Bárbara…

-Ah si, bueno, la verdad es que yo no vi nada, porque llegue al aula, y estabais tu y Black en la mesa de Flitwick, así que cuando vi que le quitabas los pantalones, que parecía que te lo querías comer a _mordiscos_…

…Flash Back…

-Ya esta señorita Evans, tome díctamo para prevenir la aparición de cicatrices y tenga cuidado la próxima vez que pase cerca de un clavo.

-Gracias señora Pomfrey.

"En ese momento entra en la sala un chico de ojos azules, pelo negro y un culo… Perdón, es que me desvío sin darme cuenta, bueno, el chico este, que tenia marcas de mordiscos por todo el cuello y el pecho, el uniforme bastante ajado, con solo… 3 botones…"

-Señor Black! Que le ha ocurrido ahora!

-Tuve un accidente, podría darme algo de cicatrizante?

-Si tome, pero que le ayude la señorita Evans, que yo tengo cosas importantes que hacer.

…

-Black, que te ha pasado, parece como si algo te mordiera…

-Eh… Nada… Yo… Tengo que irme, ya sabes, lo de Lunático…

…

…Fin Flash Back…

-…me marche, y al cabo de un rato pase por delante del aula de prefectos y te vi comiéndole los morros a Potter…

-Perdona Bárbara, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante.

-Te espero en el vestíbulo, ¡No te olvides!

Mierda, mierda, ¡mierda! Maggie muerde, Sirius tenia mordiscos, Maggie tenia una poción multijugos con mi pelo, ¡Y Bárbara los vio! O nos vio…

Y ahora que narices le digo yo a James… Espera, desde cuando me importa eso… Jo. Lo que me faltaba, y ahora voy y me enamoro…

-Sirius Orión Black!!

-…

-Black!

-Memhblsf?

Genial, acabo de topar con la parte inteligente de Black. Esto es demasiada emoción para estas horas de la mañana… A ver, como le planteo nuestro asuntillo…

-¿¡Qué coño hemos hecho!?

Ole. Fina y delicada, y sobre todo susurrando.

-Eh, tranqui pelirroja…

-¿Tranqui? Pero de que vas! Te tiraste a mi otro yo en el castigo!

-Canuto te mato.

Bueno, eso, en realidad, sonó mas o menos así: ¡¡CAAANUUUTOOO TEEE MAAATOOOOOOOO !! (gruñidos guturales tipo hombre cavernario no incluidos.)

-Jodeer caaallaaaosss.

¡Bieeen! Aplaudamos todos la primera (y brillante) intervención de Remus John Lupin. Hay que decir que esa cara de resacoso ojeroso no le sienta nada bien… Le tengo que pasar mi contorno de ojos, es genial para las ojeras permanentes…

-Pero es que no te llegaban el 99,9 de las chicas de esta escuela que tenias que ir justo a por la que me molaba a mi!!

-Bueno… James, no fue, exactamente así… Exactamente… tal y como lo plantea…

Claridad y precisión. Viva yo.

-Entonces como Lily? Esperaste hasta que yo me fui para irte con el? Porque yo no me entero de nada. Dices que me odias, y vienes a mi cuarto, de noche, y me besas. Te comportas como si me quisieras y luego te pido para salir y huyes! Me pediste que madurara y lo hice, que dejara de pavonearme con la snicht, y te regale la snicht! ¿Pero que quieres? ¿A que juegas?

-James, (ahora calma Lily, es como un animalito alterado y perdido, hay que calmarlo… saca el mp3 y los altavoces…) James, con quien en realidad estuvo Sirius es con Maggie, que por cierto, esta en paradero desconocido, la cual, además, había tomado una poción multijugos con mi pelo, para tener mi aspecto y que yo pudiera salvar al mundo, por eso, aunque pareciera yo, no lo era.

-Lily, ¿y a mi que? No entiendes nada, no entiendes lo mucho que me jode todo esto, porque pienso en ti todo el puñetero dia. Hasta la forma en la que frunces el ceño cuando juegas al ajedrez, estudias, o me ves tirándole los zapatos de Snivellus al calamar gigante…

-Entonces ¿Me quieres?

-No Lily, no te quiero.

Ah.

-Eh Black, tienes algo contra la resaca? Tengo la cabeza a reventar!

Maggie… por tu culpa todos mis sueños de boda de cuento de hadas, (en las que hacías de bruja mala, ¿verdad?) con la carroza tirada por seis caballos alados blancos (¡si los ponies te dan miedo!) con un maravilloso vestido lleno de puntillas, volantes y encajes (gracias por impedir mi boda Maggie!) y mas de mil invitados (veamos, Mama, Papa, Petuniani de coña, Maggie, Bárbara… ¿Dónde están los otros 996?) …Ahora ya nada se cumplirá…

Y te lo pienso decir, porque que seas mi mejor amiga no te da derecho a tratarme asi, ahora vas a ver…

-Guisantes con jamón.

¿Eh? ¿Qué has dicho? Lily, a ver si ahora, que ya tienes lo de controlar el esfínter bien aprendido, ¡vas controlando la lengua un poco mas!

Eso si, dudo mucho que ahora Lupin s pueda quejar, el dormitorio estaba mas silencioso que un cementerio… Con todos mirándome a la cara… ¿Es que tengo monos en la nariz?

No, tienes guisantes…

Y en esas, va, y llega una lechuza.

* * *

Muahahahaha, aqui lo dejo, si quiereis criticarme, via RR, si quereis decir cualquier cosa, via RR, vamos! que dejar RR no mata a nadie! Y la ilusion que me hace ver que los tengo es mu grande mu grande...

Bikiñooos!!

...LunA...


	6. Darme Cuenta de que Quiero a un Idiota

_Hooooola!! ¿Que tal todooos? Yo muy bien, con un nuevo capitulo, que si bien no me he reido mucho escribiendolos, me gusta bastante el resultado, ya me contareis que pensais vosotros._

_**-Sinna**: Mi niña Sinna!! Pareces loca, pero aun pareces mas loca sacando la cabeza por la puerta de mi clase...O.o Y noo! No es Maggie!! Espero que disfrutes del cap, y de los cambios que le hice..._

_**-Shadeligth3:** Hola!! Bueno, lo de James hay que verlo, yo he pensado en hacer un horario, y asi nos lo repartimos todas, que si no Lily se cabrea, que en el fondo es muy celosa, y ya la veo sacando la mano del cuaderno donde escribo para sacarme los ojos. _

_**-.Kriis. :**__Mi alpha reader!! Lo mejor para la histeria es la tila, el lunes si quieres te llevo un sobrecito..._

_**-Pali Evans**: Hola! Me alegro de que te gustara._

_**-kili Black:** Aqui estoy de nuevo! Esta vez no fui tan mala con el final._

_**-Potersita**: Guisantes como pudieron ser tomates, una simple tonteria que me dio por escribir en es momento... u.uU_

_**-Nanita**: Siento explicarme mal, es que cuando escribo, no me doy cuenta, de que aunque yo me lo estoy imaginando, seguramente, otras personas lo veran distinto. En realidad estan en el Cuarto de los chicos._

_**-Barbara Nakamura**: ¡Pero que te paso! Bueno, lo de los guisantes con jamon, una parida mia, es que a veces desvario un ejem, mucho. Espero que este lo entiendas mas._

_Y aqui el primer cap de Abril!_

**

* * *

******

Darme cuenta de que quiero a un idiota.

La lechuza. Marrón. Normal. Corriente.

-Pues… Por el aspecto de la cabeza, y el porte de las alas, yo diría… si, es de Ravenclaw, sin ninguna duda. Tiene un aura, como e inteligencia…

-Sin ofender canuto, pero para ti la inteligencia es saber meterse mas caramelos por la nariz, anda, no esnifes polvo, que es muy malo. Esta lechuza es de Huplepuff, vamos, esta clarísimo, ¿no veis el brillo de las plumas? Esta muy cuidadita, tal y como hacen las chicas Huppies con sus mascotas…

-Que no Lunático, esta lechuza es de Slytherin, y tengo dos pruebas fundamentales para demostrarlo. 1º Ningún animal con ese brillo pérfido estaría en otra casa que no fuera Slytherin, segundo, esta posada en tu cama Canuto.

-Eh, y eso que?

-Eso es el alma bífida Black, no se sentó en mi cama, de Herederos de Griffindor, ni en la de Remus, de familia mestiza, no, se sentó en la cama de lo mas parecido a un Slytherin que hay. Tu.

-Me estas llamando Slytherin? ¡Mal amigo!

-Tranquilo Sirius, a veces Potter se propasa, relájate.

-Me ayudas?

-Cuando quieras. Ahora Lily, tu que aun no te has metido en esta pseudo competición masculina para ver quien tiene razón, lee la carta.

Pánico, miedo, terror, el ojo interior me dice que no es nada bueno, ¡y eso que yo no tengo ojo interior! Que a mi lo que me gusta del tarot son los colorinches.

-Esta bien, redoble de tambores por favor… Y la lechuza viene de… Auch! Menudo picotazo!, esta bien, es de Slytherin.

-Siii, os lo dije! La prueba d la cama de Canuto era fundamental.

-Potter, quieres dejar que Lily lea…

-Esta bien…

Señorcitos y señoritas James Potter, Remus Lupin, Margot Simmons y Lily Evans…

-Que guay, yo no salgo…

-Me dejas seguir Black?

…Les comunico que mi dulce y bella ama, heredera de la honorable saga Black, la señorita Bellatrix Black, y el heredero de la larga estirpe Malfoy, el señorito Lucius Malfoy, tienen a su compañera de casa y curso, la señorita Bárbara Nakamura.

Para lograr su rescate deberán formalizar los tramites de organización de la fiesta Slytherin. En caso contrario, mi magnámina ama, ha mostrado su interés en pasar un tiempo con la señorita Nakamura.

Un atento no saludo.

Aria.

Elfa domestica privada de la señorita Bellatrix Black.

Jefa del servicio de elfos domésticos privados de Hogwarts.

Slytherin.

-¡Esto es el colmo! Mi prima tiene Elfo domestico privado y yo no!

-Mayores desgracias hay en el mundo Canuto, podrías ser hombre lobo!

-Pero si lo piensas… la magia de los elfos es muy poderosa, si tuvieras uno, podrías llevártelo en las transformaciones para que te controle sin necesidad de morderte o cornearte.

-Y a mi me podría pintar las uñas, que siempre acabo haciendo unas posturas extrañísimas.

-Maggie. Tienen a Bárbara…

Uhhh Oh, lo que faltaba, después de la presión de salvar Hogwarts, ahora tengo que rescatar a Bárbara, y encima un Sábado, con una mayor presión, además, que es fin de semanaaa, que quiero descansar, que los Slytherin me tienen hartaaaa…

Cuando esto acabe, pienso agarrar a esa zorra de Black y hacerle tragar su látigo.

Los viernes y sábados, son para descansar, no para tener que pelear con ella..

-Tengo una idea, bien, Lupin y Black, vosotros iréis con Potter con vuestra súper capita. Maggie, tu te quedaras fuera de la sala, yo conseguiré la contraseña y os infiltrare, ¿De acuerdo?

-Y como piensas hacer eso prefecta perfecta?

-Tal y como hago todo, bien.

Ole por mi. Porque yo molo, y porque yo lo valgo (zas, golpe de melena) Hay que demostrarle a ese idiota de Potter que me da igual lo que piense, sienta, diga o haga. Bueno, lo que haga no, como se le ocurra aparecer por ahí, con alguna tontita babosa, hago que le salgan tentáculos de los… pelos.

Vamos, buena soy yo. Que no me busque, que me encuentra, guapa, vestida impecable, y recién salida de la peluquería.

-Evans, nosotros ya tenemos la capa.

-Muy bien Potter, tu, Black , Remus y Maggie, id yendo a las mazmorras, yo consigo la contraseña y voy.

-¿Y a donde vas si se puede saber?

-Potter, parece mentira que hayas colaborado en la creación de ese pergamino roñoso, y aun tengas narices de preguntármelo, si además, seguro que no es la primera vez que buscas mi nombre ahí…

-Ja, como si a la señorita le importara eso, tu solo sabes ir por ahí como una…

-¡Cornamenta! Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, Lily, te esperamos. Canuto, Maggie, dejad de enrollaros que aunque no digamos nada os vemos…

¡Ostras! Es verdad, yo ahí con mis rayadas mentales y estos sin perder el tiempo…

-…así que vamos, daos vida!

-Claro Lunático, supongo que tu tendrás ganas de estar asi con Barbarita…

Increíble, parece mentira que alguien pueda parecer un tomate con pelo, tan rápido. Bufff, ese tono de piel no le queda nada bien con el pelo y los ojos, el que es asi, como castaño claro(muy parecido a Maggie) y los ojos como oro liquido. Y esto no es un epíteto cursi, cualquiera que haya ido a la excursión de tercero a Gringotts habrá visto el interesantísimo proceso de fundición y almacenaje liquido del oro, y ese es exactamente el color de ojos de Remus, oro liquido.

¡Y a que venia todo esto? ¡Ah si! Los tomates con pelo, y se pone asi, solo por la mera mención de Bárbara, ¡Cotilleo cotilleo! Esto se lo pienso decir a Skeeter la próxima vez que Lupin haga algo que me fastidia. Jeje, y tengo ganas de ver como se pone Bárbara, ya me imagino la escena. Gran Comedor., hora de la comida, turno numero tres (es el mas concurrido porque siempre esta la de adivinación, que la pobre ya esta mayor, y no se entera de nada.)

Remus comiendo tranquilamente, y entonces va Bárbara y ¡Zas! Se le abalanza como una nube de colores y le suelta algo tipo: Remus suspiro esque suspirosuspiro ays suspiro me-gustas-mucho-y-yo-se-que-tambien-te-gusto-pero-seguro-que-piensas-que-soy-muy-rara-y-asi-las-relacciones-no-funcionan-asi-que-mejor-olvidamos-toda-nuestra-relacion-pasado-presente-y-futura suspiro tras lo cual en medio de una mesa de anonadados Griffindors+1tomate con pelo, se pondrá a sollozar bruscamente o saldrá corriendo hacia a)la mesa de las Huppies, llenas de Huppies cariñosas que la consolaran por haber perdido al hombre de su vida, o b) los jardines con un cariñoso Calamarcito. ¡Pobre Bárbara! suspirito

-Evans, despierta coño, que no hace falta que desaparezca la iluminada de tu amiga para que ocupes tu su lugar.

-Perdona Potter, ¿a quien llamas pasmarote? ¿Hace falta que recuerde tu cara cuando me miras en la sala común o los jardines?

¡Lily! Eso ha sido un golpe muy bajo y muy rastrero, promete que no lo vas a volver a hacer. Prometido, me siento muy arrepentida. Ahora promete que le vas a pedir disculpas ahora mismo. Prometido, ¿El tiempo es negociable? No.

-Potter, eh, bueno, siento esto ultimo que te dije, no pretendía…

-Veras Evans, en estos momentos estoy demasiado ocupado mirando por la ventana a hilary Perkins en bikini, con esa cara de pasmarote de la que hablas, asi que me disculparas si te ignoro.

Capullo!! Carbón!! Yo pidiéndote disculpas y tu mirando a la media neurona de Perkins.

Jo, y ahora que hago! Que estoy a punto de perder al hombre de mi vida, al tío mas bueno de la escuela, al mas egocéntrico (aun no llega a la categoría de Blackcentrico), al que tiene los ojos mas bonitos, un pelo desordenado y suave; al que cuando se ducha, sale siempre con gotitas de agua detrás de las orejas, y oliendo tan bien… Jo.

-James, por favor.

-Déjale pelirroja, que bastante has jodido hoy ya.

-Es mejor asi Lily, vamos, prepárate, que nos vamos con los merodeadores a Slytherin.

Y ahora es el momento de ir a por esa Black, y hacerle tragar su látigo, previo combate a muerte (no exageremos, que igual me muero yo, dejémoslo en dejar inconsciente al oponente.)

-Tengo una idea mejor chicos, en vez de ir a por ellos, dejaremos que ellos vengan a nosotros y les tenderemos una trampa. Les mandamos una carta citándoles en la torre de Astronomía en una hora, los Sábados nadie va por ahí. Vosotros estaréis allí, y entre todos, les machacamos.

-Mira Evans, me canse de tus rollitos de superheroica, si te aburres, te compras el Risk, o cualquier otro juego de estrategia, y te montas tu partidita, pero yo estoy harto de que juegues siempre conmigo.

Vale, lo reconozco, soy una puñetera idiota, y encima ahora soy una puñetera idiota deprimida.

-Muy bien, vale, entonces ¿Quién viene?

-Margot y yo tenemos que ir a… vigilar la sala de los menesteres.

Si ya, encima restregádmelo por la cara, no os fastidia, yo a punto de echarme a llorar/tirarme por la ventana y ellos en plan parejita feliz.

-Iremos tu y yo Lily, esto es cuestión de prefectos. Pero déjame a mi a Black, que tu ya tuviste tu oportunidad el dia de la reunión de Prefectos. Ahora es el turno de Remus John Lupin de hacerse un hueco en la historia de Hogwarts y del mundo.

-Ale… otro con delirios de grandeza…

Alto ahí chavalin, que ese puesto del que hablas, es mío, m-i-o, ¿Te lo deletreo de nuevo? No te pases ni un pelo de listo, que te vigilo, y como no me gusta lo que vea, te corto la cabeza de un threstal y te lo meto en la cama.

Ejem, Lily, los threstals son invisibles, como se supone que vas a capturar a uno, y mucho menos, como se supone que vas a capturar a uno, y además cortarle la cabeza…

-Esta bien Remus, iremos tu y yo, pero lo de Bellita súper-malvada, ya lo decidiremos.

-Adelante.

* * *

_Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, hasta el proximo viernes!_

_Y dejadme un RR, que solo hay que darle a la pestañita esa de ahi abajo, que admas no hace falta estar registrados, andaa, que me hace una ilusion barbara cuando veo los emails de new rewiew._

_bkñs_

_...LunA..._


	7. Decir Te Quiero

_Hola!!_

_Bueno que sepais que tengo un metro con dibujos de mis historias, espero que los veais y firmeis mucho! ) La direccion la teneis en mi profile_

_Primero de todo, me gustaria haceros una **pregunta**. Yo hasta ahora, estuve escribiendolo todo a mano, y luego pasandolo al ordenador, ya que solo tenia acceso a el los viernes y sabados. Pero a partir de ahora podre escribir directamente en el ordenador todos los dias, asi que, y aqui viene la **pregunta**. Que preferis, capitulos mas largos cada dos semanas o mas o menos como hasta ahora y cada semana. Vosotros elegis._

_Y ahora los RR:_

_**-.Kriis**: Jeje, al final cambie el cap, pero espero que lo disfrutes igual. Un bicoo._

_**-BarbaraNakamura**: Cumpleañoos feliiz! cumpleañoos feliiz te deseeeo barbaraa cumpleaños feliiiz!! Este capitulo va dedicado especialmente para ti. Que lo disfrutes! _

_**-Samantha Black:** Te aseguro que no tan rapido como me gustaria, pero que se le va a hacer, nunca llueve a gusto de todos. Un bicoo._

_**-Laura Marina Lovegood**: Que sepas que eche de menos tu RR :( Espero que en este te acuerdes! Un beso!_

_-**Pali Evans**: Aqui tienes el cap! Recien salido de mi libreta! _

_**-Nanita**: Bueno, en este, aun no podras desahogarte, pero no te preocupes que para los siguentes ya le veras mas la melena..._

_**-Kili Black**: Hola!! Espero que disfrutes tb este cap. Un bicoo._

_**-Shadelight3:** u.u, eso de que me leas en clase, como suspendas menudo cargo de conciencia voy a tener... En fin. Espero que disfrutes el cap! Un bicoo._

_**-Silvia**: Gracias!! Un bicoo!._

_Y aqui esta... Recien escrito!..._

* * *

**Decir Te Quiero.**

Allá fuimos a la torre de Astronomía, Remus, y la parte más o menos integra de mí. Antes de abandonar la Sala Común, a la cual me vi cruelmente expulsada por la indiferencia de James, le escribí una alegre cartita a Bellita y Lucilú, por eso de que las formas es lo mas importante. Más o menos, era asi:

"Queridos Bellita y Lucilú:

Como yo si se escribir, os mando la carta de mi puño y letra, con letra dorada, y los puntitos de las "ies" con corazoncitos, porque vosotros lo valéis, solo espero que seáis capaces de leerla sin necesidad de un pobre elfo domestico al lado.

Remus y yo iremos a las 11 a la torre de astronomía para debatir pacíficamente la situación.

Un besito con cariño

Lilian Evans

Prefecta de Griffindor.

Y ahí se quedo el resto de mi valentía que me quedaba.

Si es que después de las batallitas verbales con Potter estoy hecha una porquería. Yo lo que quiero es irme a mi cuarto, ponerme el pijama de franela de cuando estoy enferma, agarrar un bote de nocilla y acurrucarme junto a los postes de la cama a esperar que llegue el lunes. Y dormir, dormir mucho, hasta que sea hora de ir a clase.

Solo tengo que decirle a Lupin que paremos. Que tengo miedo. Que tengo miedo porque estoy sola. Que estoy sola porque James no me quiere. Que James no me va a venir a buscar a ninguna reunión. Que no me va a volver a salvar. Que estoy irrevocablemente sola. Y además soy una cobarde.

Merecería estar en Huplepuff…

Soy una Huppie cobardica…

¡¡Mentira!! ¡Yo soy una leona, cabezuda y valiente!

¡Soy una leona y ni Potter ni ninguno podrán cambiar eso!

Ahora solo me lo tengo que creer…

-Remus… podemos parar un momentito… me mareo…

-¿Qué?

Pobrecillo, no me extraña que se asuste, pero de verdad que estoy mareándome…

-Mpfff

¿Adivináis quien fue la que dijo eso? Exacto, yo. Necesito que alguien me pegue una bofetada, a ver, si, mejor la chica esa manca de segundo… Cuando la vea se lo pido…

-Lily, tranquila, estamos en el aula de los telescopios al lado de la torre. No te preocupes, ¿aviso a alguien?

-No, no te preocupes, es que hoy no he desayunado, y la emoción…

-Vale, tranquila, en una hora y media tendrían que venir los Shitprefectos, pero conociéndoles vendrán en media hora a "tendernos una trampa"

-Remus, anda, ayúdame a levantarme y pongámonos en marcha.

Tenía los brazos como rellenos de algodón, y las piernas igual…. Fue un milagro que Remus me izase asi… (Lily, admítelo, que tu lo veas como tu amigo empollón no significa que no sea un Merodeador, guapo, cañón, tío bueno, ¡Quiero un hijo tuyo!)

Yo no quiero un hijo de Remus, hay ¡pero que digo! Lastima que Remus tenga esos pequeños problemas… (¿Licantropía? Desde cuando te importa) No, Lily, no, Blackcentrico y Potter.

-Yuhuuuu! Vamooos! Salid, sabemos que estáis aquiii!! No os escondáis, os acabaremos encontrandoooo! Sal pelirrojaa, Remusiiin, ¿Dónde estáis?

Genial, llegamos una hora y media antes y a los dos minutos aparecen ellos. No es justo. Existe una regla no escrita, que estipula que si alguien hace una conspiración contra otra persona, y la cita a una hora determinada, esa persona tiene derecho a un mínimo de media hora, antes de que el citado, llegando media hora antes para preparar otra trampa, aparezca. Asi que si Bellita aparece en plan brujecita del cuento y Lucilú como el caballero del bastón de plata…, si, porque cuando todos los diecisiete añeros, van con la varita, mellada, llena de huellas de dedos, y en ocasiones, ligeramente pringosa, en el bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros, (pese a la cantidad de seccionamientos de nalgas que hay por eso) pues Lucilú se enfunda sus pantalones negros, y con la varita de puño de plata, (regalo de mama y papa Malfoy el dia que al nene le nombraron prefecto) metida en un bastón.

Estoy segura que cuando Black y el se lo montan en vez de látigo usan bastón…

Jo… ¡Cada vez divago mas! Esto no puede seguir asi, que me desconcentro y no rindo, además, solo faltan 8 meses para los exámenes… Yo antes no era tan inconexa (vale, puede que solo un poco…) la culpa es de Potter. Su saliva debe tener algo nocivo… Será por eso por lo que las rubias-no-tan-rubias fans de Potter se vuelven aun mas idiotas después de liarse con el…

¡Pero yo no! Yo voy a viviiiiiir!! Voy a sobreviviiiiir! Caaadaaa seguuundooo quee… (Lily guapa, para, que de la Gaynor aun no se te pego nada….) Ok, vale, entiendo que cantar sea de esas pequeñas cosas que aun no hago a la perfección.

Y Jo, doble Jo. ¡¡Sigo divagando!!

-Te tengo sangre suciaa!!

¡¡Cabrón!! Hijo de madre Black!! ¡¡Porque me haces eso a mí!! Te odio James Potter!! Si no divagara por culpa de esa misteriosa sustancia alucinógena que producen tus glándulas salivares, ahora el imbecil de Lucilú Malfoy no me tendría atrapada…. Y además, me hubiera dado cuenta de que Bellita tenía a Remusin…

-¡¡Suelta eso que no te pertenece!!

Ooooooh, espera, ¿Qué hace James aquí? Da igual, Ooooooh.

Y además, viene en plan caballero andante. Y… ¿Quién es la única damisela en apuros que hay por aquí? Eh? ¿Quien? ¡¡Pues yo!! Quien si no…

-¡Ese mapa pertenece a los Merodeadores!

¿Qué? No… Tiene que ser una broma… ¿Pretende hacerme creer, oh cruel destino, que James, mi James, ha venido solo, por un, estúpido, puñetero y mugriento ¡MAPA!?

-Potter! ¡Capullo! ¡Estoy en peligro! ¡Es que las gafas te cortan el riego hacia el cerebro! ¡Lucius Malfoy me tiene atrapada!

-Perdona Evans, en un minutito te atiendo… Oye Bella, te propongo un plan mejor que este. Tú, yo, fresitas con nata y la sala de los menesteres.

…

… (Lily, vamos, despierta)

…

Yo…

No entiendo. Black, ¿y mi James?

¡¡Si!! ¡Porque el es mi James! ¡No el de Bellita…!

-¡¡James!! Te quierooo!!

-Oye Evans, entiendo que estas desesperada, pero siempre podremos tener nuestros asuntillos, en secreto claro…

¿Eh? ¿Como he sido capaz de olvidarme de que Lucilú me tenia agarrada? Bueno, por lo menos tiene fácil solución. Patadita/codazo por ahí, gracias pero no capullín por allaa…

Y al final solo me queda correr junto a un inconsciente Lupin, una flipada Bella, y mi James. Recalco el posesivo. Mi.

-Pottercito, ¿en serio crees que tendría algo contigo?

-Vale, replanteare la pregunta, ¿Qué tal si nos escapamos a Hosmeade?

Vale. Situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. Remus, no me odies…

-Aguamentii!!

Pobre Remus, en el fondo no se lo merece. Pero bueno, pensándolo bien, le he hecho un favor. Ahora todas podrán notar lo macizo que esta. ¡Menudos brazos! Si al final tanta licantropía y tanto acarrear libros en la biblioteca sirven de algo…

-Potter, como te lo diría, asi a la manera Griffindor… No.

-Esta bien, ¿Y un picnic junto al lago?

-Puaj, encima de Griffindor, cursi.

¡Esta recurriendo a la misma técnica que conmigo! Solo que mucho mas rápido... A mi nunca me pidió tres veces que saliera con el… Y mucho menos de tres maneras distintas…

-Remus! ¡Ayúdame! James quiere salir con Bellatrix Black!!

-Hay celos eh?

¿Celos? ¿Estoy celosa? ¡¡Yupiii!! Ahora ya tengo excusa para saltarme los exámenes (Eh?) Ah, no, claro, que eso "todavía" no es una enfermedad…

-Si, estoy celosa, ¿Pasa algo? Ahora ayúdame, James tiene una espalda y un pecho demasiado bonito como para que se lo destrocen a latigazos.

-Tranquila, lo salvaremos.

-Gracias Remus, eres un gran amigo.

-¡Sectusempra!! ¡¡Que me tienes harta chaval!!

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! ¡¡JAMES!!

¡No! Esa maldita de Black! ¡¿Cómo pudo?!

-Li-Lily, te-tequiero…

…

¿Os lo habéis creído?... Lo siento… Esque me hacia ilusión… En realidad, simplemente se cayó al suelo con las tripas rajadas. Como se le salga un intestino vomito. Que a mi las tripas siempre me dan mucho asco. Pero en fin, antes prefiero ver vísceras que dejar que Bella sea la enfermera de mi James.

-Eh, perdonad chicos, pero, ¿donde tenéis a Bárbara?

-Nakamura? Ah si, se escapo.

-¡Idiota! ¡No sirves para nada! Asi ensucias la sangre, ¡Escoria!

-Genial, gracias, me voy a buscarla. Lily, ¿Puedes sola?

-No se preocupe señor Lupin. Yo me encargare de ayudarla. ¿Se puede saber que ocurre aquí?

Genial. Voz de pito Flitwick, alias el enano ha vuelto a la carga. ¡Que guay! Por si alguien no lo ha notado antes, este tío me tiene manía. A ver cuanto tarda en quitarme puntos…

5

-La magia en los pasillos esta…

4

-Absolutamente prohibida por lo…

3

-Tanto 20 puntos menos para Slytherin…

2

-Y ud señorita Evans…

1

-5 puntos menos por llevar asi el uniforme…

A ver, el uniforme se lleva asi. Camisa desabrochada, corbata flojísima, minifalda, jersey corto, camisa anudada… etc. etc.

-Ahora Sr. Malfoy y Srta. Black, vayan inmediatamente a su sala común. Srta. Evans, ayúdeme a llevar al Sr. Potter a la enfermería.

Pregunta, ¿Porque no lo hace levitar? Es que este tío tiene un trastorno con el hechizo levitacional ¿o que? ¡Porque eso de llevar a James a cuestas cansa mucho!

Pero bueno, ahora en la enfermeria no se esta tan mal… Y mucho menos con James dormidito, cosa que tambien tendria que estar haciendo yo, porque vamos a las 10 un sabado, a ver quien esta despierto…

…

¿Y si lo despierto? La verdad esque tengo metodos donde elegir… El beso clasico, mirarle fijamente a ver si se da por aludido, taparle la nariz…

-Li-Lily?

Porras, ahora que me habia echo la ilusion de despertarle… ¿Y si lo vuelvo a dormir? Mejor que no, que no creo que le hiciera mucha gracia a Pomfrey, llegar y verme robandole cloroformo, y ademas ¿Cómo le explico a James por que estoy forzando y robando en los armarios privados de la enfermeria?

-Lily, ¿Estas bien?

Oh, que mono, el ahí, medio muerto, y se preocupa por mi…

-En realidad no. Estoy celosa, confusa, enfadada, alegre, deprimida y ademas me muero de ganas de besarte.

-Pues hazlo, nadie te lo impide. Es mas, yo mismote ayudaria si pudiera levantarme, asique mucho me temo que tendras que ponerte a mi altura…

Oh, que mono, ¿Le beso? Si, vale, ¡Alla voy! Deseadme suerte! (Pero que tonterias digo a veces…)

-Si quieres tambien te ayudamos nosotros ¡eh Canuto! Jo tio, pero como se te paso por la cabeza lo de mi prima, vale que este buena, pero declararte no es la solucion, que Rodolphus lo del peace&love aun no lo ha aprendidp. Pero por mi no os corteis, si acaso por Maggie que aun es muy inocente…

-JaJa Sirius, pero que chispa tienes.

JaJa, si Sirius, pero que chispa tienes, un chistecito mas de esos y le prendes fuego a Galicia…

* * *

Y Hasta aqui por hoy! Dejadme los RR con vuestras opiniones, que son las que mas cuentan!

Un bico.

...LunA...


	8. Escaparme de Hogwarts

Hola!! ¿Como estais? Yo bien, ya con las notas dadas y el castigo levantado. De ahi que os traiga este capitulo un jueves. Y prepararos, porque a partir de ahora, si me votais (o dejais RR) prometo aumentar el tamaño de los caps sin variar su fecha de publicacion!! xD

Weno, y anda, pasaros por mi metro, que yo venga a hacer dibujiños sobre la historia, y colgarlos ahi, y nadie me dice na... (Por si quereis la dire esta en mi Profile)

Y sin mas dilacion pasamos a los RR's!

-**Sinnita**: Soy Caperucita y a mi abuelita voy a ver, le llevo tortitas mantequilla, pan y miel. Tambien un lindo ramo, de flores le llevare, y una gran sorpresa y alegria le dare!! xD, espero que disfrutes del cap!!

-**Hela Morrigan**: Hola!! Muchas gracias, verdaderamente con este no tengo problemas al actualiza, porque la historia ya la tengo bastante definida, aun asi, espero ver como me desenvuelvo con otro que tengo por ahi escondido... Un beso!!

-**Nanita**: Entonces somos de la misma zona! + o - , aqui tienes a tu Severus, sin corbata y con el pelo lavado. Un beso!

-**Barbara Nakamura**: Hola!! Bueno, hoy no, pero el Sabado espero subir al metro, un dibujo de Barbara y Remus, el garabato esta hecho, solo falta que me acuerde. Espero que disfrutes el cap. Un beso!!

-**Nixi Evans**: Me alegro mucho que te guste!! A mi me gusta mucho escribirlo Un beso!!

-**shadelight3**: ... Bueno, espero que me entiendas, verdaderamente no se si tal y como hablo se me entiende bien, espero que asi sea... Un beso!

-**Silvia**: Para que no halla quejas. Un viernes no! El jueves!! Que lo disfrutes!! Un beso!

-**Kriis**: Mi niñaaa!! Que este cap no me lo alphabeteaste! xD bueno, espero que te guste y te haga sonreir!!Un besoo!

-**Mery Lupin**: Aqui tienes un cap mas, espero que lo disfrutes. Un besoo!

Y por fin, aqui os dejo el 8º capitulo!!

* * *

¡¡Noche de chicaaas

¡¡Noche de chicaaas!! Mascarillas faciales de color verde, pepinos en los ojos y ¡¡manicura perfecta!! Por fin llevare unas uñas decentes, no con grumos de esmalte y las cutículas pintadas… Yeaah, y además, así me podré enterar de los cotilleos, que parece mentira que no sepa si mis amigas tienen novio o no, bueno, Maggie, fijo que no, es mas, dudo que conozca la existencia de esa palabra, y menos refiriéndose a Blackie. Bárbara es harina de otro costal, ella es… mmm, a ver, para que se me entienda, hay que imaginarse un huracán, meterlo en el cuerpo de una chica canija con el pelo verde, y piercing en la nariz, mas o menos, así es Bárbara, seria muy propio de ella decirme algo tipo. "¿Lily sabes que?, Me he comprado una camiseta súper mona de colorinches que creo que le va a gustar mucho a mi novio, ¿Adam? ¿Quién es Adam? ¡Ahh! ¡Adam! Si mujer claro, no, pero con ese corté antes de salir con Remus, pero volvamos a la camiseta, es así, como con nubes de colores…" No es que sea frívola, solo, tiene otras prioridades, (frase copiada de Bárbara…) Pero en fin, volvamos a lo importante. ¡Noche de chicas! ¡Desfase y estrógenos! Porque de verdad que mi autoestima así lo requiere.

Repasemos mi día. Si, porque yo también quiero ser el centro de atención y el ombligo del mundo. Nada de solo una de esas cosas. Las dos. Yo quiero ser la prota. Y quiero un unicornio con alas, blanco, con traje a juego.

¿Y a que viene esto? Pues por una simple razón. Durante todo el día ha habido dos centros de atención. _Potter_ (y sí, vuelve a ser Potter) y Bárbara.

En cuanto Black entro en la enfermería (¿Mencione lo mucho que odio a Black?) Odio a Sirius Black, todos comenzaron a entrar en volandas por la puerta, incluidas el club de fans de Jamesin Potter, y ¿qué hizo él?, Nada. Se quedo dándoles conversación a todos, y a mí, que me den, total solo soy la chica a la cual en los últimos 4 años le has pedido salir/matrimonio/hijo 15.947 veces. ¡¡Y es que estábamos en un momento tan bonito!! El ahí tumbado, con el pelo aun más revuelto, las gafas en la mesilla, una cama... Y justo cuando estábamos a puntito de rozar nariz... va y entra Black. Con Maggie a rastras. Y después Bárbara diciendo algo sobre una cita con la chica que le hace los tintes. Y detrás, él mas cortado de todos, Remus, mi adorado Remus, ¿Por qué me colgué de Potter? Si Remus es mejor Si es cierto, que siguiendo la teoría de Black sobre las afinidades de una pareja, mi pelo y sus ojos no pegan, pero que se le va a hacer... Él es el único que le hablas de Escarapo El Liberador y sabe a que te refieres (El primer elfo domestico que reclamo la libertad y un sueldo. Acabo con la cabeza cortada y disecada. Su revuelta de la liberación duro 1 semana) Además, que más da que sea Licántropo, yo hijos, no quiero, que durante el 1º año vomitan, el 2º se caen por todas partes, de los 3 a los 18 piden cosas, y después, encima, se te instalan en casa hasta que te mueres. Para eso me compro un perro. Mismo cariño, menos gastos. Seguro que un perro no me pide unas zapatillas All Star ultimo modelo, personalizadas y firmadas por alguna súper estrella del baloncesto americano (a la venta en eBay por 1500 €, o por 500 galeones en netCaldero).

...

Vale, bien. Acabo de volver a divagar. ¡Pero avisadme! No quiero estar ahí, con cara de lerda, pensando lo mucho que odio a Potter, pero menudo culo que tiene...

En fin, que después de todo ese mal trago de la enfermería, vamos al Salón Comedor, y resulta que Black aparece y le suelta a _mi _James (Jo tía, que chaquetera, que hace un segundo era _ese Potter_) "Si quieres probar el estilo Slytherin, podemos quedar esta tarde a las 6 en la sala de los Menesteres. No tardes" ¡Y no va el estúpido de Potter y le dice que sí! Así que supongo que en estos momentos, James estará siendo atado por una cuero-llatrix para disponerse a ser victima de una sesión sado junto a Bellatrix Black. Jo.

Pero bueno, va a ver, porque voy a hacer una cosa. Les voy a decir a Maggie y a Bárbara que tengo que ir a la biblioteca. Agarro a Severus y me lo llevo a la sala de los Menesteres. Que quieres guerra James Potter? Pues guerra vas a tener. ¡Vas a conocer la ira roja! Y no, no voy a hacer que tengas dolores menstruales. Te voy a hacer desear tenerme como nunca antes lo has querido. Y después te diré que no (Lily, eso lo llevas haciendo 4 años) Si, pero esta vez será diferente. Porque esta vez, me veras con la persona que más aborreces de todo este mundo. Severus Snape. Muahhahahaha. Y además, aprovechare a mejorar mi risa malvada. Muahhahahaha

…

Vale, Houston tenemos un problema. Que hace Sev con una chica. Desde cuando tiene vida social. ¡¡Que es un marginado!! Y encima una rubia. Sev, cielito, a ti te gustaban pelirrojas. ¡A ti te gustaba yo! A ver que es eso de que andes con una chica que no sea yo. Esque esto es el colmo. Voy a acabar como Pince, vieja, arrugada, y _coqueteando_ con Filch. Jo, que soy alergica al polvo. La unica razon por la cual estudiaba era para huir de Potter y sus admiradoras, ninguna de ellas se acercaria a la biblioteca.

-Severus, quiero hablar contigo.

-Perdona Evans, ya me entere que tu antiguo admirador se largo con otra, pero ahora estoy demasiado ocupado como para ser usado como kleenex.

Pues te jodes. Punto. Vamos, y si no, no haberte puesto la camisa de tal forma que sea fácil de arrastrarte…

-Evans… Lily! Joder que no respiro… Lily!

-Mira Sev, te lo voy a explicar de forma clara, Black y mi James se lo están montando en la sala de los Menesteres…

-Black y Potter son maricas y además, ¿¿se lo montan juntos??

-¿Que? Primero de todo, se dice homosexual, lo de marica queda muy feo, además, hay gente que se llama asi. Segundo, me refiero a Bellatrix Black, no a Black.

-Ah vale, pues yo que tu iría haciendo solución de Murtlap, porque el látigo de Bella…

-¿Me lo cuentas por propia experiencia o de oídas?

Lo que faltaba, encima de zorra, puta, como le pase algo a mi James…

-De oídas… Por supuesto… Me ves capaz…

-Si.

-Bueno saberlo…

-Bueno, pues te explico el plan. Tu y yo, entramos ya sabes como…

-No, no lo se, ¿me lo explicas?

Odio cuando se pone asi… A ver, que no es lo mismo hablar de estos temas con una amiga que con Severus _Snivellus_ Snape. Solo espero que no me pregunte detalles…

-Pues, ya sabes, besándonos… y todo eso.

-Ah vale, pero, y ¿eso como se hace?

Bueno vale, ahora ya fijo que se esta cachondeando de mi. Pero que pasa, ¡que por estar depre me podéis tocar las narices todos! Vivir para oír…

-Pues mira bonito. Si aun no lo has aprendido, el próximo dia, le pides cita a Bellita y que te lo explique ella…

-Mira Lily, yo no lo veo bien. Se que me pretendes utilizar para darle celos a Potter, ¡pero de verdad que ese no es el camino!

-Pareces uno de esos predicadores que van de puerta en puerta, vamos, concéntrate en encontrar a James que estamos en el pasillo de los Menesteres.

James Potter, prepárate a sufrir. Primero dejare que Bellita disfrute con su látigo, pero luego, serás mío, tendrás que ver como le meto la lengua a Snape hasta... bueno... dejémoslo en que te parecerá que le meto la lengua a Snape... aunque, pensándolo bien... ¡Hoy se ha lavado el pelo! Eh! Seguro que lo hizo para quedar con esa... Jo, esto es aun más deprimente. Mi amigo el paria marginado es ahora el rey de las féminas. Y yo, he pasado de ser la prefecta perfecta, a ser la-tía-que-le-dijo-que-no-a-Potty-y-se-arrepintió. Y encima en solo 24 horas. Porque recordemos que ayer, mas o menos por estas horas, James me estaba diciendo lo maravillosa que era, por haber salvado el mundo. Y hoy... Blegh. Para que decir nada. No mola ser yo. Debían de tener razon los que decían que los pelirrojos estaban malditos...

Pero ahora, respira (respiro) relájate (me relajo) péinate un poco (mejor que no...) un botón menos a la camisa... (Eso, eso, que se lo crea...)

-Sev, anda, majo, quítate la corbata, ¿Por qué llevas uniforme si los sábados podemos llevar lo que nos de la gana?

-Estamos en el colegio, y además, ahí que ser formales.

-Vale... mira, despéinate un poco más... Y adelante.

Bien, que será mejor, abrir, risita y morreo; o entrada con morreo ya incorporado...

Bueno, la cara de flipe de Sev se nota menos con la mía delante... Así que ale. A por ello Leona.

-Lily, ¿tu estas segura de estos?

-No vamos a tener un hijo, es solo un besito inocente... Asi que calla y bésame.

Jo, este tío si que actúa bien...

...

Actúa mejor que James...

-Lily!!

-Mira a la pelirroja, lo inocente que parecía.

-¿esque hoy es el dia de trabemos amistad con Serpientes?

-Dímelo tu Evans. Yo a Black no le he tocado ni un pelo.

-Eso es cierto sangre sucia, te lo puedes quedar. Es demasiado blandito para mí.

-No hay nadie como alguien de tu propia especie, eh Black?

Mierda. Ya la fastidiaste Snape. Ahora James se dará cuenta de todo. Y yo quedare fatal.

-Vaya Evans, parece que a la prefecta perfecta le acaban de dar un plantón. Otra vez.

-Mira Potter, no tienes derecho a decirme nada, mira con quien estas tu aquí.

-Pero perdona, yo no he venido aquí para darle celos a nadie.

Esta bien, intente subir muy alto... Y me caí. Ahora hay que pagar las consecuencias.

-Y dime, ¿donde esta tu Bellita?

-Dime tu, ¿Dónde esta Quejicus?

Nota mental. No confiar nunca más en Severus, ya sabia yo que las pintas de psicópata de Black le molaban demasiado. (Apuntado)

-Lo siento mucho.

¿Dije yo eso? (si, me pareció un buen modo de empezar una reconciliación)

-¿Ah si? ¿Y que es lo que sientes?

Mira tío, a tocar los ovarios a otra parte.

-Todo.

-Veras Evans, no todos somos tan inteligentes como tu, así que dime ¿Qué sientes?

Ok, esta bien, ahora me confieso y me declaro yo. Pero a la próxima te toca a ti. Que ya va siendo hora...

-Siento haber venido aquí con Severus. Siento haberte dicho tantas cosas...

-Vaya, lamento que me llamaras guapo...

¿Eh? Este tío me esta tomando el pelo... Espera, ¡No esta enfadado conmigo! A decir verdad, tiene esa cara de... (¿James?) De medio serio, medio alegre...

-Eh, también siento no haberte podido besar en la enfermería...

-Ves, eso es algo que yo también siento. Pero gracias a Dios es algo que se puede arreglar.

Yupiii!! Eso, eso, vamos arreglarlo todo, como si quieres arreglar todo lo estropeado del castillo. Yo te ayudo.

-¿Pero sabes que? Prefiero dejar las cosas asi. Generalmente cuando se estropea algo, hay un motivo detrás.

¿¿Eh?? ¡Pero yo te quiero! ¡Que ya tenia los fuegos artificiales preparados! ¡Que no me puedes dejar asi! Además, no siempre hay un motivo para todo…

-Pero… ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Relájate, piensa en otra cosa. ¡Corre!

-… ¡Lily!

Ya es tarde, tarde para que me hables y para que vuelva. Sigue corriendo Leona.

¿Pero donde estoy?

Hay demasiados árboles…

Auch!! Mierda. Estoy perdida, magullada, con mi blusa nueva rota por culpa de una rama y el corazón destrozado.

Y Maggie se reía mucho cuando leía lo de los corazones rotos…

A ver Lily, estas en medio del bosque prohibido. ¿Qué hacer? (siguee la luuuz) Que no, no estoy muerta… (Esa luz no, la de las casas que tienes delante) ¡¡Ostras!! Acabo de atravesar el Bosque Prohibido, ¡si los merodeadores se enteraran, me harían merodeadora de honor! (Lily, céntrate, y fíjate en las casas, que dan mucho yuyu…)

Vale, que hacer cuando estas, en la parte chunga del único pueblo enteramente mágico de Europa… (1º coge tu varita)

…

Emm, vale, ¿si me concentro mucho lograre hacer que vuelva? (Pero que clase de Prefecta perfecta sale de su cuarto, sin varita…) ¿Una cutre? (Esta bien, con ese espejito tan mono, que tenéis tú y Maggie, avísala.) Siii! ¡El espejo si que lo traje!!...Roto… (Lily, tu nivel de perfección esta decayendo mucho…) Normal. Sigo sosteniendo que la saliva de Potter tiene alguna sustancia alucinógena. (Esta bien, otro dia la analizamos. Ahora, observa el perímetro e intenta localizar algún lugar conocido.) ¡Eso si que lo puedo hacer! Ademas, ahí esta el bareto ese del loco con una cabra… Me acerco, y pregunto como puedo llegar a Cabeza de Puerco, y desde allí, tomare un taxi y para el colegio (Un pequeño fallo. Radio Taxi no llega hasta Hosmeade) Bueno, pues un Radio Threstall, que mas da.

Adelante, eres una leona, además, no creo que se extrañen en verme aparecer…

…

Por lo menos no demasiado…

-Eh niña, no crees que te has perdido, ven conmigo que te enseño el camino…

-No gracias.

¿Lily? Un idiota baboso se te insinúa, y tú le respondes "no, gracias"

-Ya la has oído, además, viene conmigo…

¿James? Pero que tío. ¿Como sabe siempre donde estoy? Aunque bueno, le prefiero a el, que no a este orangután que mas bien parece que es un cruce entre un trol y algo parecido-pero-peor-que-un-trol.

-James…

-Cállate de una puta vez Evans, y haz el favor de venir conmigo sin que te tenga que arrastrar.

James…

-¡Pero como se te ocurre atravesar el bosque asi! ¡Tu sabes la cantidad de animales carnívoros mas grandes que tu, que podrían haberte comido! ¡Y lo peor es que me dejaste asustadísimo! ¡No te puedes ni imaginar lo mal que lo pase! ¡Si te hubiera sucedido cualquier cosa, la culpa seria mía! Pero tú siempre tan campante. ¡Como Caperucita!

-James…

-Evans, cualquier cosa que me puedas decir no van a arreglar nada las cosas. Asi que vente, ponte la capa y no te separes mucho de mí. Y sobre todo estate calladita.

Bien, ahora vas a ver lo calladita que puedo estar con la lengua fuera de la boca. Ahora si que van a haber fuegos artificiales.

Y tooomaa beeesoooo!!

-¿Quieres que siga callada?

-…Por mi…

-Mejor volvemos al colegio.

-Vale…

¡¡Ja Ja Ja!! ¡¡La prefecta perfecta vuelve a la carga!!

* * *

Qe os parecio?? Contestadme!! Que cada vez que alguien deja un RR, un hada vuelve a la vida!! xD(ver Peter Pan, la pelicula)

Un besooo!!

...LunA...


	9. Suicidarme pero no suicidarme

Hola!! Siento muchisimo el retraso! Pero se me juntaron un bloqueo mental, con un problemilla con el lapiz de memoria...

_Como no tengo mucho tiempo, solo decir que gracias a _**_kili Black,Hela Morrigan, Barbara Nakamura, Nanita, Sinna Etherion, Silvia y Nixi Evans_ **

_Y sin mas dilacion, aqui esta el 9 capitulo de la historiaa!!_

* * *

**Suicidarme pero no suicidarme**

Volver al colegio con James estuvo bien, hay que considerar que por su culpa (Lily, cariño, que James por ahora no tiene dos lenguas y cuatro manos…) llegamos tarde al colegio. Así que en vez de entrar como la gente normal, descubrí el secreto mejor guardado de los Merodeadores. ¡Son animagos ilegales! Que fuerte. Ahora entiendo porque a mi James le llaman Cornamenta. No es porque su primera novia le pusiera los cuernos, ¡es que se transforma en ciervo! Lo que me lleva a pensar que en el fondo, mi subconsciente lo sabia (yo lo sabia) pues, si no ¿cómo se explica que mi patronus sea un cervatillo? (¡A que es bonito!) Y yo todos estos años pensando que tenia un trauma infantil con Bambie… ¡Pues no! Es que secretamente estaba enamorada de James. ¿Por qué todo el mundo lo sabia menos yo? (Yo lo sabia…) Pero bueno, sigo contando, que la historia tiene tela. Estábamos ahí tranquilamente, dialogando razonadamente (aun sigo sorda por tus gritos…) cuando el va, y dice, "súbete a mi espalda, atravesaremos el bosque antes" y se convierte en ciervo. Y en vez de entrar por la puerta, ese artilugio utilizado para entrar y salir, tuve que atravesar el bosque, de nuevo. Y conocí a esas criaturitas tan monas, que James tenia miedo que me comieran, Acromantulas. Gracias a Dios que Hagrid, resulto ser su dueño (Típica mascota de Hagrid, carnívora, con colmillos venenosos, solo les faltaba volar…) Así que considerablemente mas despeinada, acabamos en los jardines del colegio, nunca había amado tanto la hierba cuidadosamente cortada, los árboles sin ramas asesinas (no te acerques al sauce…) y lo peor de todo es que seguramente, Bárbara y Maggie ya se habrían zampado todo el chocolate que le mangamos a Remus para la ocasión. Y conociendo a Bárbara, a estas alturas estaría bailando por ahí en ropa interior con la botella en la mano… Seguro que no me esperaron… Y ahora me he quedado sin noche de chicas. ¡Gracias Potter!

Jo.

-Buenas noches Lily.

¿Qué? Ah, ya, las escaleras separadas, habitaciones separadas, camas separadas…

-Buenas noches James.

…

¡Vamos hombre! ¡Cobarde! ¿En el bosque me besas y ahora no? Muy bien, pues ahí te quedas.

-Te quiero.

¡¡Ooooooh, pero que mono es!! Pero sigo enfadada. Así que el beso de buenas noches que te lo de Black. Bueno, mejor no, que si Maggie se entera que ando moviendo hilos para que Black y Potter se besen, me clavara una de sus bonitas cosas puntiagudas.

Bueno, y ahora me voy a la habitación, que con un poco de suerte aun les quedan un par de botellas y algo del chocolate de Lupin.

-Pasaaameee la boteeellaaaaaaa.

Vaya, o Match&Daddy, están en la habitación, o Remus va a confiscar las botellas. ¡Bien! Así podré acceder a ellas más fácilmente cuando las esconda en el armario de los prefectos.

-¡¡No la acaaparesss tanto Remusiin!! Vamos, dame un besitoo andaa. Con saboor a chocolatee!

-¡¡Holaa chicas!! ¡Estoy viva! ¡Pasa ese chocolate Bárbara!

-Lily, ¡prefecta perrfecta!

Ays mis niñas, ¡os quiero! Sois la caña, ¡me guardasteis mocho y chocolate blanco!, (Lily, que el mocho solo le gusta a Remus, y el chocolate blanco no es de Lupin) vale, no, sois muy cutres, os zampasteis el resto, y me dejasteis las sobras…

-¡¡Reeemuuuus!! Te quieeroo, ¡eres un tío cañonn de putiisima madre! ¡¡Dame un beso macizo!!

-¡Bárbara! No, no te me acerques, soy peligroso. Soy un licántropo, hago ¡Auuu! A la lunaa…

-¡Hazmee Auuuuu Reeemuuuus! ¡Quiero ser tu luna!

-Vale, repasemos la situación. Black y Maggie, desaparecidos. Aunque, pensándolo bien, se oye la ducha de fondo… Remus y Bárbara, están declarándose mutuamente, aunque dudo que Bárbara se acuerde de algo… Nunca lo hace… Así acabo con el piercing en la nariz… Y yo sobria. Y sin James. (Vete a dormir) Si, claro, estos aquí de fiestas y yo durmiendo… (Hay un cuarto vacío, con un chico guapísimo…) Ah, claro, si, me iré a dormir, pero mejor, al cuarto de los merodeadores…

Toc toc.

-Frankie, ¡sabes que puedes pasar! No te nos vuelvas tan remilgado como Lunático…

-James, no soy Longbotton. Soy yo.

-¡JODER!

¿Perdona? Yo vengo, toda guapa (ni te cambiaste de ropa…) esperando tener un ratito con el (porque en tu cuarto no te quieren…) con chocolate incluido mmm… (¿Se lo piensas mangar a Remus? Porque tu no tienes de na'…)

-James, ábreme o abro.

Situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas, y yo me siento muy sola…

No me queda más remedio que abrir…

-Joder Lily!!

Uff.

Uffffffffff.

¡¡Dios Mío!! (Eso, egoísta, solo tuyo…) ¡Pero que macizo esta James!

-Lily, pareces algo sofocada, ¿te ocurre algo?

¡Agua! Mejor no… ¡¡Tu!! ¡Guapo!

-Guapo…

-¿Qué has dicho?

¿Qué que he dicho? Que te quiero a ti, tío bueno, cachas, ¡pero como se te ocurre aparecer en pantalón de pijama! Con lo necesitada que estoy yo…

-James…

-¿Lily? De verdad yo te veo sofoc…

Cállate de una vez… Que si tu saliva es toxica yo me quiero intoxicar. Si tu piel es de ácido, quiero quemarme. Y si tu pelo son espinas, voy a arañarme las manos, los brazos, la boca…

-Lily, esto no es propio de ti…

-¡Que te calles! Estoy intentando besarte, ¿porque no puedes tratarme como a las chicas de tu club de fans? Con ellas te vas a la cama en un santiamén…

-Veras Lily, es mas complicado.

-Si, mucho mas. Cuando yo quiero, tu no. Y cuando a mi me dan mis ligeros y ocasionales ataques de histeria leve, tu si. Necesitamos un calendario.

-¿Para?

-Vamos a ver… Quitamos las lunas llenas, los días de partidos de quidittch, la semana que estoy con la regla, la semana antes de que me venga… ¿Tienes algo en contra de los años bisiestos?

-No…

-Vale, entonces, mas o menos, contando con que no tenga ninguna situación estresante que me pueda alterar, y que tu ganes la copa… Podremos estar juntos en julio.

-¿Y las notas?

-Ah, vaya, que despiste. (Pierdes facultades…) Bueno, entonces nada. Va a ser mejor que me vaya con Sev, el es mas tranquilo…

-¡Que! No, ni de coña. Ya que has venido no te vas a ir con las manos vacías…

-Bueno, si tienes algo de chocolate de Remus no me negare…

Y algún que otro beso… mimito… caricia… o similares… Si total yo soy una chica de gustos sencillos (claro, solo te conformas con lo mejor. Fácil.)

-De eso no me queda… Pero te lo cambio por un vale.

-¿Qué tal si mejor me quedo aquí a dormir contigo?

-Nunca pensé que la prefecta Lily Evans acabase queriendo meterse en mi cama…

-Perdona, es prefecta perfecta. Y no me quiero meter en tu cama, bueno, si, pero solo para dormir, que en la mía no me quieren…

-¡Cómo no va algo a quererte, si solo pegas patadas de vez en cuando, mordiscos rara vez, y nunca una palabra mal sonante cruza tu boca!

-Cariñin, ¿a ti te gusta el día del padre?

-¿Qué? Bueno, es un día normal ¿no?

-Pues o paras de tocarme las narices o te dejo sin celebrarlo el resto de tu vida.

-¡¡Vas a matar a mi padre??

-No…Pensaba hacer uso de tus genitales…

-Bueno cariño, si eso era lo que querías, se puede arreglar rápido...

-¿A ti también te fascina el arte de elaboración de las empanadas tradicionales?

-Uggg, no exactamente...

Vaya, yo que pensaba que me iba a soltar un discurso sobre los trastornos que puede causar la castración, así como su ilegalidad a la hora de mutilar a humanos, y no, se queda ahí, con cara de "Lily no serás capaz, bueno, si que lo eres"

-Si intentas hacerme eso, salto por la ventana.

¿-¿Cómo vas a saltar? Pero ¡tu este loco! Te matarías,¡de aquí al suelo hay muchísima altura!

-Esta bien, saltare.

-¿Qué?

¿Esque este niño no entiende nada? ¡Le estoy diciendo que no salte!

-Adiós hermosa Lily, ha sido un placer conocerte.

James! ¡No!

...

Acaba de saltar.

...

Esto parece Peter Pan, aquí tampoco hay ruido de agua, ni movimientos sospechosos...

Yo no veo nada... ¿Dónde estará su cadáver? No se mucho de antropología, pero cuando los huevos se caen al suelo hacen Chofff...

-AAAAAHHHH

Tengo que dejar de soltar esos gritos tan poco propios de una Griffindor...

-¡¡Relájate pelirroja y disfruta!!

Estaba cayendo al vacío con James sobre mi espalda, sabiendo que me iba a estrellar, ¡y me pide que me relaje!

Plof.

...

Un momento. Estoy sobre la cama. Sobre la cama de James. En su habitación. ¡Tras intentar saltar por la ventana!

-Jajajajjajaaa

-James Potter, ¡porque no me avisaste!

-No hubiera tenido tanta gracia jajajajajaa

-Pues me voy.

-No mujer no...

Si yo fuera yo me iría, pero yo no soy yo. Soy una versión incompleta de mi misma, que cuando James Potter la abraza, con su espalda desnuda, los ojitos Bambie, y la barbilla pegada casi al cuello... No puede pensar...

-Quédate...

-Vale... Pero... ¿Tienes chocolate de Remus?

-Je je.

Risas sobre mi cuello... ¡Me encanta! Creo que es mi sensación favorita. Después de esa, de cuando estas bajo el sol, el primer día que te pones ropa de verano, y el sol parece que te quiere fundir el cerebro... (Pobrecita, ¿haces eso muy a menudo?)

-Tengo todo el chocolate que quieras. Y si no, vuelvo a Honeydukes a comprarte mas.

-Yo te quiero a ti.

-¿Me quieres?

-Muchísimo. ¿Y tu a mi?

-¿Aun lo dudas pelirroja?

¡¡Bien!!

Ups.

...

Porras. Me olvide.

Tenia castigo con el enano, hace aproximadamente... 10 horas...

¡Hey! ¡Ya tengo las diez cosas!

Si cuento estos dos últimos días... Mas un as que me guardo en la manga... ¡Tengo la redacción hecha! ¡Bien por mi! Soy la caña... Aunque en la próxima salida a Hosmeade me voy a comprar una recordadora, o una agenda. Y pienso comprar Cloroformo. Seguro que el tío aquel del bar sabe de algún sitio donde me lo dejen baratito y poco alterado...

¡Mañana castigo con Flitwick! Ya me lo imagino... "¡Señorita Evans esta Ud. castigada! ¡Escriba esa redacción y acábela antes de que considere la idea de hablar con el director para que tramite su expulsión por inepta!" Pero quien se cree... Llamarme inepta a mi... La prefecta perfecta... _Enano_...

* * *

Como ya visteis es muy cortito... Pero asi, teneis mas tiempo para dejarme un RR! Y recordad, por cada RR dejado, un hada renace!!

Un bicooo

...LunA...


	10. Escribir esa redacción

Hola!!

Disculpad este retraso, pero a esas fantasticas criaturas llamadas profesores les dio la gana de poner 3 examenes en 2 dias... Asi que estuve algo liadilla, pero para compensar, empece a subir una serie de Viñetas sobre Sirius Black, otra serie de viñetas sobre situaciones totalmente inverosimiles (algo variadillo y bastante gracioso a mi parecer) Otra historia sobre Lily&James (totalmente separada de esta) y un one shoot sobre un Sirius Black algo macabro. Si, se lo que estareis pensando, esta ahi, escribe de todo menos de esto... pero bueno, que se le va a hacer.

Los RR, los contestare en un RR aparte, en este capitulo.

Un beso!!

* * *

**Escribir esa Redacción...**

Lily, ¡despierta! Que son menos cuarto, tienes 14 minutos antes de que Flitwick entre por esa puerta, atraviese el aula y te coja la redacción. Vamos, que no quiero quedarme todas las tardes. Y menos ahora, que falta una semana para Halloween y James ha prometido llevarte a Hogsmeade para comprar un vestido decente.

Lily, vamos. Tú puedes. ¡Animo Leona!

Yo puedo. Yo puedo. Yo puedo. Vale, convencida estoy. Ahora, ¿Quién convence a mi inspiración?

A ver.

"Si muriera mañana, las diez cosas que me gustaría hacer son muy variadas. La verdad es que en mi lista original había más de 10, pero considero que estas son las más importantes.

-Como a muchas alumnas del colegio, una de las cosas que me gustaría hacer, seria lavarle el pelo al alumno Severus Snape. Considero que tiene un pelo precioso, que prescindiendo de su habitual capa de grasa, puede llegar a ser Pelo Pantene. (Por si no lo sabe, Pantene, es una marca de champús muggles, que cada año organiza un concurso de belleza capilar.)

Como prefecta, considero que las normas tienen que ser cumplidas a rajatabla, pero si alguna vez se me permitiera desoírlas, lo primero que haría, seria meterme en la habitación de los merodeadores, para saber que ocultan bajo sus camas. De echo, ya tengo hecho un perfil de cómo podría ser cada armario. El del alumno Remus Lupin, estaría todo ordenado. Con un mapa lunar pegado, por-lo-que-usted-ya-sabe. Y un montón de chocolate… Negro, 95 cacao, 85, 75, con leche; con leche y avellanas; con leche, avellanas y almendras enteras; belga; suizo; blanco… y con el cepillo de dientes al lado. Eso tiene que ser así, porque si no, no me explico como aun no tiene ni un solo empaste.

En la cama de Sirius Black debe haber un póster pegado en el cabezal. Para que pueda contemplarse por la noche y decir. "¡Oh! Pero que guapo soy…" Yo eso, lo denomino "Blackcentrismo" Porque tacharlo de egocéntrico, al igual que a muchos otros mortales, seria demasiado para Sirius Orión Black. El niño malo de la familia. Dentro del armario, desorden aparte, seguramente habrá un "horario" a seguir con sus admiradoras: "El lunes con Menganita, el martes con Fulanita, el miércoles con... oh, porras, le dije a James que iría con él a Honeydukes... bueno, supongo que a... emmm, ¿Susana? ¿Alicia? Bah, alguna se me acercara diciéndome que había quedado con ella."

Si Profesor, esa es la cara oculta del alumno Black (Sirius) No es el alumno despreocupado e irresponsable, en realidad es bastante organizado, pero claro, es tal su "caché" que a veces se ve obligado a quedar con mas de una alumna a la vez. Sirius Black se debe a sus admiradoras. A fin de cuentas, fueron ellas las que le eligieron alumno del año...

Pero en fin, una vez explorado el territorio enemigo, seguiría rompiendo normas. Lo reconozco profesor, si pudiera, sin que mi conciencia protestase, me escaparía a Hosmeade con los Merodeadores, se que son unos delincuentes en potencia, (entre Ud. y yo, sobre todo James Potter) pero tienen una capa... (Tacha eso Lily, ¡tacha eso!) Quiero decir, tienen una habilidad especial para escabullirse de la manera más insospechada.

Y bueno profesor, ya que estamos en el pueblo, porque no aprovechar para acercarse a ese garito con música tan "agradable" ¡puede que incluso haga doblete! Lo reconozco, me haría mucha ilusión, pero por desgracia, parece que las pelirrojas, pecosas y flacuchas, solo son fantasía para James Potter, ¡Ah! Y llegados a este punto le tengo que agradecer que me haya puesto este castigo, porque he podido comprobar, que a mis casi 17 años, puedo estar equivocada, no se si Ud. lo sabe, pero a mi me llamaban la "Prefecta Perfecta". Pero reconozco que en el fondo yo también tengo imperfecciones, entre ellas la de odiar durante 6 años a James Potter, este fin de semana me ha ayudado mucho, porque aunque usted no este al corriente de ello, en el colegio hubo DOS intentos de conquista mundial por parte de nuestros maravillosos y geniales amigos (¿¿Los Elfos??) los Slytherin. Como ve, yo no utilizo ese despreciable término de Shittherin. Solo porque seamos mejores que ellos, no significa que se lo tengamos que repetir a todas horas. De ahí radica el que seamos geniales, no lo andamos pregonando por ahí, es algo que se nota, se siente, el espíritu Griffindor siempre esta presente. Si en algún momento tienes un problemón, llama a los hijos de Godric, ¡Tenemos la solución! Ve como yo puedo ser comentarista de Quidditch? Se me un montón de anuncios Muggles que se pueden adaptar fácilmente para favorecer a mi casa, pero no se preocupe, que si lo desea, puedo hacer también alguno para los Raven.

...

-Señorita Evans, ¿tiene ya esa redacción terminada?

-Hola profesor Flitwick! ¿Cómo se encuentra hoy? Esa túnica le sienta particularmente bien, le resalta los ojos.

-Señorita Evans, no tengo tiempo para sus excusas baratas, asi que haga el favor de entregarme ese pergamino, considero que 4 días de castigo, de los cuales solo ha acudido 3, son mas que suficientes para realizar una simple redacción, que de ser mas inteligente, habría realizado fuera de horas.

-Perdone profesor, pero la tengo terminada, solamente esperaba que me permitiese pasarla a limpio.

-No, esta ya en 6º curso, considero que seis años de educación mágica, y varios anteriores de educación muggle, son suficientes para enseñar a la gente normal, que los trabajos no se entregan a tinta de colores, en un pergamino pintarrajeado... ¡Por Merlín! ¿Este soy yo? Muy bien señorita Evans, venga conmigo, si no quiere respetarme a mi, espero que por lo menos respete al director. Parece una broma de mal gusto, que alguien como usted sea la encargada de velar por el bienestar de los alumnos.

Increíble, por un simple garabato de nada, me lleva a ver a Dumbledore, ¡Pero si ni siquiera se le reconoce! Bueno vale, que ponga "enano carbón" por debajo no ayuda, ni tampoco dibujar a Hagrid a su lado... Bueno, no creo que Dumbledore se lo tome a mal, el siempre me apoyo y me halago en todo...

-Aquí estamos señorita Evans, ¡Xacia!

Si hay dos cosas que me resultan muy aburridas en Hogwarts, son, ver girar, muy lentamente, la estatua que lleva a las habitaciones de Dumbledore, y ver moverse las escaleras. Si, el primer año me parecía súper emocionante, y cuando me dieron el puesto de Prefecta, me quede alucinada al ver moverse la estatua, y sentir girar la escalera bajo mis pies. Pero cuando llevas 1 año haciéndolo, y te das cuenta que se mueve tan lentamente que puedes subir, saltar desde lo alto, y volver a subir, que podrías volver a saltar (prefiero no hacerlo, me parece algo peligroso) y subir, y llegar a tiempo a las habitaciones de Dumbledore; empiezas a recordar con cariño, esos rápidos ascensores modernos, con un espejo grande, mal iluminado, donde no se te ven los granos ni las manchas.

Nota mental, hacerle análisis a James. Sigo divagando. (Tomo nota.)

-Ah! Señorita Evans, justo a usted la quería ver, tienen organizado ya el tema del baile de Halloween?

-Vera profesor Dumbledore, yo a esta alumna le había mandado un simple castigo, que consistía en escribir una redacción. Y lleva ya 4 días para hacerlo, bueno en realidad 3, porque ayer, decidió que tenia cosas mejores que hacer, ¿Verdad Señorita Evans?

-Vera profesor, en mi defensa tengo que alegar que estaba salvando al mundo, y que lamento mucho haber hecho esos dibujos.

-Bien Lillian, el arrepentimiento es bueno, y como has pedido disculpas, estoy seguro que con restarle un par de puntos a Griffindor, será suficiente. Asi que 10 puntos menos para Griffindor, y asunto arreglado. Y por cierto, cuénteme como salvo Hogwarts, porque, aunque le parezca sorprendente, no estoy al tanto de dicho asunto.

-Vera Director. Ya sabe como son esos Slytherin, pretendían acobardar al resto de las casas, y encima ya sabe lo que paso el viernes, asi que tuve que ir sola, y en la votación Xenón voto a favor de los Sly, aunque pese a ello ganamos, asi que gracias a mi el colegio no va a tener que aguantar una fiesta elitista a cargo de los Slytherin.

-Oh vaya, tendré que hablar con el profesor Slughorn, parece que esta vez la señorita Black, se ha excedido en sus funciones. Pero no se preocupe por ello.

Voy a fundar el club de fans de Dumbledore, lo juro. ¡Este tío mola! Parece mentira que tenga… bueno, algún pelo oscuro le queda, pero en su mayoría lo tiene blanco… Yo diría que ronda los 60, pero bien llevados, que no por nada es amigo de Flamel, seguro que se pasan cachitos de piedra filosofal, ahí, a escondidas del resto del mundo… ¡Claro! Ya se porque Flitwick esta tan amargado. Sabe que Dumbledore tiene algo de piedra filosofal. ¡Pero no la comparte! Pobre Flitwick…

-Por cierto señorita Evans, el señor Potter no podra escaparse con usted a Hosmeade, ya que tiene un castigo muy importante e ineludible. Pero estoy seguro que al señor Black no le importara utilizar esa "capita" y acompañarla.

En momentos así entiendo porque Dumbledore es director de Hogwarts. Es que se entera de todo… Y yo que pensaba que lo de la capa era alto secreto… Solo espero que no sepa lo del mapa, porque un objeto como ese, alteraria la calma y la paz de Hogwarts. Sobre todo ahora, que la version mejorada de sexto curso, incluye, entre otras fabulosas funciones, un detector de contraseñas, totalmente seguro y de actualizacion inmediata, y ¡una fabulosa cinta de goma muggle de la mejor calidad, para mantenerlo siempre enroyado! Con esas mejorias, ¿quien no lo compraría? Vamos, ¡sería el articulo estrella de NetCaldero! Y si James se hace millonario, y se casa conmigo, yo tendria acceso al dinero… Bah, y para que. Me niego a ser una Slytherin millonaria, no aceptarían a mis padres, y sin ellos, ¡Ni a la vuelta de la esquina!

Petunia se puede quedar en casa.

Jo, ahora tendre que ir a Hosmeade con Black, y en vez de estar liandome a besos con James en un probador, tendre que esperar a que Maggie acabe de devorar a mordiscos a Black.

Cosas de la vida.

Asi que ahora me tengo que ir a Hosmeade, que pereza…

Casi mejor espero a James, enfrente del aula de Slughorn hay una baldosa muy comoda para estar sentado encima…

Pero por si acaso me llevo un libro. Que aunque pensar en James sea entretenido, me apetece acabar de leer Jane Eyre.

* * *

Buenoo, antes de nada, decir que esto **no se acaba aqui**! Que aunque no tenga Lily y James para rato, prometo seguir escribiendo paridas mil.

Un bicoo

...LunA...


	11. Consumir substancias ilegales

_Hola!! _

_Perdon por el retraso, pero llevo una semanita de examenes..._

_Como no me da tiempo a contestar rr, solo agradecer a **Evasis, Laurus cullen weasley, Nanita, Nixi Evans, Barbara Nakamura y Silvia**. ¡Gracias!_

**

* * *

**

Consumir substancias ilegales.

5 minutos.

10 minutos.

30 minutos.

45 minutos.

¿Por qué tarda tanto James?

Vale, la huerfanita y el ciego son bastante aburridos cuando hay lo has leído varias veces seguidas.

¿Dónde se ha metido James?

Está bien me voy a buscar a Remus.

Remuus, ¿donde estaaas?

Oh, esto va a quedar archivado para siempre en mi lista de momentos románticos más bonitos. En el top ten, estamos James y yo, en el pasillo de delante de la sala de prefectos, en la habitación de los merodeadores, en ese pasillo abandonado, mientras Black y Maggie se daban el lote... (Lily, en ese momento, no te llego a tocar...) en la habitación de los merodeadores (Lily, te repites) que no, me refiero al día que armaron fiesta en la habitación, pero se lo bebieron todo y yo me tuve que marchar al cuarto de James... Vale, de acuerdo, Remus y Bárbara abrazaditos y dándose besitos en plan meloso, esta bastante bien, pero no, lo siento, soy muy exigente en ese sentido. En el top 100 entra, porque aun no he sido capaz de rellenarlo, pero en el puesto 99, que como ya he dicho, el top ten es para mí.

-Ejem.

...

Ale, a su bola, lo siento chicos, no me gusta interrumpir a las parejitas, mas que nada por la venganza que luego pueda sufrir, pero esta situación lo requiere. ¡Mi James puede estar en peligro!

-¡Remus! ¡Bárbara!

-¿¡Que?!

Ohh, pero que monos, ¡Remus esta fucsia! Bueno, vale, Bárbara también está algo rosita, pero ¡lo de Remus es brutal! Esto supera incluso a la vez que se puso en plan, tomatín cherrie.

-Lily, ¿Podemos ayudarte en algo?

Vale Remus, capto la indirecta, o digo algo sensato y tranquilo, o me piro. Ok.

-Lily, oh por dios- Suspirito.- Esto no me lo esperaba...

Oh oh, Lily, esta empezando con los suspiritos, coge los tapones para los oídos y ¡huye!

-Lily, se-que-estas-celosa-pero-por-favor-no-me-hagas-eso-esta-bien-Remus-lo-siento-pero-tenemos-que-cortar-no-puedo-hacerle-daño-a-Lily.

Y va y se larga. ¿Y resulta que soy yo la chiflada? Vamos, estoy por presentar una queja. Me acerco yo tranquilamente, y primero, corta con Remus, y luego, se larga. Y encima me deja quedar a mí como si fuera una zorra roba novios.

-Remus, yo lo siento, solo quería preguntarte si habías visto a James...

-No te preocupes Lily, ya es la tercera vez que lo hace hoy, creo que esta algo nerviosa, al parecer Alice, le comento que a las dos chicas con las que salí, las deje a la semana, ya sabes, por mi enferm...

-Sí, sí, por tu pequeño problema peludo. Es solo eso, nada de llamarlo de otra manera, que si no, tu conejito se enfadara.

-Jajaja, me encanta cuando James y tú lo llamáis así, de verdad que parece que habláis sobre un conejito...

Me encanta como suena lo de James y yo.

-...Pero como te comentaba, Alice le dijo eso, y ahora esta de un sensible, a cada paso que da corta conmigo, no vaya a ser que yo la deje antes. Lo mejor de todo, es que ella ya sabía lo de mi "pequeño problema peludo"

-Pues vaya, para cortar en cada baldosa, estabais muy acarameladitos en esa.

-Lily, y que sepas que esto te lo digo por propia experiencia. Las reconciliaciones son lo mejor de las peleas. Y ahora si me disculpas, Bárbara ya se habrá desahogado con alguna Huppie, me toca ir a buscarla. Por cierto, James menciono algo de un castigo con Slughorn.

Vale, otra vez en ese pasillo asqueroso. Cabe la posibilidad de que James aun no haya acabado el castigo. Si, seguro que es eso. Será mejor que me vuelva para darle la sorpresa. O mejor aun, entrare, le pondré ojitos a Slughorn, y mientras tanto James podrá escapar. Como en aquella película, donde la novia se levantaba la camiseta para que el novio pudiera escapar. Con lo macizo que estaba el prota, y se murió...

Bueno, vale, por suerte hoy me puse falda con medias y no con esos calcetines gigantes.

Toc, toc.

-Profesor Slughorn, ¿Puedo pasar? Es importante.

-Ah señorita Evans, pase, precisamente estaba a punto de mandarle un mensaje, como sabrá, el día de Halloween me gustaría organizar una pequeña reunión de amigos. Por supuesto esta usted invitada.

-Muchas gracias profesor. Perdone mi atrevimiento, pero, ¿No tenia castigo con Potter?

-Ah si, es un gran muchacho, vino media hora, pero le deje salir. En el fondo es una persona encantadora.

-De acuerdo profesor. Discúlpeme, será mejor que me vaya.

Como es posible, que habiendo estado todo el rato delante de la puerta no le haya visto salir. Vale, esto confirma la teoría de Maggie, de que cuando leo un buen libro me convierto en una puñetera zombie. A buen seguro James estuvo delante de mí y no le vi. Jo.

Vale, ¿Donde puede estar James? Mejor dicho. ¿Dónde puede estar James sin mí?

Bien, ¿Cuál es el único lugar del internado al que yo no iría, y al que James va siempre? No, no es la biblioteca. Es en el campo de Quidditch.

Hay dos razones principales por las que odio ese lugar.

La primera, es la cantidad de idiotas por metro cuadrado que existen.

La segunda, es que no hay nada interesante en ver a un grupo de tíos, subidos a una escoba a cincuenta metros del suelo, pasándose pelotitas.

Bueno, quizás podría aprovechar para comprobar el mito de que nada se ve mas desde el aire que los abdominales de James Potter cuando se quita la camiseta. No habría nada raro en ello. A fin de cuentas. ¡Que coño! Soy su novia. (Em, Lily, lamento decirte que cuando te lo pidió saliste corriendo) Bueno, aun no soy formalmente hablando, su novia. Pero estoy segura de que James me considera su novia. No se quitaría la camiseta delante de ninguna chica que no fuera yo. (O si…) O no. No me toques las narices. James es mío. Con todas las letras.

Jo

Jo

Porque tienes esa manía toca-narices, de tener siempre la razon. Pero ahora si, que James no se me vuelva a acercar. Si quiere irse luciendo por ahí, que se vaya luciendo. Pero con otras.

Es que menuda escena. James sobre la escoba volando bajo. Sus abdominales súper marcados (Si esque los rumores tienen siempre una base real…) y arrojando la camiseta a las fieras… digooo, a las "admiradoras", vamos, chicas desesperadas por conseguir una cita con Sirius, o en ultimo caso con James, asumámoslo, Remus es el inteligente/guapo/niño bueno, Sirius el macizo/cañón/ojazos/cachondo tío bueno, y James, es mío. Fin del asunto.

Por eso me toca las narices que James se pavonee de esa manera. Solo le falta el snicht, que por cierto, lo tengo guardado bajo la almohada… me recuerda a el. (Ohh, que mona, yo creo que ese pacto les vale. James para ellas, el snicht para ti.) No, soy una leona, y además estoy más buena que todas ellas juntas. Vamos, que se sepa quien es de Griffindor aquí. (Yo diría, asi al tanteo, que aproximadamente el 45 de las chicas que hay ahí.) Vale. ¿Y si llamo a Maggie? Por pedir refuerzos y eso, a fin de cuentas, aquí el máximo exponente de valentía estúpida es ella, recordemos que fue la que le pego una patada a una estatua gigante para bajar no-se-que. (Lily, cariño, va a ser que no.)

¿Y a Bárbara? No es tan valiente, pero es Griffindor, además, como maniobra evasiva sirve de maravilla. Les suelta algún rollo tipo "Me-gusta-tu-camiseta-pero-casi-que-no-porque-me-haría-mucha-tripa-no-digo-que-te-la-haga-a-ti-ahora-pensaras-que-soy-rara-mejor-me-voy" Y en esos cuatro segundos, yo aprovecho, agarro a James, me subo en su escoba, le secuestro, y conduzco hasta la torre de astronomía. (Vale, ahora, en el papel de tu conciencia, voy a corregirte ese plan. Primero. Cuatro segundos es lo que tardas en dar dos pasos con las sandalias de tacón. Que vale, serán muy bonitas, pero te quedan grandes, y no sabes andar con ellas. Segundo, James es prácticamente el doble que tu. Y tercero, y más importante. Si no eres capaz de subir dos metros en una escoba, ¿Qué te hace pensar que serás capaz de sobrevolar todo Hogwarts con James de paquete? Y que el se dejará hacer…) Bueno, vale. Me las apañare solita. Tengo un plan… (Uhhh oh…)

-¡LA PELUQUERIA DEL SEPTIMO PISO ESTA DE REBAJAS!

Plan genial. Las estampidas femeninas me encantan, sobre todo la parte que alguna desesperada arroja sus zapatos por los aires. Uy mira, si esos parecen de mi talla…

…

Vale, lastima, me quedan muy pequeños. Bueno, ahora ya esta el campo vacío. ¿Y los jugadores? Ah claro. Los vestuarios… (Lily, piensa.) ¡Los vestuarios! Ñam…

Vale, falda subida, corbata floja, cara de viciosilla de la vida… ¡Lista!

-Jamesiin...

-¡JODER! ¡TIAS NO!

Vaale, que compenetrado esta este equipo. Hasta se ponen de acuerdo en como hacerle sentir a una chica que es un estorbo. ¿Qué harán tanto tiempo en la ducha?

-James, sal por favor.

-A ver Lily, no se si lo entiendes, pero esto también es parte del entrenamiento. Hablamos luego. ¿Vale?

(Lily, respira que te pierdes) Vale, dos pensamientos. El ya típico pensamiento de "Que bueno esta James" me repito mucho… Para abreviar, a partir de ahora, dicho pensamiento será substituido por "J-M" Por si aún no se descifra fácilmente: James-Macizo. Claro y conciso. Y el segundo pensamiento. El también típico pensamiento de "James, capullo" Y no, no va seguido de "Quiero un hijo tuyo" En estos momentos, le quiero lejos. Muy lejos. Pero si se va a las mazmorras de Slytherin me vale. Con un poco de suerte le pica una víbora y se envenena.

Jo. Necesito un chute de euphoria… Maggie debe de tener algo guardado… Ahí entre su arsenal de sólidos ilegales y líquidos ilegales. Que bien. Esto se me olvido ponérselo al enano. Consumir substancias ilegales…

¡Claro! Como no dejan tener un "botiquín básico", cargado de prozac…

En fin. Que se le va a hacer. Por lo menos espero que tenga una buena disculpa. Porque pienso quedarme en la sala común toda la noche si es necesario.

Nunca me había fijado en lo cómodos que son estos sillones de la sala común… además ahí al lado del fuego…

-Lily.

-¿Emnhm? (Traducción: Perdona ¿Quién eres?

-Lily, cielo. Despierta.

-Bleghmn… (Traducción: Eres un cretino. Primero me discriminas por tener ovarios y ahora me despiertas…)

-Lily, tengo algo para ti. Abre los ojos.

-¿Ja-James? (Mensaje subliminal no incluido: ¿Regalos? ¿Consumo?)

-Toma, ábrelo. Espero que te guste.

* * *

¿Que tal? Ya me contareis lo que opinais. Dadle al GO!

Un bico.

...LunA...


	12. NaviWeen

_Holaa!! Aqui estoy de nuevo._

_Muchisimas gracias por los rr, varios de ellos ya los contesté, pero algunos tienen aquí su respuesta:_

_-**Nanita:** Muchas gracias por tu ofrecimiento, pero es que mas o menos, es eso lo que busco en una Beta, queria mandarte un MP, pero no me dejaba la pagina U.U. Aun así gracias. Un bicoo!_

_-**Silvia:** Tu no te rayes por eso, aqui tienes otro cap que espero que te haga reir ;) Un bicoo!_

_- **Kriis:**No acertaste ni una... _

_-**Sinna**: Aqui tienes el 3º cap desde que me prometiste eso de "tu actualizas, yo actualizo..." _

_Y sin mas dilacion! _

_Navidad+Halloween..._

* * *

**NaviWeen.**

Ooooooh, ¡¡Regalos, regalos!! Lo mejor de la Navidad. Ni paz, ni amor. Hay que tomar ejemplo del niño Jesús, tan chiquitín y se las apañó para que tres reyes orientales le llevasen 3 de las substancias más caras de su época.

Vaya, como me conoce James, que mi regalo viene envuelto en 3 capas… Si, ¿vale? Porque una sabe a poco, la segunda se quita más despacio, y la última la arrancas con los dientes si hace falta. (Lily, la próxima vez que el dentista te pregunte porque tienes el esmalte estropeado, coméntaselo…)

-Ohh, vaya James. ¡Gracias!

Vale, no es por ser descortés, pero ¿qué se supone que es esta pieza de tapicería vieja…?

-Me alegro que te guste Lily, yo no estaba muy seguro, porque no me dió tiempo a elegir, pero Sirius me dijo que confiase en Maggie.

Ya. Fijo. A buen seguro se pasaron el rato "probándose" ropa, y claro, cuando ya les faltaba tiempo para regresar, agarraron _eso_, y lo trajeron a toda prisa.

-Es una capa preciosa, tengo un vestido con la que combinará de maravilla.

-Lily, es un vestido.

Mierda. (¿Qué te dije, en más de una ocasión, sobre controlar esa lengua?)

-Ah, vale. Es que visto desde este ángulo…

-No te gusta ¿verdad?

(Vamos Lily, ahora tienes la oportunidad para arreglar las cosas con James, tan solo dile que si, que te gusta mucho, que combinara de maravilla con tus zapatos favoritos, y que además el azul es un color que te encanta…) El vestido parece un pedazo de sofá cutre y hortera, mis zapatos favoritos son verde fosforito con un lazo, y el azul me hace el pelo aun más naranja de lo que es. (Solo intentaba inculcarte un pelin de educación. Inepta…) ¿Me estas llamando inepta a mí? A ver, ¿quien de las dos es la prefecta perfecta? (Somos la misma persona…) Bueno, vale, de acuerdo, si lo quieres considerar de esa manera vale… Está bien. Por James. Por James y por mis zapatos. Que no se merecen esa humillación pública.

-James, parece un pedazo de…

Blffegr (¡Cállate niña!) Oye, pero de que vas, esto de impedirme hablar no es labor tuya, eres mi conciencia, si te aburres, pídele una cita a Pepito Grillo.

-Parece un pedazo de tapicería cutre.

-Bueno, lo siento, no podía saber que Sirius traería esto.

Quedan menos de veinticuatro horas para el baile de Halloween-que-no-se-celebra-en-Halloween, y lo más parecido a un vestido, es un pedazo de tapicería. Azul. Con zapatos verdes a juego.

A Bárbara le encantará.

-Ya claro, estabas demasiado ocupado paseando por el campo de quidditch sin camiseta, para que esas fans tuyas, pudiesen adorar a su dios helénico.

-Vamos Evans, reconoce que tu también me mirabas. Viciosilla…

-Vamos Potter, no te miraría ni en mil años. Ni a ti, ni a tu arrogancia, que por cierto, ocupa toda la sala. Así que mejor me voy a un sitio libre de Potter, como por ejemplo mi cuarto. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches…

(Estarás contenta, le acabas de partir el corazón…) ¿No te mencione algo, sobre cierta cita, Pepito Grillo, tú y el salón de madame Pudipie? Deberías aceptar consejos de los amigos. (Tu solo eres la loca psicópata a la que tengo que aconcienciar) Si, pero fastídiate, yo te puedo ignorar. Tú a mí no.

Pobre James. Si es que solo se me ocurre a mí. Justo cuando estoy a punto de subir las escaleras, con el pie en el escalón, voy, y le miro. Y le veo con esa carita de cordero degollado… Bueno, mas bien corderito no. Que tiene un aire demasiado "macho-macho-meeeen" incluso cuando acabamos de medio discutir (No habéis discutido. Te has comportado como una imbécil. Pero él es demasiado amable. No te merece) Jo. Me deprimes. ¿Hago con él las paces? (¿Aun necesitas pensarlo?) No…

-James, lo siento, perdóname…

Bueno, no os pienso contar mi vida privada… (Lily, anda, que te mueres de ganas…) Bueno, vale, si insistes… Todo se resume en un grandísimo "OHHHHHH".

Analicemos la palabreja en cuestión. La "O" representa lo mucho que me gusta como me besa James, y las "H", bueno, podríamos resumirlo brevemente, en el numero de veces que le dije "Lo siento mucho, James" a lo que él respondía con esa voz ronca, ronca, diciendo "Me encanta como dices James…" y yo volvía a decir "James" así como con una entonación súper sexy (de pitufo resfriado vamos…) y bueno… como el ciclo del agua... Todo se repite. (Oh no, ahora no solo tendré que aguantar verte metiéndole la lengua a James hasta el estomago, si no también recordarlo...) Ays, es que es tan mono... (Con un gusto pésimo para la ropa...) No, ese fue Sirius Black. Quien lo iba a decir, el tío que yo siempre me lo imaginé con un puntito gay, por lo de su pelo, su ropa, esa obsesión enfermiza por las duchas de 20 minutos... (Lily, no me hagas recordarte cuando estuviste tú esta mañana en las duchas.) Pero es distinto, Sirius Black se ducha con otros 3 tíos más, 2 de los cuales son sus supuestos mejores amigos, y además, no tiene que esperar a que la crema depilatoria haga efecto.

Ahora, es momento de enfrentarme a la dura realidad. Quedan menos de veinticuatro horas para el baile de Halloween-que-no-se-celebra-en-Halloween, y lo más parecido a un vestido, es un pedazo de tapicería. Azul. Con zapatos verdes a juego.

A Bárbara le encantará. Es del tipo de cosas que ella siempre encontró de lo más moderno y elegante. Como el estampado de leopardo y cebra junto.

-Bueno James, cariño, siento dejar de envenenarme, pero tengo que ir a matar a Bárbara. Un besito cielo.

-Lily... ¿Envenenarte? ¿Bárbara? ¿Pero que ha hecho?

-Envenenarme, porque tu saliva es toxica. Recuérdame mañana que te tome muestras de saliva y sangre. Ya sabes, las típicas comprobaciones. Y... ¡Uy! no es Bárbara, es Maggie...

-Bueno, por lo menos asi Sirius descansara un poco los pectorales, que como siga asi, por mucho Murtlap que se ponga, le van a quedar cicatrices...

-¡No me cuentes eso! Jesús, ahora cada vez que vea a Maggie recordare tus palabras, y me los imaginaré... bueno... ya sabes...

-Cuando quieras puedo convertir eso en una realidad...

-¡Depravado! ¡Vete a un cine porno! No utilices a tus amigos de esa manera.

-Me refería a ti y a mí...

-Ah, vale, pero primero los análisis cielito. Que no sabes la de cosas que hay por el mundo sueltas hoy en día.

-Ah, ya. Enfermedades y todo eso...

-Enfermedades, capullos, Malfoys, Blacks...

-Pobre Sirius, el no tiene la culpa, si conocieras a su madre lo entenderías todo.

-Buenas noches James... Espero que seas capaz de soñar conmigo y no con Black.

-¡Bella y yo no tuvimos nada!

No. Por favor no. ¡Sigue pensando en ella! Por Dios, pero que le ve. Está delgada porque manejar un látigo requiere cierta destreza manual, y claro, así acaba con una tripa que ya la quisiera yo. No es justo. Me voy a comprar un látigo. (Lily, y si en vez de un látigo, que hace daño, te apuntas a clase de aeróbic. Es mucho más fácil) Nones, para que me venga James y sus amigos a fisgar, babear, y reírse de mi estampa entre viejitas y embarazadas. (No solo las viejas y embarazadas hacen aeróbic... Ese comentario es discriminatorio) Bueeno, vale, lo retiro...

-Esta bien James. Buenas noches.

Ehh! ¿¡Qué te he dicho sobre controlar lo que digo!? Esto ya es el colmo, que eres mi conciencia, c-o-n-c-i-e-n-c-i-a, limítate a aconsejarme que vaya por el buen camino. (Si me limitara a aconsejarte James ya te odiaría, aprende algo de educación, anda.)

Increíble, mi conciencia me controla, ¡Me está haciendo subir al dormitorio! ¡Nooo! (Estas secuestrada, Muahhahahaha) Ays, esa risa, se puede mejorar, mañana iré a hablar con Severus, no se puede estar con una risa malvada tan deficiente, ¡Bellita y Lucilú se reirían de nosotras! (Muy cierto, si señor) ¡¡Ole, por nosotras!! (Ole, ole y ole)

Ahora que no me ve intentare salir de la habitación…

(Lily, estoy en tu cabeza, ¡soy tu!)

Porras. ¿Decidimos que llevo para el baile?

(Mejor vámonos a dormir. Que ya es tarde y mañana es día de preparaciones…)

Bueno, como hacerse la cera, peinarse, vestirse, y realizar arreglos corporales varios no le interesan a nadie, voy a pasar directamente al baile.

Al final, la tapicería cutre (Lily…) digooo, vestido monísimo, resulto ser bastante estética, eso si, en el cuerpo de Bárbara. Es que es más de su estilo. Yo prefiero destacar por… bueno… mis "atributos" (a ti lo que te gusta es que te digan que estas buena… lo que hay que oír…) Pero bueno, a lo que iba, que la tap… digooo vestido, se lo puso Bárbara, yo opte por una túnica verde, a juego con mis zapatos. Una apuesta segura. (Lily…) Maquillaje siempre, y hoy mas, porque vamos, eso de "chica maravillosa que con una gotita de gloss se vuelve aun mas sexy" como que no. Yo sin una buena capa de maquillaje y rimmel parezco una masa blancuzca con dos cosas verdes en medio. (¡Lily!)

Y bueno, que mas hacer, ya no me puedo refugiar en la tortura de la cera para evitar bajar a la sala común con Maggie y Bárbara, y que todos se den cuenta que el primer regalo que me hace mi… mi… ¿amigo con derecho a roce? Lo lleva una de mis mejores amigas… (¡LILY!, límpiate los oídos, ¡Maggie y Bárbara ya hace rato que están en la sala común! Suelta ese tarro de cera de abeja que te veo las intenciones, y ¡haz el favor de bajar!)

Joder, y ahora encima me toca ir sola al baile, pero bueno, por lo menos esta situación me da la posibilidad de decir que no llevo el vestido ¡porque Bárbara me lo quitó! ¡¡Yupiie!! (i-l-u-s-a) vale, conociendo a Maggie ya habrá soltado alguna lindeza tipo "Lily le regaló el vestido a Bárbara porque le parecía una puta mierda" Ah no, que hoy iba con un chute de euphoria encima, vale, entonces sería algo tipo "Jiji, no, si Lily está arriba, es que tu regalo le parecía feísimo, pero que digo, ¡si lo compré yo! Jiji" Eso, intercalado con algún que otro intento de eliminar el picor nasal, si es que ya le dije, que le añadiese menta, que es un truco buenísimo que me dió Sev, y que además mejora considerablemente el sabor, pero nada, la niña si está adulterado nada, no vaya a ser que luego no le pinte de rosa su burbujita, y tenga que acudir a un baile escolar como dios manda.

Solo espero que este año, Dumbledore no tenga alguna genial idea de las suyas. Como la de que los prefectos y premios anuales, teníamos que acompañar a los profesores en el baile; o la de organizar carreras de huevos en el gran comedor, ¡todos vestidos de gala!

Por lo menos, la semana que viene ya es el baile de Halloween-Halloween, porque este mas que de Halloween, parece un baile de bienvenida, con novatadas a los ya-no-novatos incluidas. (En el fondo Dumbledore es un niño con carencias afectivas…) Yaa, pues mira que bien se daba el lote con la viejuna de Adivinación el otro día… (No me lo recuerdes…)

Vamos leona, abre la puerta y cruza el dintel…

* * *

_Para la semana espero que haya otro. Junto con varios RR dejados en este cap..._

_Un bicoo!_

...**L**un**A**...


	13. Bailar ¿Bailar? 1º parte

_Mil perdones por el retraso!! Se juntaron los examenes falta de inspiracion..._

_Pero aqui traigo la primera parte de este cap!!_

_Los rr ya los fui contestando, pero los que me quedan los contestare con el siguiente._

* * *

**Bailar… ¿Bailar? 1º parte.**

19:30

Parezco lerda. ¿Qué hago esperando en el vestíbulo? ¿Donde está James? Como se esté dando el lote con alguna morenaza que yo me se, lo mato… (No lo harás, no es tu novio. Recuerda eso para futuras amenazas de homicidio)… o mejor, dejo que lo haga ella. Que un par de latigazos no le harán mal. Así sabrá lo que sintieron los condenados a Galeras.

19:35

Vale, James, lo siento mucho, pero ven, que estar sola es aburrido. Y si encima estoy sola, vestida de gala, como recién salida de la peluquería, porque claro, lo malo de las "pelus" clandestinas, es que en las fechas especiales, las peluqueras suelen estar peinándose a si mismas, no a las demás. Y si sigo así, ¡me convertiré en el blanco perfecto para Peeves! Bueno, cinco minutitos más no le harán daño a nadie.

19:36

-¿Pottipot te ha dejado solita encanto? Eso es que te faltaba… ¡TINTA!

¡Mierda! ¡Peeves te odio! ¡Pienso hacerme una chapa que lo ponga! ¿Y ahora que hago? (Lily, por favor, no desesperes) No, por favor, ayuda, ¿y ahora que hago? ¿Qué hago? Tengo la mitad del vestido azul, ¡un vestido verde! Y… y… ¡No! Mi pelo! No, por favor… (Lily, no llores, por favor te lo pido no llores…) No… mierda, el rimmel, pero ¡porqué todo me pasa a mi! ¡Me voy a mi cuarto! (Lily ¡No!)

No.

Esto no puede ser peor. (Piénsalo de esta manera, ya has encontrado a James) Si. Y está mirándome desde su mesa, al igual que el resto del Gran Comedor. (Lily, llevas cuanto… ¿7 años? No crees que ya es hora de aprender a distinguir, que la puerta gigante da a los jardines, la grande al pasillo y las escaleras, y la gigantesca al Gran Comedor?) La culpa es del rimmel…

-Bienvenida señorita Evans, como estaba diciendo. ¡Tonterías! ¡Caramelos! ¡Gominolas! Buen provecho.

Y James se está riendo. Estúpido prepotente. ¿Pero que te crees? Yo soy prefecta, la mejor alumna del colegio. Tu solo eres el capitán de una horda de bobos subidos sobre palitos voladores. Vete a la mierda, o con Bellita, que si no eres capaz de respetarme, significa que no has cambiado nada. (Lily, tienes la mitad del vestido, y parte del pelo azul rotulador, la cara esta llena de rimmel corrido, tu peinado sigue intacto, y tus zapatos, pero por lo demás, algo de risa si que das…) Me da igual, se está riendo, de mí. Se supone que soy su novia. (Solo os liasteis un par de veces, eso no cuenta) Dijo que me quería, que le gustaba muchísimo y que quería ser algo más que un amigo para mí. (Ya, pero te olvidas de ese momentito posterior en el cual tu escapas corriendo.) Eso fue un lapso, yo no pretendía correr, lo que pasa es que me asusto la seriedad con la que me lo dijo, además es mi vida, y ahora lo que importa es que tomar alguna decisión rápida. Me sentaré con él. (Buena decisión, por lo menos así quedarás como la novia lerda de Potter, y no como la prefecta lerda de Griffindor.)

-Lily, me encanta el vestido. Pero antes… era todo verde ¿No?

Bárbara cariño, lo que yo necesito son mimos y un hechizo limpiador, no que me des la lata con que si es bonito o no. ¿Dónde está Maggie? Necesito una dosis de mala leche mezclada con pasotismo.

-Black. ¿Dónde está Maggie?

Dímelo. Ya.

-Lily, cielo, debes de tener un goterón de tinta en el ojo, Canuto no está aquí.

James, no te metas en la boca del lobo. Que toda mi vergüenza está dando paso a una ira incontrolada.

-Mira James, a mi esto me hace mucha ilusión, pero por favor déjame un poquito tranquila. ¿Vale? Ahora necesito encontrar a Maggie, es muy urgente.

Slurghh. Sonido de ventosa. (¿Qué?) Ya. Remus y Barbarita.

-Emm, Lily, el "neceser" de Maggie está en su silla.

-Neceser Lily? ¿Qué necesitas? Yo te veo bien.

Necesito un chute de Euphoria del tamaño de una casa; Jamesin y un hechizo limpiador, o mejor, una túnica nueva, porque esta ya no sirve para nada. Pero, por ser tú, digamos que necesito únicamente un pintalabios. (Porque no puedes ser como Bárbara, simple, tranquila. Sin problemas. Sabe exactamente lo que quiere.) Si, ya. Recordemos el día de su cumpleaños cuando nos tuvo una hora para elegir la tarta. "No, si, bueno, chocolate… ¡no! Mejor fresa. Ay… es que la de merengue tiene una pinta… ¿Y porque no de plátano? Nunca he probado ninguna… ¿Vosotras que creéis?¿Me gustará el plátano?... Y qué tal la mora… es preciosa, con sus flores de azúcar… No. Vale. Ya me decido. Nata y galletas. No, si, bueno…" Si ya se ve. Simple, decidida y sin complicaciones. Y la pobrecita se va a quedar sin novio como le siga apretando más el cuello… (Desgraciada, tan joven y viuda…) Pobre Bárbara, si es que no controla su fuerza. ¡Me haces desviarme del tema principal! ¡Yo! ¡Quiero mi Euphoria! Necesito una felicidad ficticia que solo me pueden dar elementos que se encuentran prohibidos por la ley, y que luego me harán caer en una depresión, al descubrir que no es oro todo lo que reluce, y que la vida sin Euphoria es una mierda, por lo que empezaré a necesitar más y más poción para llevar una vida medianamente normal y acabaré con ciertos picores nasales porque Severus no me la querrá preparar adecuadamente cuando esté de bajón, y yo no tendré fuerzas anímicas suficientes como para hacerlo. Que triste será mi vida. (Lily, sabes tan bien como yo que no necesitas tomar Euphoria, que además el que Maggie tiene, está medio aguado por Bárbara, y que si le pides a James que te haga un hechizo limpiador, ¡te lo hará! Eso es mucho mejor que meterse en el pernicioso mundo de las pociones ilegales.) No es exactamente ilegal… (No, tan solo su uso no está permitido en el colegio) Tecnicismos. Además, tengo un expediente perfecto, no me van a decir nada porque el día de uno de los bailes, me tome un poquitín de Euphoria. (Repasemos tu historial, te colaste en la habitación de cuatro estudiantes del sexo opuesto para robarles una poción totalmente prohibida, para luego usarla tú ya que querías evitar un castigo…)Yo quería librarme del enano. (Prosigamos, después de ignorar repetidamente diversos castigos, peleaste con otra alumna, prefecta para más inri, lo que se consideraría un ataque claro a la autoridad; después de colarte repetidamente en el cuarto de los Merodeadores, saber de la existencia de bebidas alcohólicas y no confiscarlas…) Eso también lo hizo Remus! (Él es el niño bonito de Dumby, es un experimento, por lo tanto no le van a echar tan fácilmente como a ti) Me deprimes. Ahora déjame que vaya a retocarme y ponerme guapa.

…_Sombra aquí, sombra allá_…

(Ale, ya te has pintarrajeado toda…) Llevo tinta en la cara, el mínimo de maquillaje necesario es de 2 centímetros de grosor. Ahora pienso ir al salón, y bailar, bailar y bailar con James hasta que se me rompan los zapatos.

* * *

_Que os ha parecido?? Dejad rr..._

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	14. Bailar… ¿Bailar? 2º parte

Bien, la música ya está puesta

Bien, la música ya está puesta. ¡A bailar! Y James ¿Dónde está? (Detrás de ti bonita, ¿no notas que te está agarrando?) Déjame concentrarme o le arrancaré los ojos al girarme.

-¡Aaay!

Te lo avisé, tú me desconcentras y luego intento ir yo a abrazarle decentemente y le araño…

-Perdóname James, ¿estás bien?

Por favor que diga que sí, que siga que me quiere igual…

-Sí, no te preocupes guapa, que solo con ver esos ojos se me pasa todo.

Oh colectivo ¡Vamos! Es que es más mono… Que cielazo de chico, (no lo mereces) En realidad si, pero no voy a perder el tiempo explicándotelo cuando se ve que estas amargada porque tu príncipe enano Pepito Grillo prefirió quedarse con un mocoso de juguete antes que contigo. Jódete, que yo por lo menos tengo pareja. (Pareja que te está mirando con cara de preocupación)

-Lily, ¿Estás bien?

(Ahí tienes la preocupación)

-Claro James, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Pose de chica madura, inteligente y tranquila.

-Porque llevas media hora mirando fijamente como Lucius Malfoy te lanzaba miraditas lascivas.

Un momento James, ¿te estás poniendo celoso? ¡Te estás poniendo celoso! Mira, te lo voy a decir clarito, a mi eso no me va. Lo siento.

-James, celos no por favor. Simplemente estaba pensando en otras cosas.

-Ya, y mientras Lucilú prácticamente te metía la lengua por telepatía. Y ya no hablar de donde estaba pensando en poner sus pezuñas con manicura.

-James, te das cuenta que estás celoso de una persona a la que aborrezco, que está al otro lado de la habitación, y al que de momento tu no puedes leerle la mente. ¿Verdad?

-¡Pero es que no lo ves!

Uhhh oh, se está poniendo igual que en partido de semifinales de quidditch del año pasado, cuando le plantó dos ostias al buscador de Ravenclaw, por insinuar que estaba perdiendo todo su potencial.

-James, mira, si te vas a poner así prefiero irme a dar una vuelta sola.

Genial, ahora me iré al jardín y tendré que aguantar a todas las parejitas melosas. Y lo malo es que yo me lo he buscado, si que soy maloca.

20:00

Bueeno. Esto podría ser peor, pero por lo menos no lo es. Estoy sola bajo un árbol, con la única compañía del calamar gigante. Ah no, por ahí baja el señor Black botella en mano.

-Hey pelirroja. Aquí te traigo algo de beber para que olvides tus penas.

-Déjame en paz Black.

Black es a la psicología como… no se… el color rojo a una foto en blanco y negro. No pegan ni con cola. Así que no venga ahora dispuesto a emborracharme (cosa que no harás, recuerda que eres prefecta) para hacerme una sesión de psicología freudiana barata.

-Mira Lily, James es un capullo…

¿Eh? ¿Y eso a que viene? ¿Psicología inversa?

-...Que no sabe apreciar lo que tiene, como tu amiga Simmons...

Ah claro, ya lo entiendo. Pobre Sirius, le han dado calabazas. (Cuidado Lily, que seguro pretende que le hagas amortentia)

-...Por eso estoy aquí. Para que juntos nos venguemos de esos dos.

-Black, si no sabes beber no tientes a la suerte.

-Lily, te juro que no tomé nada, mira la botella que está cerrada. Recién sacada de la bodega de Mike Hopkins.

Aclaración. Mike Hopkins es el hijo de un mago licorero, al cual roba todos los años, una enorme cantidad de botellas, que posteriormente va vendiendo a los alumnos, alumnos como Sirius Black y Maggie, que a finales del curso pasado amenazó con romperle todas las botellas como siguiera diciendo que eran novios. Pobre chico, tan romántico era que no se dio cuenta de que Maggie pasaba total y absolutamente de él hasta que la pilló dándose el lote con otro en el pasillo. Con una botella de su padre que él le había regalado en la mano. Pobrecillo.

-Me da igual Black. Pienso soportar mi soledad sobria. Y sola si no te importa.

-Vamos Pelirroja. Si en el fondo piensas que soy un bollicao.

Y va y me guiña el ojo. Será descarado. Pero que piensa de mí? Que voy por ahí quitándole el novio a una de mis mejores amigas (no, claro que no, y menos a Maggie, que tiene cosas punzantes y dolorosas en el baúl) y además está James, que será un capullo, pero es mi capullo, y en el fondo le quiero. (Ohh. Pero un pequeño fallo, no le quieres en el fondo, estás enamoradita entera de él.) Si lo quieres ver así…

-Vamos Pelirroja…

¡¡Auuuuu!!

-¡¡Quitaa!! ¿¡Pero tú en que coño estás pensando depravado!? ¡¿No sabes lo que guarda Maggie en su baúl?!

-Pelirroja, que solo ha sido un besito casto…

Casto dice…

-¿Casto? Creo que no tenemos la misma idea de castidad…

-Pelirroja anda, no seas tan exagerada, un poquito de lengua no mata a nadie…

-A mi si! Maggie será muy maja, cuando le da la gana, pero el resto del tiempo da miedo. Y más cuando saca sus cuchillos y se pone a jugar a rebanarse los dedos.

-Olvídate de Maggie y James. Ahora solo estamos tú y yo.

Y lo sigue intentando… ¡Pero será plasta! Que yo no quiero liarme contigo!

-Mira Black, si sigues así mejor me largo con James, hacemos las paces y punto.

-Pues no creo que eso vaya a pasar.

Ehh? Pero que estás diciendo… Mira chaval, a mi no me vaciles, porque quito 500 puntos a Gryffindor en menos que tardas en decir "plín". Además si voy junto a James y le pido que hagamos las paces, me va a decir que por supuesto que si, nos besaremos, nos volveremos a besar, y entonces saldremos de la mano del Gran Comedor, vendremos a los jardines, y nos volveremos a besar, volveremos a discutir por alguna imbecilidad y retornaremos al mismo punto en el que estamos. Que bien. Casi no se si compensa que hagamos las paces…

-Sirius Black. Aléjate de mí.

-Si no quieres estar conmigo me voy. A mí no me echa nadie.

Genial. Sola de nuevo. ¿Hablo con James o no hablo con James? (Habla. Y asegúrate de que os besáis más que habláis, porque tu capacidad de soltar tonterías por segundo aumenta cuanto más cerca estás de James) Bueno vale, tomo nota, hablar poco, enseñar pierna y bailar mucho ¿no? (Eso es.) Vale, otra cosa, impedir que mi Bella (¿Qué?) Perdón, perdón, quería decir, mi James, se acerque a Bella. (Verdaderamente, puedes decir que la noche te transforma.)

¿Qué hago?


	15. Madura y Cae del árbol

_Hola!_

_Siento mucho el retraso debido a la falta de internet en todos los lugares de mis vacaciones, en fin, no más excusas. _

_Este fic va dedicado a DeiDeiFan por ser el rr #100 ¡Gracias!_

* * *

**.Madura y cae del árbol.**

* * *

En ocasiones siento que la vida no merece la cantidad de esfuerzo que le dedico. Es verdad, vale que gracias a ella podamos disfrutar de un mogollón de cosas, pero, ¿y el resto del tiempo, qué? Pues lo siento, te voy a destripar el final de la película: Te jodes. Simplemente eso. Tú piensas que tienes un novio que te adora, unos amigos cojonudos y una reserva ilimitada de chocolate belga en el cajón. Y para cuando te das cuenta lo único que te queda es un chaval celoso que te amarga, amigos que se quieren liar contigo/atravesarte con una estaca/darte un cargo de conciencia brutal. ¿Y el chocolate qué? te preguntarás. Pues resulta que tu mejor amiga se lo comió en un antojo premenstrual, junto con las galletas que tenías encima del escritorio y el chupachups de reserva del bote de los lápices.

Pero no voy a dar más la alta con mis tendencias suicidas. ¡Revolución! Si la vida nos da patadas... ¡Démosle una a ella bien grande!

Olé por mí.

Y ahora, después de esta cantinela, que verdaderamente me ha animado bastante, volvamos a ser realistas. Tengo un problema bien gordo.

Sirius Black.

Tío cachondo donde los haya, guapo a rabiar, algo que por desgracia sabe perfectamente, pero bueno, que se le va a hacer. Lo peor de todo, es que no se exactamente que tiene con Maggie, exceptuando que si me acerco mucho a él me come. Será acaparadora. Yo no voy clamando venganza contra todas las chicas que coqueteen con James, y se supone que soy una romanticona enamorada, que acaba de descubrirlo. Por favor, respetemos los estereotipos. Maggie es la chica, con acercamientos peligrosos al lado oscuro; Bárbara la iluminada rara, y yo, la popular, perfecta, fashion y además inteligente. No empollona, aclaremos que no estoy en Raven (se te olvidó mencionar que también eres huérfana de abuelas) ¿Otra vez tú? A ver, vete al Gran Comedor, allí en una esquina verás una mesa muy bonita, con una ponchera y canapés. Cerca de ella está un chaval con una misteriosa petaca en la mano. Pues bien, cómete un par de canapés y disfruta, no como el chico ese, que solo puede beber y comer agua con limón, y para colmo tiene que vigilar la mesa de los canapés, pobrecillo, eso le pasa por no mirar las fechas de los productos perecederos, y claro, luego el estómago se resiente. Lo que se come se cría...

Jo, que bonitos son los jardines de Hogwarts. La verdad es que nunca había estado en os jardines, al anochecer y sola. Curioso. Estoy rodeada de arbustos, detrás de los cuales, sé que hay un millón y medio de parejitas acarameladas. Y me da igual. (Lily. ¡Estás madurando!) Otras, pues va a ser que si... ¡Qué horror! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Mejor dicho, ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer? ¿Me convierte la madurez en adulta? ¿Podré seguir saliendo de botellón todas las noches, liándome con un tío cada día, hacer doblete de vez en cuando...? (Ehh, frena chavala. ¿Cuándo has hecho tú todo eso? Que no me entere yo que andas por ahí de pendoneo. No es sano.) No te preocupes cielito lindo, que si alguna vez hago eso, me encargaré personalmente de que no estés en condiciones de reprenderme. Por si las moscas.

Pensándolo bien, James ha resultado ser aún más capullo de lo que creía, y ya le he dado varias oportunidades, mientras que Black, bueno, creo que ya es hora de que le llame Sirius, ha demostrado en innumerables ocasiones que a sus novias las trata de maravilla (solo hay que verlas después de la ruptura, no lloran ni nada...) está el pequeño inconveniente de Maggie, pero con hablar con ella y preguntarle qué papel tiene Black, digooo, Sirius en su terrenal existencia, llega. (No por nada, tú me importas más bien poco, pero tú cuerpo no, vivo en ti, y si por culpa de tus tonterías Maggie nos mata, me quedaré sin curro. Y no me apetece nada.) Pobrecita, seguro que Pepito Grillo no te quiere igual si no tienes una tierna y dulce muchacha a la que tocar las narices. Si no es capaz de aceptarte tal y como eres, déjale. Ya bastante pesada eres como para que encima te me deprimas. ¡Mi chocolate anti-depresión no lo comparto! Pero para que veas que soy buena persona y además generosa, te cedo una caja de clinnex, de los perfumados. (Tu generosidad me abruma, pero voy a tener que rechazar tan generosa oferta) Tú te lo pierdes, tienen dibujitos de Pokemon.

Bueno, ha llegado el momento de tomar una decisión: hablo con James con o sin escudo protector. Porque ya estoy a las puertas del colegio, y en cuanto las atraviese estaré en el vestíbulo, donde a buen seguro estará James preguntando por mí, y algo le tendré que decir.

Vale, cruzo las puertas del vestíbulo y... está vacío. Ni siquiera el marginado de Sev anda por ahí con su novia Barbie.

¿Y ahora qué me queda? ¿Volver humillándome al Gran Comedor? Pues parece que si... Vaya mierda.

Bueno, ya estamos aquí de nuevo, rodeada de mesitas redondas con estudiantes felices y contentos, que no saben apreciar los adornos florales creados por el maripo... ¡Xenón! Creadas por el magnifico Xenón. Tengo que acordarme, "volver a revisar los adornos y comprobar que sigue sin haber ningún tipo de bicho raro". Todo es perfecto, la música, el baile... James aferrándose a Bellita... Con bonitas marcas rosadas en el cuello... Pues que les cunda, si prefiere a las morenas comunes y corrientes por mi vale.

Si me llegan a decir hace dos horas que estaría caminando (corriendo y llorando) pausadamente hacia la torre de astronomía, sola, no me lo habría siquiera planteado más que como un puteo por parte de Maggie, le pega hacer este tipo de predicciones catastróficas, en las que todo el mundo está maldito, tiene el Grim, o simplemente se va a morir próximamente.

Que raro, la torre esta vacía. Es preciosa, es la única que tiene solo media cubierta, con un espacio amplio, sin paredes, techo... ideal para sentarse ahí y verse atrapado por el universo. Y llorar un ratito.

Vale. (¿Más calmada?) Ya me siento mejor. Jo, es que llevo desde el castigo con Flitwick deprimida total, la culpa es del enano ese, y de James, Sirius, Remus, ¡y de Frank! por andar acarameladito con Alice todo el día. ¡Aggg! Tengo ganas de pegar a alguien... Me da igual quien sea, pero de verdad que lo necesito. ¡Un saco de boxeo por favor!

-Lily...

Genial, mira que bien, aquí llega el escuadrón antidepresivo capitaneado por Barbarita y secundado por Maggie.

-Hey, ¿qué tal la fiesta?

Eso, primero tantear el terreo, así en general, después sondear a Bárbara sobre Remus, para disimular, y por último, y solo si aún no se le han pasado los efectos del Euphoria, sondear a Maggie sobre Sirius.

-Bueno Barbarita, cuéntame. ¿Qué tal con Remus?

-Ah, pues bien, cortamos.

Claro, genial, de toda la vida.

-¿Pero cortasteis de verdad o aún seguís saliendo?

Típica pregunta que generalmente se da por sentado, pero que en el caso de Bárbara es necesario hacer.

-No, seguimos saliendo ¿Cómo se te ocurre otra cosa?

¿Cómo se me puede ocurrir otra cosa sabiendo que han cortado? Dios mío, es que hay que tener una imaginación desbocada y retorcida...

-En fin... ¿Y tú Maggie?

Atención, el modo en el que responda es crucial para saber si aún tiene euphoria en sus venas...

-Bah, estuve con Lestrange un rato. Tío sosito.

Bueeno, algo es algo, no está con euphoria encima, pero estuvo con Lestrange, no se muy bien en que sentido, porque en el caso de Maggie es bien posible que le estuviera echando una partidita a las cartas, pero por lo menos no mencionó a Sirius. Será mejor que lo haga yo.

-Yo estuve con Sirius en los jardines.

¡Joder! ¡Cómo me están mirando!, si lo llego a saber no digo nada...

-¿Y Potter no hizo nada?

Bueno, esa pregunta por parte de Maggie, indica que no está enfadada conmigo por levantarle a Sirius, y que siente curiosidad por los detalles.

-No... Bueno, él estaba con Bellatrix Black, no es que pudiera decir gran cosa.

Oh, Oh. Maggie me está empezando a mirar con odio recalcitrante. ¿En dónde me he metido?

-Lily, lo que tendrías que haber hecho, es ir y partirle esa cara de psicópata a Bellatrix Black, no ir y liarte con Sirius Black a la primera de cambio.

Bueno, por lo menos no ha mencionado a Sirius Black como algo de su propiedad...

-Maggie, aún no he hecho nada con el. Nada. Pensaba esperar y hablar contigo antes.

-Te puedo asegurar, por mi tatarabuela que lo hago, que saldrá mal. Te lo aseguro.

-Habló la sibila aquí presente.

Bieeeen, por fin una intervención ¿coherente? de Bárbara. Parece que la chica -también- está madurando.

-Gracias Bárbara. Gracias a las dos por vuestro apoyo. Ahora si me disculpáis, pienso bajar al Gran Comedor para oír el discurso de bienvenida de Dumbledore. No hay nada que anime más que los discursos de ese señor.

Y así es. En cada discurso, Dumbledore se las apaña para hacernos aprender vocabulario que jamás vamos a tener que utilizar, y a dejarnos claro que de alguna manera lo sabe todo. Y recalco el todo por si no ha quedado claro.

Y vuelvo al Gran Comedor. Si es que parece que no salgo de esas cuatro paredes. ¡Oh no! Xenón acercándose a las mesas con un bulto sospechoso bajo el brazo. ¡Rápido Rita! Bufff, menos mal, esta chica está en todo, no se como lo hace. Bueno, sí, sí que o se: prescinde de teñirse el pelo decentemente y utiliza uno de esos tintes de droguería que te traen el mechón de pelo perfecto al lado. Así ahorra tiempo para irse a vigilar a Xenón y sus bichitos maravillosos.

¡Atención! Dumbledore se acaba de levantar, más vale que me busque un lugar donde sentarme para poder escuchar sus siempre memorables discursos de bienvenida.

-Bienvenidos alumnos y alumnas, espero que estéis disfrutando de esta velada, y que de ser así, se lo agradezcáis posteriormente a sus organizadores, los prefectos de cada casa...

Sí, sí, mira a Bellita y Lucilú, tienen una cara de querer que les agradezcan algo...

-... el objeto de esta pequeña celebración, no es otro que el de crear un maravilloso momento de recreación entre los alumnos recién incorporados a nuestra gran comunidad educativa y los ya veteranos. Por desgracia para todos, en estos momentos, solo quince de los cuarenta alumnos integrantes del primer curso están hoy aquí presentes. Si alguno de mis otros alumnos desea darles la bienvenida individualmente, puede dirigirse a la enfermería, donde reposan sus queridos compañeros, victimas de una novatada poco afortunada, realizada a las casas de Huplepuff, Ravenclaw y Gryffindor, que doy por supuesto, jamás se volverá a repetir.

Serán cabrones. Seguro que detrás de todo esto está la mano de Bellita y Lucilú. Claro, ellos querían su fiestecita y no la han conseguido, y en vez de esto se cargan a la mitad del alumnado. ¡Y lo peor es que Dumbledore lo consiente! Bueno, hoy no, que después de la fiesta estaré muy cansada, pero mañana pienso ir a hablar con Bella, con Sirius y además visitar a los niños de primero, para dar buen ejemplo de prefecta perfecta, que últimamente hago poco para merecer ese puesto. Si ya lo dice mi conciencia... Hace mucho que no la oigo. ¿Dónde estará? ¿Conciencia?

...

¿Conci?

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? Cualquier cosa via rr, que no tengo poderes mentales y no puedo leer en vuestra mente si os ha gustado o no._

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	16. Busca y no encuentra

_Hola!_

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, pero os aseguro que en cuanto empiecen las clases volveré a normalizarme, y espero poder subir un capítulo o dos por quincena. _

_**Gracias** a todos los que leeis y dejais rr, y también a los que no._

* * *

Dios mío, Dios mío, no, no, no, que como decía Conci no es solo mío, si es que soy una egoísta, oh Dios mío, pero dónde se puede haber metido esa conciencia, ¡si nunca se va! Siempre le digo que lo haga y siempre me ignora, que le habrá dado para hacerme caso, no, no, no, y ahora qué se supone que tengo que hacer… ¡No tengo conciencia!

A ver Lily, piensa racionalmente, es Lunes, así que levántate con calma, arréglate y coge las cosas para bajar a desayunar y luego ir a clase. La rutina te hará sentir mejor. Seguro que sí, pero quién me dirá que llevar la falda tan corta va contra las reglas…

Esta bien, tenía razón con lo de la ducha. ¡Ey! Llevo media hora despierta sin conciencia y sigo viva! A lo mejor esto no es tan difícil como parece… Voy a desayunar a ver que pasa.

**--**

No, mentira, sí que lo es. Es muy difícil. Socorro. No quiero estar en él, qué hago, me acerco y le beso, me acerco y le pego, me acerco y le ignoro, le ignoro y salgo corriendo, salgo corriendo y grito desde la distancia, grito desde la distancia y salgo corriendo… ¡Conci! ¡Socorro! ¡Vuelve y te compro el DVD de Pinocho para verlo en Navidades! ¡Con los extras nunca antes vistos!

Y ni por esas vuelves. ¡Joder! ¡Y ahora qué hago! Es desesperante…

Vamos a ver, caminemos, vamos Lily, tú puedes, eres una leona ¿No? Mierda, porqué el rollo de autoconvencimiento solo le funciona a ella. ¡Quiero mi conciencia! Porfis… Y prometo ser buena y dar poco trabajo, no, eso no, que entonces la tía se vuelve a largar…

Porras, tengo que dejar de divagar, tengo que dejarlo, en serio. Además, la mitad del Gran Comedor me está mirando muy raro por estar de pie entre la mesa de Gry y la puerta. Un pie, otro, un pie, otro, muy bien, ahora, con cuidado para no tropezar con el banco y se te vea toda la ropa interior pasa una pierna por encima y luego la otra, ya está, ahora siéntate junto a Remus.

-Lily, ¿Te encuentras bien?

¿Eh? ¿Porqué es Sirius Orión Black-céntrico el que me está haciendo esa pregunta?

-Eh, sí, claro Black. James, ¿me puedes acercar la jarra de zumo, por favor?

Uh Oh, James me está mirando con una cara horrenda, como si fuera a escupirme dentro de la jarra de zumo, que además aún no me ha pasado. ¡Bien! Parece que se mueve hacia la jarra… No… Se está levantando de la mesa… Me mira con cara de corderito-degollado-macarra. ¿Hay alguien detrás mío? Noto una presencia diabólica…

¡Mierda! Pero porqué me habré girado… Si no lo hubiera hecho, me habría ahorrado el horrendo espectáculo de Bellita inclinada enseñando canalillo. Menuda hija de su madre… No me extraña que Black se escapara de esa familia, en ocasiones hasta me da pena; en ocasiones, claro.

Muy bien, si ella coquetea con James, y él se deja, yo coquetearé con Sirius. Un guiño de ojos para empezar…

Jo, menuda cara han puesto los tres; Sirius, primero de flipado y luego me sonríe de esa manera a lo Sirius, capaz de derretir hasta a una estatua de hielo, es decir, ¡capaz de derretirme a mí!; Remus se quedo muy quieto, miró primero a Sirius, para ver su reacción, luego a mí, supongo que preguntándose realmente si miraba a Sirius; y la cara de James, esa fue la mejor, en realidad no puso ninguna cara, ni siquiera me miró, se quedo muy rígido, sonriendo a Bellita mientras la vena del cuello le palpitaba tanto que casi podía oírla golpear contra su piel. Entonces, mientras Remus seguía mirándonos a todos, James se levantó, agarró a Bellita y se largaron a no-quiero-saber-dónde para hacer no-quiero-saber-qué, pero que espero que fuera el aula de encantamientos a hacerle la pelota al enano.

Porras, el enano, me olvidé de él, tengo que salir corriendo y llegar 2 minutos antes de que suene la campana o me castigará, sí, cuando a la gente normal la castigan por llegar tarde, a mí me castigan por llegar a la hora. Cosas del enano.

Ah, tengo que acordarme de respirar cuando corra por los pasillos, pero bueno, por lo menos he llegado antes que el enano, lo cual elimina total y absolutamente la posibilidad de que me castigue por llegar con retraso.

Y aquí llega –redoble de tambores, por favor- el inconfundible, el bajito, el enano, ¡Flitwick! Un aplauso para él. Si conseguís verle…

-Buenos días señores, hoy vamos a practicar los conjuros repeledores, así que vamos, rápido que no hay tiempo, colóquense por parejas, y recuerden, lo más importante es la pronunciación y la correcta ejecución del giro de muñeca que practicamos en la anterior lección. ¡Vamos! ¿A qué esperan?

Y todos rápidamente a ponerse por parejas, Maggie y yo juntitas, Bárbara con Remus, ojo que esto puede ser explosivo y por último, James y Sirius; pensándolo bien eso también puede ser explosivo.

Comenzamos, hechizo va, hechizo viene, y tras unos cuantos aterrizajes sobre los cojines ya dispuestos ocurre lo de siempre.

Tan pronto el enano abandona la clase con la excusa de "necesidades fisiológicas" es decir, a fumarse un pitillo de no-se-sabe-muy-bien-qué lejos de alumnos a los que pueda mal influir, comienza la guerra, y la cabecilla es la de siempre, ¿quién? Bellita. ¿Y a quién querría esa maravillosa muchachita lanzarle un par de cruciatus aprovechando la ausencia de una profesor? A servidora. Aunque la verdad no pasaría nada si me lanzase uno delante del enano, manía como me tiene, fijo que pasaba olímpicamente; o le daba 10 puntos por buena ejecución.

-Eevaans…

¿Qué os dije? Ya está aquí canturreando la señorita Black, con ese soniquete que solo pone para espantar niños pequeños y erizarle el vello de la nuca a su prometido.

-Evaans, bonita, pero qué te pasa, ¿estas triste?

Oh oh, ¿bonita?¿qué te pasa? Pero qué está pasando aquí, primero se va Conci y después mi archienemiga se pone a hablarme como si fuera su hija de dos años caída en medio de un parque infantil. Esto es mucha presión para mí, además, los Merodeadores, que se supone que son algo así como mis ángeles guardianes están coqueteando con un grupito de chicas, bueno, a excepción de Remus, que está coqueteando/discutiendo con Bárbara, sinceramente estoy demasiado preocupada por mí como para interesarme en porqué están discutiendo –en este momento- esos dos. Si tuviera un amigo psicólogo les daría su dirección, así mi amigo –guapísimo, por supuesto- ganaría un pastón, con el que me podría invitar a cenar las veces que quisiera y pagarme la fastuosa boda de mis sueños.

-Vamos Evans, ya sé como estarías más animada, ¡lo que necesitas en un cambio de look!

Oh oh de nuevo, ¿qué ha querido decir? ¿y porqué de repente todo el mundo se ha quedado mirándome riendo? ¡Ayuda! Por favor. Dios mío, me están entrando unas ganas horribles de llorar… Mierda, adiós maquillaje, estoy llorando.

-Lily, Lily, vamos tranquila, para de llorar, venga, vámonos al baño.

Sigo llorando como una tonta, ¿pero qué me pasa? Ya lo sé: no tengo conciencia, James no me quiere, Sirius me persigue y Bellita me humilla delante de todo el curso. ¿Cómo se puede ser una súper-leona así? Un poquito de libertad, por favor…

-Déjala Maggie, yo iré con ella.

¿Eh? No me entero de que está pasando… Ah, ya, primero se me acerca Maggie, me coje de los hombros y me lleva hacia la puerta, presuntamente para ir al baño a arreglarme el desastre de cara que debo tener, pero porqué me pondría maquillaje esta mañana… Después James se acercó, me sacó de los brazos de Maggie, y ahora, estamos en medio del pasillo, acercándonos peligrosamente al baño.

-James… yo…

Parezco tonta, no soy capaz de hablar sin que se me escape un sollozo, y eso hace que me sienta aún peor, y vuelvo a llorar aún más…

-Vamos Lily, tranquila, no pasa nada, llora lo que necesites, aquí nadie te va a ver.

Me pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros para abrazarme con más fuerza, este sí es mi James, el James que yo quiero y adoro.

Entramos en el baño, parece que hoy Mirtle no está por aquí. Mejor.

James –mí James- me coje por la cintura y me pone encima de uno de los lavabos, un gesto muy romántico si no fuera porque generalmente los lavabos están llenos de gotitas de agua que pueden parecer lo que no es en la parte trasera de mi falda, pero se lo perdono por el cariño que está poniendo en este momento al intentar, con los dedos llenos de más agua, limpiarme el maquillaje que tengo por toda la cara. Debo estar horrorosa.

-Gracias James.

Se lo debía ¿vale? Se está comportando como un cielazo de niño, además tiene una cara de concentración increíble, como si borrarme los rastros de lágrimas negras fuera para él lo más importante del mundo, como si yo fuera lo más importante del mundo.

-No quiero volver a verte llorar Lily. No quiero volver a verte caer, quiero que seas la chica fuerte de la que estoy enamorado. Quiero que seas tú, Lily.

Oh, ahora sí que me ha cortado las lágrimas, ¿me quiere? ¿está enamorado de mí? Oh. Le quiero. Y me encanta cuando me coge del cuello como está haciendo ahora y se acerca para besarme… ¿en la mejilla? Ah, supongo que está intentando hacer que le perdone por coquetear con Bellita.

-James… verás, cuando tú estabas… bueno… coqueteando, por decirlo así, con Bellatrix, yo estuve… bueno… coqueteando con Sirius.

-Lo sé…

¿Lo sabe? Y quién se lo dijo… ¿Conci?

-… Me lo dijo él hace diez minutos, cuando te pusiste a llorar, me dijo literalmente "o vas tú o voy yo".

Ah vale, así que por eso viniste ¿no? El típico arrebato de macho de "esa hembra es mía" pero, ¿sabes qué? Me da igual. Yo lo que quiero es besarle.

Sinceramente no sé como se me pudo pasar por la cabeza Sirius, donde esté James, besándome y abrazándome como ahora que se quite lo demás. (Afloja un poco las piernas, o lo partirás a la mitad. Pareces una Boa.)

-¡Conci!

-¿Eh?

Pobre, que pinta de confundido tiene ahora, normal, yo también la tendría si de repente, estando besándome con un chico, a él le da por separarse de mí y gritar ¡Conci! (Parece que estas vacaciones nos sentaron bien a las dos ¿Eh?)No me lo vuelvas a hacer, no sabes lo sola que me siento sin ti. (Oh, me enterneces, pero sabes qué, necesitaba hacerlo, además, seguí tu consejo, me divertí, tomé un par de copas, y luego llamé a José para un encuentro romántico.) ¿Quién es José? (Pepito Grillo mujer, no querrás que le llame "Pepito" todo el día ¿verdad?) No, claro, bueno, ¿qué me sugieres hacer ahora? (Deja de mirar a las musarañas que James está poniendo cara rara y bésale mujer.) Tus deseos son órdenes conciencia mía. Además, todo sea por borrar cualquier atisbo de duda que James pueda tener entre Bellita y yo.

-Ejem, así que esto es lo que se dedica a hacer aprovechando los momentos que el profesorado no está en clase ¿no? Sinceramente no me lo esperaba de usted. Tenía fe en que era lo suficientemente sensata y responsable como para no ignorar las normas tan a la ligera.

¡No! pero por qué tiene que venir McGonagall a interrumpir este bello momento…

* * *

_¿Qué os ha parecido? (misma pregunta de siempre) Dejar rr adelgaza, y además conseguís que un hada renazca._

_Un bicoo._

_...LunA..._


	17. Oportuna Oportunidad

Oportuna Oportunidad

**Oportuna Oportunidad**

-Ejem, así que esto es lo que se dedica a hacer aprovechando los momentos que el profesorado no está en clase ¿no? Sinceramente no me lo esperaba de usted. Tenía fe en que era lo suficientemente sensata y responsable como para no ignorar las normas tan a la ligera.

No, pero por qué tiene que venir McGonagall a interrumpir este bello momento… De verdad que no lo sé, además, ella más que el resto de los profesores, nos tendría que entender, es bastante jovencita y sé que mantiene ciertas "relaciones" extra-profesionales con Slughorn y Dumby, lo que no sé es con cual pretende quedarse; en mi opinión Dumby es el mejor, y además tiene un estilazo combinando cortinas con túnica, y eso no está al alcance de cualquier mortal.

-¿Y bien? ¿No piensa siquiera disculparse? Señorita Evans, la verdad era que me esperaba más de usted, ¿qué le pasa este año? Parece que tiene las hormonas revueltas, no da pié con bola, y ya tiene en su haber varios castigos, ¿pretende hacerle perder la copa a su casa? Porque la verdad es que uniéndose con los Merodeadores es lo que va a conseguir, eso y matarme a disgustos, por favor, como si no tuviera ya suficiente con mi vida y todos los demás alumnos sobre-hormonados del colegio, como para que por una buena alumna que tengo, me de el espectáculo erótico menos deseado cuando lo que quiero es ir al baño.

Me parece que a alguien le han dado calabazas… (Lily, canturrear sobre tus profesores está mal…) ¡Pero es que es verdad! Eso te lo puedo decir hasta sin ojo interior, y sin la ayuda de Maggie! Que mucho presume ser la tataranieta de Cassandra Trelawney, la gran pitonisa, pero lo único que conserva de ella es un gran baúl con unas gafas que la hacen parecer un búho, y un montón bien gordo de fulares. A parte de un sentido premonitorio ligeramente catastrófico, para aclararlo, Maggie no alcanza su estado propio de felicidad si no le encuentra el Grim a alguien, o eso o se mete un chute de Euphoria, pero lo esta dejando solo para las ocasiones especiales.

-Señorita Lily, lo siento mucho, pero voy a tener que castigarla, comprenderá que este comportamiento no es correcto.

Otro castigo… ¿Eso es el dedo de James? ¿Qué está escribiendo? T… E… (Te quiero… ¡Qué romántico!) S… P… E… (¿Tespe?) R…O… E…N… L…

-¡Señores! Sepárense, espacio, ¡espacio!

¡No! Ahora me quedo sin saber dónde me esperará James… ¿La sala común? ¿La sala de los Menesteres? ¿El baño de los Prefectos? ¿Los jardines? El colegio es demasiado grande para organizar citas secretas sin concretar el lugar…

-Y ahora señorita Evans, dado que su clase de Encantamientos acabó hace casi 10 minutos, y por lo que puedo recordar, no tiene más clases hasta la tarde, me va a hacer el favor de ir a la enfermería y cumplir allí ciertas labores de voluntariado junto a Madame Pomfrey y los alumnos de primero ingresados.

Genial. Otro castigo. James no es bueno para mí. Bueno, no hay mal que por bien no venga, así tendré la ocasión de mostrar mi faceta más humana y social junto a los más pequeños y necesitados, y a la vez investigar sobre qué está tramando Bellita y Lucilú con esta patética y rastrera maniobra de agresión.

**oOo**

La enfermería del colegio no me gusta, y ahora que estoy otra vez aquí recuerdo el porqué: huele peor que las mazmorras. Me explicaré, para algunos no es un olor desagradable, pero para mí, el olor a poción limpiadora y a desinfectante me da nauseas, aparte de que es un olor que asocio terriblemente a las cuatro dolorosas ocasiones que tuve que ir a la enfermería:

En primer curso, cuando acompañé a Maggie porque se dio de cabeza contra una estatua de piedra maciza. Y sí, sabía que era piedra.

En tercero cuando James se rompió el cráneo por primera vez, le tuve que acompañar a la enfermería (eso de ser la niña bonita de los profesores tiene consecuencias) y por algún extraño motivo llegué sin huesos en la pierna izquierda, ya se sabe, lo típico, vas a acompañar a un simple compañero al que odias y acabas tirada en una cama, sin fémur, y teniendo que beber una poción asquerosa destinada a hacértelo crecer de nuevo.

Dos semanas después del incidente del crecehuesos, fui a llevarle a James sus deberes y comenzó la pesadilla de los "Evans, ¿quieres salir conmigo?. Contesta Evans. Anda Evans, dime que sí. Evans, Evans, Evans…"

Por último hará cosa de una semana, el día del castigo-reunión de prefectos cuando me encontré a Sirius Black con ciertas marcas sospechosas, más propias de una buena sesión de sado (igualitas, por otra parte a las que luce Rodolphus Lestrange los Lunes ) que de un "accidente en Herbología", o cualquier excusa que dijera.

No fueron buenos momentos para mí.

-¿Señorita Evans? Qué bien que ya haya llegado, coja ese cuenco con pociones y vaya dándoselas a cada paciente del fondo, hay dieciséis pociones que debe suministrar, los alumnos son en su mayoría de Hupplepuff, y aún están bastante confusos, por lo que ate su lengua y limítese a su trabajo.

-De acuerdo Madame.

Podría ser peor, darles pociones a un grupito de Huppies no es tan malo, el cuenco ni siquiera pesa demasiado y las pociones tienen un bonito tono rosado.

El primero de todos es un niñito diminuto y pecoso ¿de verdad tiene once años? ¿No será un elfo disfrazado? Y lo digo sin afán de ofender o discriminar, es que es tan pequeño… Y encima le doy miedo… En cuanto me he acercado y he posado el cuenco a los pies se ha metido bajo las sábanas susurrando algo parecido a "Mmnooohmn"

-Por favor "pequeño" sal, tengo que hacer mi trabajo, y tú me estás poniendo difícil.

Bueno, por lo menos es solidario, definitivamente es Huppie, un Raven sería demasiado inteligente como para no sospechar nada, y un Gry me mandaría a la mierda; directamente.

-O sales o no te doy la medicina y te hará aún más daño lo-que-sea-que-te-hayan-hecho.

Ahí, que no se note que eres una simple alumna (prefecta) castigada.

-Mnsnoohnmn…

Mmm… ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Le obligo a salir de la cama a la fuerza o llamo a Pomfrey? (Saca tu instinto maternal Lily… Ese que James ve siempre en ti, digo yo que en algún lado lo tendrás escondido…)

-Pequeñín… Anda, es simplemente una poción, yo no voy a hacerte daño, simplemente te la tienes que tomar.

-Tu… No eres mala, ¿verdad?

-Ehhh

Y esa pregunta, ¿a qué viene? ¿Es una pregunta retórica? ¿Me está psicoanalizando?

-Mira pequeñín… Yo no soy mala, pero necesito que te tomes esta poción, o me castigarán…

Ohhh, ¡lo he conseguido! Acaba de salir de la cama, ¡menudos ojazos! Ese niño tiene posibilidades a alcanzar el puesto de pibón del curso en un futuro lejano. Qué mono es….

-No te pareces a la otra señora mayor.

¿SEÑORA? ¿ME ACABA DE LLAMAR SEÑORA? (Respira Lily, cariño, respira) Pero… Pe…Pero, yo ni siquiera tengo dieciocho años, todavía no soy mayor de edad en el mundo muggle, ¿y me llama señora?

-Ella daba miedo, y tenía el pelo muy negro y rizado.

Bella… Ahora comienza mi interrogatorio.

-Pequeñín… Dime, la chica esa, tan jovencita como yo (no se ha notado ni nada la indirecta…)¿ tenía pintas de loca, se reía como si estuviera en el circo y iba con un chico con pintas de marica y pelo rubio y liso?

-Pues… Creo que sí… Pero, ¿qué es un marica?

Ups… Ahora McGo me castigará por enseñarle malas palabras a un tierno e inocente niño de primero.

-Pues… Un marica es un chico muy alto.

Ahora creerá eso, y andará llamando marica a todo el mundo, menos al enano claro. Ja Ja… (Esa ha sido buena Lily, deja que lo apunte en tu lista de cosas que pueden hacer que te quiten el cargo de prefecta antes de un mes.)

-Ahora lo siento pequeñín, pero me quedan otros quince chicos, y se supone que hace diez minutos que tenía que haber acabado con mi tarea.

Eso es cierto, tanto convencer al niño que tenía que salir de la cama que ahora no me queda casi tiempo… ¿Y si apaño ligeramente las cosas? Puedo encantar un carrito y llevar las pociones encima.

Ale. Hechizo realizado, o como dicen los merodeadores "Travesura realizada" Creo que tiene algo que ver con acabar los deberes a tiempo, porque siempre que les veo llevan un pergamino encima. Aunque también puede ser que esos pergaminos sean en realidad prototipos del mapa del Merodeador, ese fabuloso tesoro que algún día conquistaré para el cuarto de las chicas, y entonces Maggie y Bárbara estarán en deuda conmigo y tendrán que comprarme siempre todo el chocolate que quiera. ¡Jà!

El único problema es que después incluso Peter me odiaría, ni aunque le dejara mis deberes cada luna llena. (Ah, ¿pero Peter ha vuelto de casita?) Sí, él ya ha superado su Viruela de Dragón, la gripe Doxy, el catarro con moquillo y cagalera y el ataque de histeria de su madre. Una vez conseguido esto, ya está preparado para afrontar el mundo real. Nada será tan duro como esa señora, estoy segura de que si Bellita y Lucilú se la encuentran por la calle cruzan de acera… En el buen sentido claro, y siempre suponiendo que los dos vayan por la misma. Porque para ser el prometido de la hermana de una de las chicas más peligrosas de Hogwarts (contemos a las acromántulas féminas como chicas también, a la hora de hacer esta clasificación) se dedica a coquetear con medio Hogwarts sin cortarse un pelo.

Volviendo al asunto principal, creo que tengo que hacer algo con Bellita, y dado que ya no tengo que llevar la bandeja… ¡Problema resuelto! Ahora me iré a la lechucería para escribirle una bonita citación a Bellita, en terreno neutral (la Sala de los Menesteres, decorada casualmente en dorado y carmesí, que preciosidad.)

A por ella.

**oOo**

Bien, acabo de mandar una cartita amenazadora, y me está entrando algo de miedo. Opinión sincera, ¿suena muy amenazadora?:

"_Bellita, sí, tú._

_¿Así que asustando enanos, eh? ¿Ya no te llega una sesión de sado con Rody? ¿Tan poco aguante tiene? Ya, por eso quieres a James, pues señorita, quítale tus purísimas manos de encima. _

_Te propongo una cita para discutir esto más amigablemente, solas tú y yo, a la hora de la comida en la Sala de los Menesteres. _

_Te espero, y ten el orgullo de venir sin tu patético séquito de amiguitos._

_Un no-amigable saludo._

_**Lillian Evans.**_

_**Prefecta de Gryffindor**_."

Creo que me he pasado. (Ups… Mira que tarde es… Pepito Grillo me está esperando… ¡Chao!) Conciencia cobardica… ¿Qué hago ahora? ¿Me quedo aquí escondida, o me voy con mi orgullo Gryffindor por bandera a la sala de los Menesteres…? Para qué negarlo, tengo bastante miedo, si hasta Conci ha escapado… Nota mental: "No volver a retar a Bellita a un duelo" Bueno, técnicamente no la he retado a un duelo, simplemente la invité a hablar. Le pediré a Remus su chocolate especial y se lo daré en plan "ofrenda de paz" ¡No! Vamos Lily, que tú puedes leona, nada de achantarse ante el enemigo. ¡Saca pecho y mete tripa, sacúdete la melena y a caminar!

Si no siempre puedo pedirle ayuda a James…


	18. Bipartición Mental

_Hola!!_

_Sí! He vuelto! Y he de añadir que esta vez tengo una muy buena excusa, resulta que me cambiaron el disco duro al ordenador, así que me quede sin documento. Por lo que tardé u`n pelín más._

_Antes de que empeceis a leer, que sepais que si por algún motivo no sabeis el significado de alguna expresión preguntad, escribo tal y como hablo en el instituto, pero no creo que en todas partes se hable así, asi que no os corteis! A preguntad!._

_Como siempre **muchas gracias por los rr recibidos**._

* * *

Miedo, pánico, ¡necesito aire! Socorro, la sala de los Menesteres parece hacerse cada vez más pequeña… Y James sigue sin hacerme caso, mirando por la ventana algo que espero no sea alguna falsa rubita… ¿No se supone que soy su novia? ¡Quiero la atención que creo merecer!

-James, vas a ayudarme con Bella, ¿verdad?

¿Ha sonado muy desesperado? Espero que no, tengo que mantener mi aparente pose de "superwoman" ante James.

-Parece mentira que aún me lo preguntes, con lo dulce y afable que pareces y lo busca-líos que resultas ser luego. ¿Algún día dejarás de meterte en líos? Porque luego siempre tengo que ayudarte yo, ¿y a quién acaban castigando? Vaya, a mí, que casualidad. Porque como tú eres la niña bonita del chiflado de Dumby… viejo loco…

Pues, ¿sabes qué? Paso de ti chaval, paso de ti.

**OoO**

¿A dónde va ahora?

-¡Eh! ¡Lily! ¡Vuelve!

Menuda pieza la pelirroja, ¿porqué sale corriendo? ¡Ale! Y ahora se le cae el zapato, no si se va a esnafrar, vale, se esnafró, se la pegó, se estampó contra el suelo, como se quiera decir, el caso es que creo que Madame Pomfrey va a tener que reconstruirle la nariz después de ese "golpecito". ¿La ayudo? Mejor que sí, además, queda ya menos de un mes para que empiecen las fiestas de Navidad y quiero que Lily me acompañe como la maravillosa y bella chica que seguro que es mientras duerme y está quietecita sin intentar salvar al mundo o cualquier cosa que se le pase por la cabeza.

**OoO**

Uh Oh, me va a estallar la cabeza, y me duele el pie… ¿Qué hago en brazos de James? ¿A dónde vamos?

-James… ¿Qué me ha pasado?

¡¡Ohh!! Mi voz ha sonado como si tuviera la nariz rota o son solo imaginaciones mías. A ver, haré otra prueba.

-James…

Mierda. Creo que me he roto la nariz de verdad. Ahora que lo pienso, noto como si tuviera un agujero en medio de la cara.

-James…

-Si sigues hablando así conseguirás que se te vaya totalmente el hechizo anestésico, y entonces te dolerá. Así que cierra la boca.

Vale, empiezo a pensar que no es James quien tiene algún problema, si no yo misma, que le hago enfadar.

**OoO**

Ahh, menos mal que ya queda poco para llegar a la enfermería, ahora además se está poniendo de morros, lo que puede significar dos cosas: va a gritarme, enfadarse consigo misma y montar una escenita digna de un corto muggle, o bien, interiorizar su ira y buscar soluciones, algo que por otro lado jamás le he visto hacer, pero por lo menos sé que hacía en sus aburridos tiempos de prefecta perfecta.

-No te enfades anda, se te cayó el zapato y tropezaste y te diste un golpe muy fuerte, te estoy llevando a ver a Pomfrey, no te enfades.

**OoO**

-No estoy enfadada, es solo que siento como si siempre te enfadaras conmigo cada vez que intento seguir los instintos prefectiles que me dan.

Es verdad, no miento, soy una prefecta de mente y de corazón, y tengo que actuar en consecuencia, en ocasiones eso consiste en salvar al mundo de las fuerzas malvadas Slythentirianas, es lo que tiene ser increíble.

**OoO**

Menos mal que ya hemos llegado a la Enfermería, lo único que no necesitaba era seguir escuchando una charlita de la voz nasal de mi adorada Lily sobre la necesidades que tiene el mundo de gente como ella, dispuestas siempre a salvar al mundo de las garras del mal, en ese caso de los Slytherin, que para ella son poco más que Satanás vestido de forma hortera.

-Señor Potter, ¿hay algún tipo de problema con los demás alumnos para que siempre tenga que venir usted cargada de alumnas?

Oh, Señorita Pomfrey, que maravilla verla de nuevo. Ahora pare de decir sandeces y quíteme a esta chica de encima.

-¿A cuántas chicas has traído en brazos? Qué pasa, ¿no tienes otra cosa que hacer que ligar con chicas y traerlas heridas a la enfermería?

¡Au! ¿Me acaba de pegar? ¿Qué clase de chica pega a su novio?

-¡Hey! Lily, para. Encima que te traigo a la enfermería como una marquesa te quejas, ¡y me pegas!

-La culpa es tuya, ¿qué es eso de andar con otras? ¿No se supone que soy tu novia? ¡Haz el favor de limitarte solo a cuidarme!

Así que es eso, ¿eh? ¡Tiene celos!

-Lily, pelirroja, eres mi novia, y te quiero. No hay más chicas.

**OoO**

Oh, Dios mío, me he llamado su novia, ¡ha dicho que me quiere! Y también que no hay más chicas, bueno, eso tendré que comprobarlo por otros canales, le preguntaré a Bárbara, que por algún extraño motivo tiene amigas en todas las casas, bueno, no es un motivo extraño, se debe a que como monta líos allá a donde va, acaba llorando en el hombro de cualquier chica y claro, eso a la larga une.

Por el contrario Maggie es más útil para investigar en el vasto y confuso mundo masculino, por algún extraño motivo a las chicas no les cae demasiado bien que se diga. Además es demasiado discreta como para participar en algún tipo de rumor, y ya se sabe, o estas dentro o no te enteras de nada.

Aunque pensándolo de otro modo, ahora que estoy saliendo con James también puedo preguntarle a Sirius y Remus, aunque son sus mejores amigos, a lo mejor me mienten, o me dicen la verdad pero a mí me parece mentira.

Pero todo puede ser, a fin de cuentas, Bárbara está con Remus a lo parejita feliz, digo yo que no les importaría cotillear, o lo que consideren los chicos cotillear. Ahora bien, ¿los chicos cotillean? Fuera de lo que es comentar qué chica tiene las tetas más grandes o quién tiene el paquete más grande.

-Vamos señorita Evans, tiene solo una torcedura, tómese esta poción y estire el pie que le voy a lanzar un hechizo para corregir el esguince.

Tanto hablar, tanto hablar y al final todo acaba en un simple hechicito y una poción, pobre Pomfrey, fijo que se aburre mucho desde que no tiene a Dumby regalándole las orejeras robadas de Sprout. Aunque también puede estar celosa, yo lo estaría si una "mocita" (véase McGo con sus aproximadamente ¿40 años?) me intentara robar a mi novio. Jo, debe molar un montón ser director del colegio de magia con mayor reputación del mundo, más incluso que el Liceo de Salem, uno de los magos más grandiosos y poderosos de la historia, y encima, un sex-symbol que trae locas a todas las féminas mayores de 30. (Y reconoce que también menores, o ¿hace falta que cite ese bonito poema que cierta pelirrojilla de cuarto le mandó a su "dire" favorito?) Vale, pero no es mi culpa, es difícil resistirse a alguien con esa barbita de metro y medio y esas túnicas de terciopelo a juego con las cortinas. Además, el toque del brillo de las llamas de su chimenea de fondo le da un aspecto muy misterioso e incluso sensual. (Por favor, dime que como cualquier adolescente calenturienta soñaste con el equipo de quidditch en las duchas después de un entrenamiento particularmente duro, y no con Dumby mirando soñadoramente las llamas desde su gran mesa, justo antes de levantarse con sus nudosas rodillas y sus piernas de alambre y quitarlo todo de la mesa para ponerte a ti encima) ¿Cómo sabes que las piernas de Albus son finas y con las rodillas nudosas? (En el fondo de tu mente lo sabes, es lo que te impide hacer realidad tus fantasías sexuales).

Tiene razón, James está mucho más musculoso.

**OoO**

Lily está poniendo una cara muy rara, ¿será porque la poción tiene el típico color verde-fosforito-kiwi que no invita particularmente a ser bebido? Porque el hechizo no duele, eso fijo que no es el primero que me lanzan. ¿Estará cómoda en la cama?

-Lily, ¿te encuentras bien?.

Por si acaso, además así evito que me diga eso de "es que no te preocupas por mí" Tal y como hacen todas las novias de Sirius, pero ellas son rubias, Lily no, puede que en eso radique la diferencia.

-Claro, Albus.

¿¿Albus?? ¿Albus Gelleguert de 3º? ¿Albus el cazador suplente de los Huppies? ¿Quién es ese Albus y porqué está Lily pensando en él?

-Oh- Vaya, ahora se está sonrojando, ¿quiere decir eso que se siente culpable?- Lo siento James, estaba pensando en…-¿¿En?? ¡QUIERO SABERLO! Por favor y gracias.-En un chico de primero que estaba aquí el otro día.

No por nada pero eso parece muy cogidito por los pelos. Vamos, una excusa pésima.

-No se preocupe señorita, ya les dimos el alta a todos los chicos.

-Pero Señorita Pomfrey, no sería mejor, ya que son pequeños, dejarles un poco más?

-Señorita Evans, tres cuartas partes de los alumnos de primero estaban encamados, no se puede dar una clase solo a cuatro personas, además, es política del centro el no mantener a los muchachos de primero más de seis horas en la enfermería, estos ya estuvieron doce. Una hora más y hubieran empezado a sanar correctamente, encontrarse con fuerzas y armar jaleo.

Según recuerdo yo estuve casi dos días en primero. Ah, claro, me rompí el cráneo y se me desaparecieron los huesos de un pie.

**OoO**

¡Pobres niños! Me parece algo totalmente injusto, pero bueno, por lo menos James no ha descubierto mis pequeñas ensoñaciones con Dumby y menos delante de Pomfrey, tengo miedo que la próxima vez, de saberlo ella, me desparezcan "accidentalmente" todas las vértebras y la cadenita de mi primera comunión. (Eso confirmaría el rumor que hizo cerrar "El correo de Hogwarts" fundado, redactado, maquetado y dirigido por Rita Skeeter: La Señorita Pomfrey padece una pequeña cleptomanía, junto con una adicción, según ella ya superada de sus tiempos de juventud, al Amortentia. Aunque esto último explicaría sus extraños gustos masculinos) ¡Albus tiene su puntito sexie! (Sí, vale, eso te lo admito, pero qué me dices de Slugg, con sonido de escupitajo al final.) ¿Pomfrey y Slugggg? ¿Y cuándo fue eso? (Pues mira, esto me lo conto la conciencia de Mariah Herbert, de séptimo, resulta que estaba ella con su aconcienciada con un dolor de cabeza brutal, entonces fueron a ver a Pomfrey y se la encontró acarameladamente, ¡vendando! La mano de Slugg, ¡la mano!) Bueno, a lo mejor tenía una quemadura producida por algún tipo de ácido que no se puede curar salvo a la manera muggle. (Sí, fijo que Pomfrey va a utilizar vendajes, ¿qué será lo próximo? ¿Dumbledore haciendo test manuales de selección a los nuevos estudiantes?) No hace falta que seas tan sarcástica, pero reconoce que tu historia tiene fallos, el primero de todos es que Pomfrey quiere a Dumby, no es tan casquivana como para intentar ligarse a Slugg a la vez. (Pues tu querido Dumby anda jugando a dos bandas con McGo y Pomfrey) Pero es Dumby, ya te mencioné sus muchos atributos, tanto físicos como mentales. (I-L-U-S-A)

-Pobre Albus ¿eh, Lily? Tan pequeño y abandonado a sus suerte, ahora vendrá, ¿cómo la llamas? ¿Bellita? Y le atacará, pobre.

¿Sarcástico, eh? Pues vas a ver.

-Sí, pobrecito, ahora que ya se ha cansado de ti irá a buscar reemplazos a la guardería, fijo que ellos aguantan más que tú.

-Cuándo quieras comprobar mi aguante, avisa, no te quedes con las ganas, que te van a salir arrugas de tanto amargarte. Además, tu consolador no te debe funcionar muy bien aquí, ¿no?, pobre, así tienes esa carita.

-¡No uso consolador! Y además no lo necesito, estoy muy satisfecha sexualmente hablando.

-No te cortes, tranquila. Yo estoy aquí, cuando lo necesites avisa, aquí estoy, no te cortes.

-¿Te gusta que te usen?

**OoO**

Pero que guapa se pone cuando es sarcástica, con ese pelazo, esos ojos y esas… Ejem. Controla James, que la torre de Gryffindor está muy lejos de aquí, y a ver si no como te las apañas para darte una ducha fría antes de que todo el mundo note el calentón que llevas…

* * *

_Y hasta aquí capítulo de hoy. Un fic con rr es un fic feliz! Y además adelgaza, pensad en la operación Navidad..._

_Un bicoo_

_...LunA..._


	19. Y acaba el comienzo

_Hola!_

_Bueno, debeis de saber que este es el último capítulo, lo siento por aquellos a los que les hubiera gustado tener algo más para leer, pero os aseguro que no era capaz de continuar, empecé con muchísimo ánimo, pero fijo que si leeis los primeros episodios y estos últimos, os dareis cuenta de que algo ha cambiado. Me sigue gustando escribir, pero esto se me estaba haciendo demasiado cuesta-arriba, y prefiero rematarlo aquí antes de llegar hasta el fondo y estropearlo. No es así como me imaginaba el final, para ser sincera, no fue algo en lo que pensé en los comienzos. Creo que ese fue mi problema, empezar sin un guión, sin nada que me guiara, solo la cabeza llena de ideas._

_Os agradezco muchísimo todo el apoyo dado durante estos meses, gracias por leerme, aguantar mis retrasos, mis faltas de ortografía, mis expresiones vulgares... Gracias. De todo corazón, **gracias**._

_PD. Para el capítulo hay una parte en la que recomiendo **Tequila-Dime que me quieres**, versión no-lenta._

* * *

**Y acaba el comienzo.**

* * *

Ha pasado ya mucho tiempo desde aquel episodio, quizás no sepáis que Lily llegó a la conclusión de que James era un idiota, pero un idiota enamorado; y James admitió que en el fondo no le importaba tan poco el hecho de que ella estuviera pirada y necesitara salvar el mundo tres veces por semana.

Empezaré por el principio, todo sucedió como en esas historias de brujas rosas, la chica salió compungida pero con la cabeza alta, decidida a hacer historia vengándose de la mala malísima del cuento, y justo cuando al dar el décimo paso, el amor de su vida, guapo, inteligente y simpático con el que acababa de tener una pelea, la alcanza, le da la vuelta y la besa apasionadamente. Por supuesto que esto es Hogwarts, y los chavales en cuestión son James y Lily, que vamos, lo que se le pasa por la cabeza a esa jovencita de aspecto inocentón solo lo sé yo. Su conciencia, que vamos, para llamarme Marianela, complicado nombre me buscó, pero eso le pasa por no preguntar. A ver, ¿algún día me preguntó cómo me llamo? No.

Pero a lo que iba, los tortolitos fueron felices. Con sus más y sus menos, claro. Como el día que Lily y Bellita se enfadaron tantísimo por un accidente de esos que solo le ocurren a las archi-enemigas de toda la vida, el caso es que Lily estaba demostrándole su afecto públicamente a James gritándole que cómo era posible que teniendo que recordar solamente que su cumpleaños era el mismo día que el de Dorea, se hubiera olvidado de felicitarla, a ella no, a Dorea, ¿y a quién llamó Dorea para preguntar si su hijo estaba muerto? A ella, que inocentemente le dijo que sí, que a ella le había felicitado. Pues bien, en medio de la cariñosa discusión Bellita aprovecho para comentar que a ella en su cumpleaños sí que la había felicitado, y como Lily es tan poco celosa y tiene los nervios de acero, simplemente le disparo un _Engorgio_ fulminante. La cabeza de Bella alcanzó el metro de alto y todo el mundo aseguró que después de aquello sus ojos quedaron más saltones.

Sin duda alguna el mejor día fue cuando Lily le pidió matrimonio a James, sí, como suena, ya sé que lo mítico y tradicional es que sea el chico quien pida en matrimonio a la chica, pero dado que estaban en guerra y según Lily, Maggie y Bárbara, James no estaba haciendo nada por formalizar su situación se vio obligada a hacerlo ella misma.

Sucedió un Viernes, en el turno que tenía McGo para supervisar las comidas. En plan película, él entrando por la puerta, plano general del Gran Comedor, zoom a la cara de Lily, sus miradas se cruzan, ella se levanta, se la ve avanzar hacia él, parado estático en la puerta, plano general de nuevo, todo el mundo en silencio. Empieza a sonar la música.

-James, necesito decirte algo…

Y de pronto ocurre, todo el Gran Comedor en pié, mirando de hito en hito.

-Mira Lily, estoy agotado, déjame sentarme, comer algo y me cuentas.

-Es importante, al menos para mí, estamos en guerra, eso no puedes negarlo.

-¿Es eso? Mira, tranquila, no te preocupes por nada, cuando acabe el colegio veremos que pasa, pero ahora estamos en Hogwarts y tenemos la protección de la Orden.

-¿Me quieres?

-Joooder Lily, que tengo hambre, eso lo sabes, te quiero mucho ¿vale?

-Arrodillate.

-¿Qué? Lily, que tengo hambre.

-Si me quieres hazlo.

Y aquí empieza la trampa, el tonto del bote se arrodilla con cara de fastidio.

-Vale James, ahora si me quieres lee este papel.

Le entrega un papel, plano del Gran Comedor, todo el mundo mirando expectante.

-Lily, más vale que esto acabe rápido. _"Yo James Potter, te pido a ti Lily Evans que te cases conmigo_" ¿Cómoo?

Lily se abalanza sobre el con cara de felicidad, Bárbara conjura pétalos de flores que caen sobre ellos, todo el Gran Comedor aplaudiendo. Sale el "The End" de algún lado.

¿Bonito verdad? A James le costó algo asumirlo pero al final, después de hacerle jurar a Lily que bajo ningún concepto se casaban de penalti y que seguirían siendo dos por bastantes años, besito y a elegir el anillo, que esa era una tarea del novio que Lily no estaba dispuesta a suplir.

No fue hasta un año después que llegó el bebé. Pero para entonces ya no había tanta preocupación por el _"¿Me repetirán los EXTASIS si presento una fotocopia de la magi-ecografía?"_

Cierto que había una guerra ahí fuera, que les perseguía Bellita, que había perfeccionado sus habilidades especiales para las torturas a cargo de un maníaco con pintas de serpiente, pero estaban juntos, tan locos como siempre y ¡encima con un crío!

Pobre niño, suerte que yo ya me libré de su madre y ahora me limito a aconsejar a Xenón mariposón Lovegood, que está loco, pero por lo menos se limita a ver criaturitas extravagantes, pero sin atacar a nadie, ni intentar salvar el mundo en el proceso.

Bien, parece que mi trabajo aquí se acaba, un año en la cabeza de la prefecta perfecta, _tuve suerte de escapar_…

* * *

_Gracias otra vez._

_...LunA..._


End file.
